Wrought in Iron
by bubbajack
Summary: YAHF. Putting together a mishmash costume changes one Scooby down to his very core. Now he's more than human, and less than a man. He's not quite sure where he fits in anymore but doesn't much care. He desires simply to work his craft in the forge, and if he can help people in the process, all the better. BtVS multi-cross pairing(s) undecided. Rated M for adult subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrought in Iron**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, or anything related to this fic.**

 **Ch.1: Reforging a shattered mind.**

 _'_ _I hate being poor.'_ Xander thought to himself as he looked around at all the cool costumes knowing all of them were well out of his price range of twenty dollars. With a sigh, he went over to a sign that said bargain bin containing bits and pieces of various costumes as Buffy and Willow paid for their own attire for the night.

Ruffling around a bit, he found a small silver hammer, like that used for smithing. A hard plastic chest piece to a set of Iron man armor along with the repulsor gauntlets. Last but not least a crimson cloak, wrapped around them was a pair of curved swords, one black with a tortoise shell design in red, the other a cloudy white, both had a yin-yang symbol on their surfaces.

Looking over his finds, he thought to himself, _'Well, with this and a bit of work, maybe I can go as a Space Marine of the Iron Hands chapter. Jessie's old Red Talon figures were red and black if I recall. Yeah, this could work.'_

He made his way to the counter feeling a little bit better than before. As he was being cashed out, he saw several stickers that had Tolkien's Sindarin on them in gold, he bought several for fifty cents a pop. _'After all, if it's not decked out in gold, it's not proper 40k armor.'_

* * *

Buffy answered the door when she heard the knock. Upon opening it, she found her Xander-shaped-friend standing there in a mishmash of clothing and costume pieces. A crimson chest piece and matching gauntlets that had golden stickers in some strange language she couldn't identify, black jeans and boots with knee pads over them and a red cloak over his shoulders with a plastic hammer hanging from a belt frog at his side.

"Nice costume Xan…what's it supposed to be?" she asked conversationally as she fixed her Renaissance-style dress and straightened her wig.

"Thanks, it's basically a closet costume, but I wanted to look like a super soldier from the future. Hey Misses S." Xander greeted upon seeing Buffy's mother in the kitchen.

Smiling warmly at him, Joyce Summers said in faux exasperation, "Xander how many times must I ask you to just call me Joyce?"

"Just one more time Misses Summers." He replied ever politely.

Shaking her head, Joyce replied, "You kids ready to head out for the night?"

"Yes, ma'am. We just need to get the kids we'll be chaperoning, and we'll be off." Xander affirmed.

"We'll don't let me keep you, be safe alright?" Joyce told them.

"We'll be okay mom, promise. C'mon Xan, we need to get the kids." Buffy proceeded to drag him by the arm towards the front door.

"Seeya later Misses Summers!" Xander called as the Slayer pulled him out the door.

Once the two were outside, he asked, "Something happen between you and the 'rent?"

The faux-blonde replied evasively, "Not exactly, she's just…worrying about me."

To which Xander promptly retorted, "She's your mom, it's her job. Believe me, it's better to have a parent that cares than one who doesn't care at all. You're lucky to have her."

"Yeah but, I can't just come out and tell her 'Oh hey mom, I'm a super-powered girl who fights vampires and other wiggy things for a living. Yeah, that would fly over like a lead balloon."

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied with a shrug.

Giving him a sideways glance, she inquired, "What do you mean 'maybe'?"

Scratching his chin in thought, the Scooby replied, "Well when you really think about it, what's really the worst your mom can do to you? Ground you? I've seen you jump over fence gates like they were nothing, punch vampires and send them flying, you know kung-fu and whatever else, and you've never taken a class. Realistically, there's not a dang thing your mom can really do to stop you from the Slayer-age. The only thing you're afraid of Buffster is disappointing Joyce…well, that and not wanting her to worry about you."

Buffy stopped and stared at Xander after he finished his little spiel. Earning a raised eyebrow from him before he asked, "What?"

"That's…very well thought out Xan."

Pouting he retorted, "And you seem surprised I can be deep? I've been around Willow and her 'rents for years you know? To understand them, you **_have_** to be able to psychoanalyze on some level. "

Sighing, Buffy nodded, "I could see that, sorry I didn't mean to be…well you know."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Flicking her eyes to him again after a moment of silence, she questioned, "So, if you're so deep how come you act like the resident goof all the time?"

"The kinda stuff I know isn't really all that useful." He replied with a shrug.

"What kinda things?"

Sighing a little, "You for example, only pretend to act like a dumb blonde stereotype. You are however brilliant. You also like to pronounce words wrong just to annoy Giles. You dislike Cordelia because you see who you used to be in her-"

"Whoa, whoa, I do not see myself in Cordelia Chase!" Buffy retorted hotly, adding, "Also, some of those words I actually can't pronounce."

"Buffy, I said you used to be like her. You're not anymore. But seeing Cordelia is looking into a mirror for you isn't it?"

"I-how do you know this?"

He was silent for a time, his head held low in shame, "Xander?"

Sighing he replied, "After-after Jessie, I wanted to know more about the curious girl who could fight vampires on such even terms. So I did a little digging and found your public records."

He expected her to get angry and start shouting at him, but instead, she got quiet, "Oh, so you know about…the incident at the gym then?"

He nodded, "You burned down your old school gym citing vampires. You were sent to an asylum for six months. Before that, you were cheerleading captain, valedictorian, straight A student, who likely wore a different outfit ever week and whose idea of a good time was spending daddy's money shopping till she dropped, and stealing other girls boyfriends just because she could before dumping them when you got bored with them. How far off am I?"

"Not very, and you're polite about it." She finished with a sigh. "You may be right, damn you. Anything else about me you want to comment on?"

"Well, there's your obvious attraction to older men and necrophilia."

This time he earned a slap on the shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain and stumble a bit. "I AM NOT An NECROP-NECROPIL-NECROPHILI-I AM NOT INTO CORPSES!"

"You're into Angel, who is a walking corpse, and if we're going by physical looks, he's in his twenties. Chronologically, he's over two-hundred. Your sixteen, either way, you slice it, its necrophilia, and in his case, pedo-bear. Actually considering his age, it's like…I don't even think there's a term for this."

Frowning and looking away, she muttered, "It's different, he has a soul."

Gently taking her hand, forcing her to look at him, he said, "Lots of people who have souls do bad things, Buff. Hitler, Caligula, Principle Snyder. Plus we don't know if his curse has some weird loophole that breaks it. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Like you pointed out earlier Xan, I'm the Slayer, I can take care of myself." She then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying, "But thanks for worrying."

"Xander! Buffy!"

The two turned to see Willow dressed in a ghost costume leading a small horde of children.

Leading her parade of ghosts and ghouls to a stop in front of the two, the redhead asked, "Ready to go trick-or-treating?"

Putting an arm around the Slayer, he replied, "Yep, and remember kids, to act cute and you'll get extra candy. Now, who's ready for a sugar rush?"

"YEAH!" the kids screamed out.

Then let's go!" he said enthusiastically, pointing his fake hammer towards the nearest house.

These would be the last words spoken by him as a crimson flash overtook the sky.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, as if all his pain receptors were firing off at once, his world was filled with agony. Seconds later, he vomited copious amounts of blood. Then he saw the _images._

 _They shifted rapidly, going faster by the second, but he managed to make some of them out. A man…no an elf, worked at a forge hammering away with a silver hammer, crafting a ring…he sought to overthrow a dark shadow, and took possession of his evil band, turned his forces against him slowly but surely like the tide. In the end, hubris killed him. He watched his wife and child slain before his very eyes before he was beaten to death with his own hammer…_

 _The next set of visions was of a man. A Genius. A Scientist. He built weapons of war for profit. Then one day, his own weapons brought him low, and he was taken prisoner, shrapnel close to his heart. He persevered, however, and forged a set of crude yet powerful armor, at the cost of his fellow prisoner's life. He escaped and created more advanced armors. He gained and lost wealth, love, and allies. He has been a hero, villain, traitor, and puppeteer. But above all, he was someone who wanted to protect others from his mistakes._

 _The final set of visions were the worst. A boy, a child, walked through a sea of flames and screaming corpses. He collapsed and was soon found by a disheveled looking man. The look on his face was one of pure bliss. He adopted the boy, but not before telling him he was a mage. After years of badgering on the kid's part, the sickly man conceded and proceeded to teach him magic. So that he could carry on the man's dream of being a Hero. He wasn't the greatest at it, but he kept trying even after the old man passed away. For years, he trained in secret helping all those he could in the simplest of ways._

 _Then, the War happened. A clash of Titans, of Gods, of Servants._

 _She was beautiful standing there in the moonlight, her flaxen hair, and eyes that gleamed like jade, her bearing regal wearing an armored dress that clearly denoted her as royalty. She took off like a shot, tearing the ground beneath her feet asunder, and kicking up a gale with every move she made. It was only later he found out that she was actually in a weakened state. But his resolve to not see others hurt, especially for his sake made him throw himself up against an impossible foe._

 _He should've died, yet he lived. He continued to fight alongside his Servant, his teammate, until the bitter end. After she was gone from his life, he felt inspired and trained and pushed himself even harder, before he threw himself into the most hellish of battlefields, protecting all he could. As time wore on, he killed more and more, saved less and less, until finally, he could stomach it no longer. He made a pact with the World for the cost of bringing back less than a hundred dead, he would serve gladly for the rest of eternity. Thinking that even after death, he could continue to protect…_

 _He was wrong._

 _Hell was all that awaited him after death. He could no longer protect anything or anyone. For whenever he was called forth, it was to be an executioner, a butcher meant to slaughter any, and he came across. A Cleaner. A Killer. The Antithesis of the very ideals he strove to uphold his entire life. In the end, the Hero became a cynic, now seeing only hypocrisy in what he once believed in._

It was all too much. The pain combined with the hallucinations was too intense. He wasn't sure what gave out first, his mind or his body, but in the end, he saw only black.

* * *

Two men and one elf surveyed the young boy before them, his mind broken, his body quickly following suit. One clad in a crimson mantle with hair like snow and eyes of steel spoke first, "Well, this is unfortunate."

"Unfortunate, we broke a kid's mind! We have to fix this somehow." The other human, covered in advanced red and yellow armor with a blue-white sphere shining in the center of his chest. His helmet was drawn back revealing his face, he had a short trimmed goatee, and black hair swept back from his head, he glared at the other man with piercing blue eyes.

The two's argument was stopped prematurely when the elf, his hair black as night, his skin like alabaster and his eyes gleaming like emeralds stepped between them, saying "Enough! Infighting will get us nowhere, and we are short on time as it is! As it stands, I agree with that the boy must be helped. We broke him. Thus, we must fix him. But first introductions. I am Celebrimbor, son of Curufin, last scion of the House of Fëanor."

"Oh God, no. Not that hack Tolkien…" the last of the trio said shaking his head his head in disgust.

"Who? The elf asked, confused.

Waving away his inquiry, he replied, "Don't worry about it. I'm Tony, Tony Stark."

Shaking his head with his arms crossed the mantle clad warrior sighed and said, "For the record, I think this is stupid…but you can call me Emiya." The last of the trio replied curtly with a stiff nod.

The elf nodded, "Now, you say his broken? Then let us reforge it. I am more concerned with what is happening to his body at the moment."

Leaning down and allowing his suit to do a quick scan, Tony quickly came up with an answer. "He's been infected with the Extremis Virus, likely my version of it. It'll heal any wounds he has, and he'll be able to mentally connect with any form of technology he comes across."

Celebrimbor nodded after a moment, "That is repairing his body making it superior, now we must do the same to his mind. How about you go first Stark?"

"Uh right…how exactly?"

The elf lord replied, "This is a metaphysical space created by magic. It responds to our thoughts. Think about what you want him to have, and give it to him."

Now he understood. The Golden Avenger knew exactly what he wanted to give the boy. Placing a hand on his brow, he granted him his most valuable attributes, his vast intellect, ingenuity, drive, and charisma.

He then held out his free hand and materialized a crimson colored gem. Celebrimbor gazed at it in abject wonder for he could feel the power thrumming from within its depths. Not since the loss of the Silmarilli had he been around something so wondrous.

"What is that?"

Tony answered the elf, "It's one in a set of six gems called the Infinity Gems, each having control over an aspect. This one can control reality."

"And you're giving him something like that, are you insane?" Emiya asked.

"No, I'm not insane," Tony replied as he forced the stone to melt into dust before it became one with his being.

He then told the unconscious boy something crucial, something that would shape his morality from here on out, " ** _With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility._** "

Stark paused for a moment before continuing with his speech, "Someone once told me that with great power comes great responsibility. That's usually thought of as a lesson for children. A simple injunction to do the right thing. But there's nothing simple about it. When you wake up, you'll have more power than any human was ever intended to have... and more responsibility than a heart can truly bear. Use it responsibly."

He then stood up and took several steps back, motioning for one of the others to go next. Emiya found himself lost in thought, _'The boy didn't bring this on himself, but at the same time, he's basically being pushed down the path of a hero. I know how that ends better than anyone. With that gem, he could do a lot of good, but he needs real expectations if he's going to go down this path.'_

Releasing a sigh, Emiya stepped forth next, placing a hand on the boy, while holding out his free hand, he materialized a sphere made entirely of blades that seemed to have heat radiating from within if the crimson glow that showed from the fibrous metal was any indication.

"What is that thing? It looks like it's made of thousands of blades knitted together. I've never seen anything like it."

Glancing at the object briefly, Emiya replied, "This is everything I have, and everything I am."

He then pushed the object into the boy's chest. It resisted, but he forced it down. Once it was in place, Emiya nodded, "There, he currently has all twenty-seven of my fully developed magic circuits, my Element, and Origin and even skills might be there too, but who knows? What with all the changes he's going through."

"Magic Circuits?" Tony inquired.

"Think of it as an organ located in the soul, a secondary nervous system that allows magi to cast magic. Each circuit holds a degree of magical energy. In the beginning, mine had atrophied quite a bit and were only able to hold ten units of magical energy each. But years of practice got them up to snuff. That's what he has. Each Circuit is holding fifty units of energy."

Tony easily latched onto the concept and gave a shrill whistle. "Impressive, so it's like a circuit board for magical power."

"Yes." He then spoke to the boy whose body was beginning to become covered in open sores, "I'm going to be honest with you boy. The path of a hero is a harsh one. You won't be able to save everyone, no matter how hard you try, **_You Can Only Save, What's In Front Of You_**. For you are not a God, you don't have divine authority over who lives and dies. The moment you think you do, you stop being a hero and become either a Tyrant or someone's Pawn. Don't let that happen to you."

He was about to get up when he paused and knelt back down to add, "Should you come across a foe you cannot defeat, then **_Imagine What Can_**."

With his peace said, Emiya rose and motioned for the elf to go on. Celebrimbor knelt over the youth who was now half-cocooned in a mesh of coagulated blood. "I gift to thee the grace and skill and longevity of mine kin, the Fair Folk. I gift thee, mine skill with hammer, metal and precious stone. I give thee my knowledge of Sindarin and Quenya and their meanings. Lastly, I gift thee a name and mission."

Celebrimbor paused before saying, "I name thou Istangren. Adopted son of Celebrimbor, son of Curufin. Thou art the Last of the House of Fëanor. Thus, your mission is to raise the Kingdom of Eregion again and bring low Sauron the Deceiver, and other forces of evil."

Before he rose, Celebrimbor gave the boy shrewd advice, " ** _Never trust anyone on their word or looks alone._** For looks can beguile the mind and words, no matter how sweetly spoken can be naught but a honeyed lie. Also, **never let vengeance utterly consume you…it rings hollow, always**."

Rubbing his eyes in expiration Emiya inquired, "Was that really necessary? Pitting him against Sauron and other evils like that?"

"He would do it regardless, I just gave him direction. Besides the people of Eregion deserve vengeance. As the last of the line of Fëanor, it is his duty to see justice done."

"Tch, you're just using him. He's nothing more than a tool of vengeance to you." Emiya stated steel eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"And one of redemption to you." The elf retorted.

Giving a cruel smirk, Emiya replied, "There's' no redemption for me. Just enduring."

Celebrimbor found himself grabbed by the scruff of his neck and turned to face a furious Tony Stark, "You son of a bitch! He's a kid, not some weapon for you to use!"

His beautiful features contorting in rage, Celebrimbor shouted, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! TO SEE YOUR HOME BURN AROUND YOU, TO HAVE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE TAKEN FROM YOU…TO COME SO CLOSE TO EXACTING JUSTICE, ONLY TO HAVE IT RIPPED OUT OF YOUR GRASP…"

Regaining his wits, and lowering his head, the elf finished, "…Knowing full well you failed and it's all your fault. In any case, it doesn't matter now. For our time is up, the spell has been broken." The elf finished a bitter smile on his face.

* * *

Willow was leading Buffy along with Angel and Cordelia of all people back to Xander's last known location. When Ethan cast his spell, Xander vomited copious amounts of blood, and Willow, being incorporeal at the time couldn't do anything for him, and Buffy was…indisposed. So she rushed to Giles trying to figure out what was going on. Sadly it was up to her to destroy the bust of Janus meaning she had to leave Xander on his own. Now the group approached the place where Xander once was.

"It-was-crazy-Buffy-was-acting-all-wiggy-and-Xander-was-vomiting-blood-I-didn't-know-what-to-do-so-I-went-to-get-Giles-but-I-had-to-leave-Xander-alone-and-gosh-I-hope-he's-ok!"

After she had deciphered her Willow babble, Buffy put a comforting arm around her red-headed friend and said comfortingly, "I'm sure Xander's ok Will, he's Xander."

"The King of Cretins is probably skulking in an alley somewhere." Cordelia snipped.

Turning to her and for the first time in her life standing up to the Queen Bee of Sunnydale, Will said heatedly, "Xander could be severely hurt, Cordelia. If you're not going to help, go home.

"Whatever." The Burnette replied snippily even as she continued to follow the group.

As they neared Angel said, "I smell blood, lots of it."

The group hurried ever faster towards their fallen boy upon hearing that, especially his two friends. What they found shocked them. A vaguely human shaped cocoon composed entirely of coagulated human blood was laying not fifty feet from them after they turned the corner.

Buffy being the Slayer, was the first to reach his side. "Xander, Xan, you in there?"

She raised her fist, intending to shatter the shell only to be stopped by Willow who said, "Buffy wait, you might hurt him!"

"He could be hurt right now for all we know Willow." Buffy retorted her temper flaring.

Giles stepped forward attempting to calm his charge, "I'm afraid I must agree with Willow on this matter Buffy. Until we know what is going on with Xander and how to reverse it, we shouldn't do anything…brash." He finished before polishing his glasses.

Sighing through her nose, the Slayer reluctantly nodded, "Then what are we supposed to do with him for now? We can't take him to the library, he sticks out like a sore thumb. What about your place Giles?"

"My flat is rather small, I'm afraid I have nowhere to put him, and he needs constant supervision in case something happens to him while we try to figure this out." The Englishman thought aloud.

Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth to keep herself calm, Buffy did her best to think rationally, _'Ok, Giles can't watch him. Willow's place is out as I think even her 'rent's would notice a cocoon of blood in their house.'_

She glanced over to Cordelia and Angel. Cordy had a look of disgust on her face, while Angel looked…hungry? _'Right, vampire, and Xander is covered in blood right now. So he's no help, and Cordelia's…Cordelia.'_

 ** _'_** ** _What's the worst she can do, ground you?'_**

Xander's words from earlier came back to her in a rush and suddenly, the Slayer knew what she had to do, even though she didn't like the idea, she didn't see any other options available at the moment. So sighing, she said, "C'mon, I know what to do."

"You do, what?!" Willow asked sounding hopeful.

Picking Xander up in a fireman's carry Buffy said in much braver tone than she currently felt, "We need to have a long overdue talk with my mother."

* * *

Joyce Summers hands shook in her lap from the story she had just been told. Her gaze briefly settled on the fleshy lump that was Alexander Harris, a boy she viewed as a son in all but name. Surrounding him was her daughter, Willow, her unofficial second daughter, and one Rupert Giles the librarian at Sunnydale Highschool and her daughter's 'Watcher'.

"Let me see if I've got this straight. Demons are real." Her tone stern.

"Yes," Giles affirmed.

Joyce continued, her voice becoming harsher, "Vampires are real."

Giles stuttered, "Y-yes ma'am."

"And you have had my daughter going out every night in monster infested that is built on top of a portal to hell because she was randomly chosen to be some kind of monster slayer due to some magical mumbo-jumbo she never asked for-"

"Well, it's a bit more-"Giles tried to explain only to be cut off by Joyce who had raised her voice to just below a shout.

"Now, due to an old friend of yours, a boy I consider a son in all but name is in a coma, trapped in some kind of cocoon and you have no idea what is going on! Is that about right, Mr. Giles?!"

"Q-quite." He barely managed to get out finally seeing where his charge got her temper from.

Taking a moment to calm herself, Joyce continued in a quieter tone, "I thought so."

"Mom-"Buffy began tentatively, "To be fair it's not all Giles fault. I tried to tell you and dad once remember? About the gym fire? You didn't believe me **_then_**. So don't take it all out on Giles **_now_**."

Joyce deflated upon hearing her daughter remind her of the time she and her ex-husband Hank sent her to an insane asylum. "You're right dear, and I owe you an apology for what happened after that."

"Don't worry about it, mom. I would've done the same thing in your position…probably."

Joyce smiled gratefully at her daughter, "While I appreciate that, I'm still upset. I should've been told about this if not by Giles then by someone who was a part of his organization. I am your mother Buffy, it is my job to decide what is best for you, not some secret shadow organization of stuffy old men. It is also my job as your mother to keep you safe."

"Mom." The Slayer complained with a huff before she picked up their coffee table.

It was a rectangle of almost solid wood, which also had a large drawer in it full of all manner of books. Making it weigh hundreds of pounds, with a single hand and hold it above her head before just as quickly placing it back on the floor and saying, "I can take care of myself."

"Physically, it seems so. But you are a teenager Buffy, and an entire organization of adults who know magic and Lord knows what else the rest of the world has forgotten are sending you out, alone, to face God knows what every night? It goes way beyond irresponsible, it's reprehensible."

With every word she spoke Giles sunk deeper into his seat.

"I-I'm the Slayer mom. I may not have wanted the job, but it's mine and somebodies gotta do it." Buffy finished lamely with a shrug.

Giving her daughter a worried smile, "Yes, but does it have to be a group of teenagers alone when an entire shadow organization exists is the point I'm getting at dear."

Clearing her throat Willow said timidly, "Um not that this isn't important Mrs. Summers, but what about Xander? Will you be willing to look after him for a while?"

Frowning slightly Joyce inquired, "What about his parents, shouldn't they care about what's happening with their son?"

Thinking back on what he said earlier, something finally clicked with her. _'Xander's 'rents, they either don't care or are abusive. Maybe both. How could I be so blind? What kind of friend am I, that I can't even notice something like this?'_

Facepalming at her own genuine blonde moment, Buffy ground out, "Don't mom just…don't."

Joyce cast the man-sized scab laying on her couch a sympathetic look, "I see, poor boy. Of course until he either wakes up or you find a way to fix it." She gave the librarian a sharp look, "Something I expect to be found soon I hope?"

"Y-Yes of course!" The Englishman said quickly.

Sulking Buffy muttered forlornly, "This wouldn't have happened if Xander wasn't friends with me."

"Buffy," Joyce said attempting to comfort her daughter to no avail.

She raged on the faux-blonde raged on, now with unshed tears in her eyes. "I was worried Xander would get hurt if he kept getting involved and now look at him! He's a giant scab mom!"

Buffy!" Joyce said sharply getting her daughter's attention, "This is not your fault. This can be laid at the feet of Mr. Giles friend Ethan. It had nothing to do with you being the Slayer. Which is why he's going to escort Willow home safely now before he works diligently to fix this mess. Right, Mr. Giles?"

Practically jumping to his feet, the Watcher yammered, "O-Of course come along Willow."

"Call me if anything changes?" Will all but demanded.

"You're the first call," Buffy promised before the redhead hugged her and hurried after the Brit.

An awkward silence now hung over the two Summers women like a miasma. Finally Buffy broke the ice, asking, "Mom, are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"Of course not dear, as you pointed out, you tried to tell me before, and it didn't work out so well…but Mr. Giles, as your new Watcher, should've done so. I realize Merrick couldn't, but he has no excuse."

Looking down at the Cronenberg mass that was- ** _is_** -Buffy told herself firmly her Xander-shaped-friend the Slayer asked her mother, "Do you think he'll be ok?"

To which the older of the two Summers nodded knowingly and replied, "Xander will be all right."

Looking at her, surprised at how assured she sounded, the Slayer inquired, "How can you be so sure?"

With a twinkle in her eye, Joyce replied, "He's Xander. He loves you and Willow far too much to let something as simple as death stop him from coming back to you both. He may not be whole, he might not be healthy when he comes back, but I guarantee you, Buffy, nothing is going to stop that boy from coming back. Now go get some sleep, you've had a rough night."

Buffy headed upstairs only to come back down briefly with two blankets. Giving one to her mother she placed the other around the unmoving mass that was Xander. "We don't know if he's cold or what, so I thought this might be a good idea."

"Good idea Buffy. Now, off to bed."

To which the Slayer said through a yawn, "G'night mom."

Just as she was about to head up to her room for the night, she said, "Night Xander. Get well soon ok?"

Joyce smiled as she watched her daughter trudge up the stairs to her room, _'My little girl the superhero. Hmm, I wonder how many parents can say that about their kids.'_

She then looked over at Xander's prone form that she silently prayed would change back to the loveable goofball she all but considered a son with no ill effects. "Hurry back Xander, Buffy and Willow are going to be a mess without you."

She then settled into her long night's vigil.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 5,340 words Number of Pages: 11 Date Completed: 3/27/17**

* * *

 **AN: I HATE my muse sometimes. I mean there I am trying to finish up the final fight scene for the next chap of Rogue Trader when suddenly get this plot bunny that won't leave me be until I 'put it to paper' so to speak. Thankfully, I was able to get this done in three days. Now hopefully, it'll leave me alone long enough to finish the next chap of Rogue Trader up before hounding me once again.**

 **Some might think I chose an odd mix of characters, but they do all share one thing in common…their smiths. Tony Stark aka Ironman gets almost all of his powers from suits of armor he makes and designs himself. Celebrimbor is the elf who assisted in crafting the Rings of Power in Lord of the Rings and made three of them, the Elven Rings himself, plus he's a monster with runic enchantments, the bow, and a sword. Lastly but not least, of course, my favorite Counter Guardian needs no introduction on what he can do.**

 **So, what do you get when you add these three together? A snarky, intelligent, magically inclined blacksmith. Most of those things Xander already was, to begin with, (to be fair he was a carpenter not a blacksmith but three of one fifteen of the other right?). I hope you all enjoyed and if you did, don't forget to hit the Fave, and Alert buttons and maybe drop a review if you'd feel so inclined? It would certainly make the wait till my upcoming birthday (this Saturday) more bearable, that's for sure. Anyway, till next chap everyone, Bubbajack out! Peace!**

 **P.S. For those of you curious as to what Xander's elvish name means, its Sindarin the more common language of the Tolkien elves and it translates to "Knowledge of Iron."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrought in Iron**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-Proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or anything else in this fic.**

 **Ch.2: Reorientation.**

He awoke with a short gasp. Looking around frantically as he tried to place just where he was. As his breathing leveled out, he tried to recall how he got here…nothing. Then he attempted to think back, to remember anything, his place of residence, his parents' name, his name. But he couldn't come up with anything. He was a blank slate.

 _'_ _Hmm, I have no memory, and I appear to have been sleeping in someone's home. Does that mean these people are friendly or are they the reason I can't remember anything in the first place?'_

Scanning the room again with a keen eye, he finally noticed the woman in the chair across from him. She had a blanket covering her form and appeared to be sleeping uneasily.

Looking at her, a name skittered fleetingly across his consciousness, _'Joyce Summers.'_

Feeling no hostility in recalling the name but a sense of profound warmth and safety, he decided that wherever he was, it was a safe place if this woman was present. If he was in her home, that means she must've helped him somehow. Pulling the blanket off of his lap, he found he was naked.

 _'_ _I may not recall anything, but I'm fairly sure being naked is bad. What's this?'_ Leaning over he picked up a piece of thin red material. It was fragile as it broke under his touch but he managed to bring some of it to his eye level so as to examine it.

 _'_ _Blood? Congealed blood? But why's it here?'_ He proceeded to pat himself down searching for any wound. Finding none, and feeling no pain that would indicate where one might have been inflicted, he moved to look over the woman. _'Joyce.'_ He reminded himself.

Not able to see any wound due to the blanket covering her form, he listened to her breathing to see if anything was 'off.' Hearing nothing, he decided to put his worries aside for now and do something nice for his rescuer. Shaking more blood chips out of his blanket confirming it did indeed come from him and not her, he wrapped the sheet around his form toga style and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

After rummaging through the cupboards and fridge for a few minutes, he came up with eggs, breakfast sausage, and cheese. After rooting around in the cupboards, he found a skillet. Squeezing it with just a bit of strength pulverized the hard plastic handle, and crushed the metal beneath like tinfoil. A glance at it told him the skillet itself was a piece of mass produced factory made stainless steel coated with non-stick Teflon.

Tsking at the fragility of the cooking implement he thought, _'People just don't make things like they used to I guess.'_

He proceeded to make an omelet, adding spices like sage and rosemary along with the traditional salt and pepper. Singing a song under his breath as he cooked, he was about to flip it and cook it on its other side when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Tensing, he thought, _'Who is that?'_

"Breakfast smells great mom is Xander ok?" a groggy feminine voice ground out still tired from sleep before she all but shouted, "Mom, where's Xander?!"

"What? I-I don't know, he was right here."

The voice struck a chord in his memory, but more than that, the name she spoke resonated even deeper with his being. _'Why is that, who is she…who am I?'_

"Buffy?" The woman, Joyce, was awoken by the other's call.

 _'_ _There goes my surprise breakfast I suppose. Ah well.'_ He had thought before he continued cooking while singing to himself, but no long bothering to sing under his breath.

He had to resist a chuckle as he heard them mutter frantically about Xander whom he easily deduced was himself. 'The name Xander doesn't sound right to me though is it short for something or just a nickname?'

"Wait, do you hear that?" The younger of the two women, Buffy, asked apparently finally catching on that someone was singing and making breakfast in their kitchen.

"Someone is singing beautifully and cooking by the smell of it," Joyce added.

Two pairs of rapid footfalls made their way towards him before coming to an abrupt stop.

Then he felt a body clearly feminine, soft, yet full of barely contained strength hug him from behind.

"Xander?" Buffy asked tentative yet hopeful, "Are you ok?"

Buffy. The name filled him full of respect, admiration, awe, a desire to protect, and above all, love.

"I'm all right, I think." He replied before turning around to reciprocate the embrace.

Once he let go, he stared at her face and her into his. She was a pretty little thing, blonde hair with brunette roots, bright green eyes which were currently full of surprise for some reason as she looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Pausing a moment to carefully choose her words, Buffy inquired, "Xander, have you looked in a mirror yet today?"

Shaking his head, he reached for the stainless steel toaster and held it to his face. His features were seemingly regal with high cheekbones and a narrow chin, his ears had a slight point them, his hair was silky black with a single tuft of white in the front, and his eyes were a steely gray. For all he knew, nothing was out of place.

"What seems to be the problem, Buffy?"

"What seems to be the problem?! Xander!" She paused then before asking fearfully, "Xander, how much do you remember?"

"About what?" He asked for clarification.

Her voice rising in pitch as she became more and more frantic she said, "Yesterday, last week, your childhood, anything before the other day really."

"Nothing, I can't remember anything. Buffy, why are you crying?" Xander asked as tears fell from her eyes. He may not know the reason why, but he knew he did not like seeing her in such distress.

"It's all my fault, you keep getting wrapped up in things that you shouldn't, and now it finally cost you."

"Shh, Shh," He said pulling her head onto his shoulder, "It's alright, don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry. Maybe having breakfast will cheer you up hmm?"

Joyce who had been silent all this time finally spoke, "That sounds like an excellent idea Xander. Why don't you two go sit down, and I'll divvy it up ok?"

Seeing the look in the older woman's eyes, he knew this was not a request but an order so with a forlorn look at his breakfast being entirely wrested away from him, he nodded and led Buffy out to the kitchen table.

Pulling out a chair for her he sat down next to her. Having regained control of her emotions she looked into his eyes and asked, "You really don't remember anything at all?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Names, like yours and your mother's, are connected to emotions, but when it comes to actual memories, no, nothing."

Seeing her tearing up again, he gently took her hand in his own and patted it reassuringly before saying, "Sîdh, Amathgwend, sîdh. Ath ind ben mae."

"W-what did you just say?" she asked, surprise fleck in her tone.

Clearing his throat, he reiterated, "I said, peace shieldmaiden, peace. All will be well. Couldn't you understand me?"

Shaking her head, the faux-blonde replied giving him a wan smile, "No, but if it's any consolation, it sounded breathtaking. Poetic even."

"Thank you."

Joyce showed up then balancing three plates of food on her one of her arms, and carrying a pitcher of orange juice and a trio of glasses in the other. Placing one in front of each teenager and herself, she sat across from the young man she called her son just the other night and asked, "You don't remember anything? Anything at all Xander?"

"I'm afraid not Joyce."

Both Summer's women looked at him strangely causing him to cock his head to the side and ask, "Did I say something wrong?"

It was Buffy who replied, "No, it's just that mom's been trying to get you to call her by her name forever and you've only called her Misses Summers out of respect…and now…"

"Ah, I see. My apologies Miss Summers." He replied with a slight smirk on his face before taking a bite of the meal he cooked and nodding to himself satisfactorily.

Pointing her omelet laden fork in his direction, Joyce promised, "I'll get you to call me by my name eventually Xander."

She then took her bite of food, and her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. She chewed it slowly, savoring it, before finally swallowing. After a moment's pause she praised the chef saying, "Xander, I had no idea you were such an excellent cook."

Inclining his head slightly in appreciation of the compliment, Xander said humbly, "Thank you Misses Summers, I'm glad you like it."

The Slayer surprised by the praise being heaped on by her own mother took a bite from her own plate, and at that moment…she found Nirvana. She proceeded to attack her meal with her knife and fork carving it up like would a demon and consuming it like a starving wolf or a tiger, not stopping until it was wholly destroyed. Once she came out of her food induced haze, she looked up sheepishly to find her mother staring at her in mild surprise while Xander just smiled and said, "I think she liked it."

"So it seems," Joyce replied hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Mom!" Buffy said doing her best to hide her embarrassed blush by looking away.

Deciding to spare her daughter any further teasing, Joyce turned to the young man she was now considering hiring as a personal chef, asking, "So you don't remember any personal memories, but you know how to cook and have enough self-awareness to dress?"

"Yes, ma'am." He affirmed with a nod.

Sighing, Joyce thought aloud, "I'm no doctor, but it sounds like Retrograde amnesia."

"That sounds of the bad…and what happened to your clothes anyway Xander?" Buffy asked her friend, one she was feeling increasing amounts of guilt towards.

Shrugging Xander replied, "I have no idea, when I woke up I was naked under a blanket."

Joyce nodded accepting that whatever happened to him must've destroyed his clothes. "Do you feel any different Xander? Besides the memory loss I mean."

Shrugging once again, he replied, "I wouldn't be able to tell you Misses Summers. I don't really have a frame of reference for what is normal for me."

He then finished off the last bite of his meal before putting his fork and knife down on the table. One glance at the silverware showed it was warped from being in his grip.

"Right, well with this, on top of what you did to my skillet, I think we can add super-strength to the list of changes, along with your physical ones," Joyce commented.

Looking down at the fork, then to the Summers matriarch, he said, "I'm sorry Miss S, it appears I don't know my own strength. I'll pay you back for everything I've broken, I promise."

Joyce waved him off immediately, "Don't you worry about that dear. You just focus on getting better and getting used to your changes."

Looking down he slowly nodded before locking eyes with the two women again and asking, "I-uh hate to impose on you more than I already have, but you wouldn't happen to have something I could wear do you?"

"I've got a sweater and pants you can borrow, they aren't pretty, but they'll fit." Buffy offered before resting her hand on top of his for a moment and adding, "And you're not imposing. We're going to help you through this Xan, all of us."

She left the table then, and he couldn't help but watch her go. "Does she realize how amazing she is?"

"I don't think so, but people in the spotlight rarely do." Joyce commented, before asking, "You said you remember names and the associated emotions right?"

Seeing him nod she continued, "Then if you don't mind my asking what did you feel when you recalled my name?"

He hesitated a moment before answering, "Safe. I felt safe knowing you were there, because if you were wherever I was, then everything must be ok. Like I was home."

Joyce reached across the table and took one of his hands in both of her own causing him to look at her as she told him, "Xander, I'm touched. I want you to know that what Buffy said, about how we're all here for you is true. We'll all help you in any way we can. Also, I want you to know that, whatever happens, you're always welcome here, ok?"

Xander was forced to look away to hide the mist that had gathered in his eyes, "Thank you Misses Summers, for reasons I do not fully understand, that means a lot to me."

 _'_ _Poor boy, he must be so confused right now feeling emotions without context.'_

Deciding she needed to distract him, she asked slyly, "So, what feelings came up when you recalled Buffy?"

"Respect, awe, admiration bordering on hero-worship, a desire- **no** -a **_need_** to protect her…and…"

"And? Joyce pressed.

"A sincere desire, a longing."

Joyce nodded knowingly, he was a teenager after all, "That's just hormones dear, completely normal for a boy your age. But I'm happy to know you can control yourself. _Unlike some men who will not be mentioned._ " She muttered under her breath.

To her surprise, the teen shook his head, his tone serious, "No you misunderstand. While I do find Buffy physically attractive, that's not what I mean. I'm not lusting after her. I love her, deeply. A part of me recalls that much."

"You're sure it's not just a crush?" Joyce inquired testing him.

"She's strong like me, isn't she? I could feel it when she hugged me, how she was somehow keeping untold power in check." He replied.

Sighing, Joyce told him about Buffy's status as the Slayer. "So she fights and kills vampires and other things?"

"From what I've come to understand since last night, yes," Joyce replied with a nod.

"I helped her?" he asked.

Another nod, "Knowing you, the old you, I'm sure you did. With all manner of witty puns and such to keep her spirits up."

Nodding to himself, he spoke more to himself than her, "That explains it then, why the attraction is more than just physical. Why I feel such admiration and respect towards her. I've seen her fight the stuff of nightmares, and come out unscathed. I have seen and recognize her as both a warrior and a woman, where most would just see the woman. Never getting to know the half she keeps hidden from others, her Inner Warrior within."

"That was very profound Xander." Joyce complimented while mentally acknowledging it may well be true.

Rubbing the back of his head, he replied, "I honestly have no idea where that came from, but it does make sense. To me at least, why I love her so much."

It was then that Buffy came back out of the kitchen, her face as red as a tomato. "I-I'll go get you some clothes!"

She then dashed upstairs at such a pace that to her mother she was a blur. But to Xander, it looked as if she was moving through water or quicksand. "Huh."

"What is it?"

Rubbing his hairless chin, Xander replied, "Something else I seemed to have heightened reaction time. Just now, Buffy looked like she was running through water to me."

Blinking upon hearing that, Joyce replied, "I couldn't even see her move."

She then got up and got a pen and paper and began writing things down, "So super strength of yet undetermined limit and increased perception?"

Nodding he replied, "I think so?"

Joyce suddenly flung a butter knife at him, and he caught it with ease before giving her an incredulous look.

"You've got enhanced reflexes too. An ordinary person might've been able to dodge that, but you caught it like it was nothing." Joyce commented while writing her findings down.

"Anything else you want to test preferably without throwing things at me?" the demi-human groused.

Joyce thought for a moment before an idea struck her, "Try telling me what Buffy is doing in her room right now. It's a test for your hearing."

Deciding to humor her, he listened and easily picked up the sound of drawers being opened and closed, a heartbeat, breathing, and Buffy talking to someone.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm telling you, Wills, he's changed. He's got pointed ears, gray eyes, he can cook…could he cook before? Sort of? Well, this is like sue chef level of awesome. Yeah, bring Giles we need to figure out what's going on…But Willow, there's something you should know. Serious, eh sort of? Xan's got amnesia. My mom called it Retrograde which I guess mean he…oh, wow that bad huh? Willow, Wills calm down, he's Xander he'll be fine he always bounces back."_**

 _'_ _This Willow girl, she cares about me, quite a bit.'_ Reflecting on his own emotions when he thought upon her name, feelings of protectiveness and love were present just as with Buffy yet it was different. In ways, he couldn't explain.

He turned his attention back to the conversation he was eavesdropping on, **_"I'm going to be honest with you though Wills, girl to girl. If he keeps this up, I might actually fall for him. I know, I know I promised to back off for your sake, but when I was in the kitchen earlier, he said some of the sweetest things. Angel? I-I'm not too sure what he and I have going on honestly. I mean, he IS a vampire, and I AM the Slayer plus, as Xan pointed out before everything wiggy went down, he's cursed with a soul. Curses can be removed, and we have no idea what the trigger is, so there's that too. I'm not going to do anything, I promised you remember? But…just try and get an answer soon ok? Yeah, see you soon. Bye."_**

When he heard her hang up he turned his attention back to Joyce who was looking at him expectantly, "She was on the phone with Willow. She told her about my condition both of them and said other things."

"Such as?"

Before he could answer Buffy came bounding down the stairs a folded pair of dark gray sweatpants and matching hoodie in her hands. Pressing them into his arms, she said, "Here, this should fit you."

Taking the offered clothes and standing up, he gave her a warm smile, "Thank you, Buffy. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left," Joyce replied. After they were sure he was in the bathroom, Joyce turned to her daughter and asked conspiratorially, "So, what did you and Willow talk about, besides Xander that is?"

Surprised her mother knew about that, the Slayer asked her mom, "How do you know I was talking to Willow?"

"It turns out that on top of his strength, Xander has excellent reflexes, and hearing."

A blush overcame the faux blondes face before she slammed her head on the table and ground out, "He shouldn't have had to listen to that! He has enough on his plate right now without having to deal with two hormonal best friends."

"Buffy-both you _and_ Willow?" Joyce inquired placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes!" She moaned out from her downed position, "Willow has a clear crush on Xander well-"

"It was evident to everyone but Xander?" Joyce guessed.

Buffy nodded still refusing to raise her head and face her mother, "When I came here, I decided I wanted to be a new person, a better one than I was back in LA. So I made friends with Willow, Xander, and Jessie. Xander, bless him, he was a blubbering mess from the moment he laid eyes on me. It was flattering really. But it was obvious that Willow had a thing for him, and she had it **_bad_**. I mean, she knows his blood pressure and everything."

The Summers matriarch coughed awkwardly, "That's a bit…obsessive. But anyway, you offered to back off because of your friendship, right? Not wanting to break the girl code?"

"Right, not like how I used to be back in LA."

"Buffy!" her mother chastised having no idea she used to act like this.

Running her hands roughly through her blonde tresses she all but hissed, "I know, I know! Don't steal a best friends' boyfriend or date their most recent ex till at least six months after the breakup. Respect the Code."

Pausing to catch her breath and finally lifting her head off the table, she continued, "Yes, bad Buffy is bad. But anyway Xan, he lost Jessie. Someone who was like a brother to him, because I failed at the whole Slayer thing because I didn't want this destiny."

Putting a hand to her mouth to hide her gasp, Joyce inquired, "What happened?"

"He was turned. Xander killed him entirely on accident, but I could tell it still had an effect on him. He's hated vamps with a passion ever since, and no matter how hard I've tried he's kept himself involved. Helping me fight off all the things that go chomp in the night in this town. I thought it was just to get back at the wigginess of the world for killing Jessie but…"

"Now you think he continued to fight because he loved you and wanted to keep you safe?" Joyce guessed.

Solemnly, she nodded, "I think? Ugh! I-I don't know! Plus I made that promise to Willow, and I'm trying to be a better person, but I heard what he said about me when I was in the kitchen, and you can't just expect me to ignore that!"

Stroking her daughter's hair, Joyce cooed, "Buffy, Buffy, shh, it's going to be okay. You're going to be ok, Xander is fine physically, and I know, no matter what happens you and Willow will always be friends."

"How do you know?" the Slayer groused, apparently not happy with the situation.

Kissing her head, Joyce replied, "I was young once too you know, I've gone through similar problems."

"Oh, so you fought demons behind your parents back too?" Buffy quipped.

Giving a dry chuckle at her joke, the older woman replied, "No but I've had boyfriend troubles much like you're having now. I promise you, they will sort themselves out. Besides, shouldn't Xander's opinion on who he wants to date also matter?"

Sighing, Buffy conceded her mother's point, "Yeah speaking of him hasn't he been in the bathroom awhile now?"

Becoming concerned, Joyce nodded while standing up, "Yes, now that you mention it, yes he has."

The two quickly made their way to the restroom where they found the door shut. Rapping on the wooden frame, Joyce called, "Xander are you alright in there?"

"…" Silence.

When no answer came, Buffy gave the knob a quick turn, snapping it clean from the door before pushing it open. They found the bathroom empty. The window was wide open, the chill morning air flowing freely into the room.

"Oh no, where'd he go?! Why'd he leave?!" The Slayer raved becoming frantic at the thought of her amnesiac friend wandering the streets of Sunnydale alone.

Feeling like facepalming herself, Joyce put a hand on her daughter's shoulder seconds before she bull-rushed out after her friend,"Buffy, Xander has enhanced hearing, something we both forgot about. He probably overheard everything we talked about and decided to go clear his head. I think we should give him some time alone."

Giving her mother a deadpan look Buffy replied, "Mom, you don't understand. Sunnydale is a dangerous place. Xander could get eaten, sacrificed to some long dead god, be used as a walking bottle of fruit punch or any number of other horrible things just by going down the wrong alley. I need to call Willow and Giles."

"Alright dear do what you feel you have to," Joyce said placatingly, adding, "But from what I've seen, Xander can take care of himself now."

"I'm sure he can, but I'm not going to stop worrying about him till I know he's safe. It's my fault he's in this mess after all." She muttered to herself before she sprinted off to warn Willow to keep an eye out for him.

* * *

The amnesiac Scooby walked down the streets of Sunnydale thoughts swirling in his head at a fast pace. _'Both Buffy and Willow have feelings for me and have admitted as much to each other if not me directly. This could affect the group dynamic in a negative way if allowed to fester. The most logical thing to do would be to ask one of them out, putting a premature end to any bickering that_ _may arise.'_

The second line of thought followed parallel to the first, yet at the exact same time, which was echoed by up to six other thoughts all speaking at once, _'That would lead to heartbreak for one and possible building of resentment leading to collapse of team dynamics. Unacceptable conclusion.'_

 _'_ _Date both without the other's knowledge? That way all are happy, and teamwork remains unaffected.'_

 _'_ _Negative, ploy has an over fifty percent chance of being found out, leading to massive fallout and loss of morale, which is unacceptable.'_

 _'_ _Let them know you have conflicted feelings and wish to date them both until you figure it out?'_

 _'_ _If all parties agree knowingly then the chances of morale loss drops by a staggering seventy-three percent. Within acceptable parameters. Plan accepted.'_

In under two and a half seconds he had a plan he could live with. That was when he heard the scream. Without a second thought, he ran towards the source of the disturbance, the ground cracking unknowingly beneath his feet as he raced across the pavement. Skidding to a stop in front of an alleyway and destroying the cement as he came to a stop before rushing inside. He could see perfectly well in the shadowed gloom. Thus he could easily make out the scene.

A bulky teen in a red jacket with white sleeves made of leather and felt, had a small blonde girl pressed up forcefully against the wall. Her hands forced above her head with one hand, while his other worked at his belt. His vision tinged red, Xander charged releasing a warrior's yell as he barreled into the would-be rapist spear tackling him to the ground before he proceeded to wail on his face.

Harmony Kendall couldn't believe what was happening. She was going out with a member of the football team, the cornerback Mike Corner she thought his name was. Her intention was to just have a little fun with him, have him take her out to a movie, brunch, shopping and then leave him with a kiss goodnight that would leave him hopelessly wanting more after she was done with him.

However, just after brunch, he appeared to have other plans. Roughly pulling her into an alley before pinning her to a wall, she managed to cry out for help, hoping against hope that someone would hear her and come to her rescue. She didn't expect it to actually work, which is why she stood stunned as her attacker was pummeled into oblivion. It was only was blood started flying that she pulled herself out of her trance and latching herself onto her savior's raised fist she shouted, "Stop! You're going to kill him!"

"So?" the voice sounded familiar yet unyieldingly harsh.

Looking over the beaten and broken teen who had two black eyes along with a shattered nose, Harmony replied, "He's not worth doing time over, just let him go."

Huffing he lowered his fist and said "Fine."

Then he picked his downed foe up by the scruff of his jacket and growled, "If I so much as hear or God forbid, see you lay your hands on any woman in an inappropriate manner like I did today, I'll find you. Then I'll finish what I started here today. Is that understood?"

"Ye-yeah." Corner replied blood, snot, tears and saliva all streaming down his face at once.

"Good." Xander then shoved him back into the dirt before asking the girl next to him, "Are you ready to get out of here miss?"

"Yeah, just a sec." She then proceeded to mercilessly stomp on her assailant's groin with her stiletto shoes punctuating each kick with a word. "This. Is. What. You. Get. You. Damn. Dirty. Creep!"

Adding salt to the wounds she inflicted, she rifled through his pockets till she found his wallet and liberated it of any cash it had. Offering her hero a winning smile she said cheerily, "Ok, let's go."

Latching onto his arm she lead the way out of the alley, Xander thought to himself, _'Did she really need my help?'_

Once they were out amidst the sunlight, Harmony finally got a good look at her rescuer, and she gasped, "Harris?"

"Who?" he asked cocking his head to the side in apparent confusion.

"You!" she snapped pointing at him.

Pointing at himself he retorted, "Me? I'm Harris? No, I'm Xander."

"Yes, you! Stop it, this isn't funny!" Harmony said giving him a mild glare.

Shaking his head, he told her, "I'm not joking, I'm really confused right now. Have been since I woke up."

Blinking Harmony couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"I can't remember anything from the moment I woke up this morning with nothing but a sheet on Buffy's couch." He replied earnestly.

Doing a double-take, Harmony asked, "You what? Woke up naked on Buffy's couch…did you two?"

"Did we what?" he asked clearly confused.

Shaking her head, the natural blonde replied, "Never mind. Things got crazy last night, people running around looting and everything. Maybe one of them hit you over the head and then stole your clothes?"

Shrugging he replied, "I have no idea, but it makes as much sense as anything else at the moment. By the way, what's your name?"

Startled by the sudden change of topic she answered, "Oh, I'm Harmony, Harmony Kendall."

Nodding he said, "Harmony…a lovely name."

"Th-thanks." She felt awkward hearing that, not really knowing how to reply to such a simple, earnest compliment.

"Is there anywhere you would like me to escort you to Miss Kendall?" he asked not wanting to leave her alone by herself after what just transpired.

"Just Harmony is fine and…" She paused upon seeing what he was currently wearing and his lack of socks or shoes, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick couple of texts before telling him, "Yeah, I know somewhere we can go follow me."

Ever the courteous one, or at least he assumed he was, Xander followed the blonde girl.

Back in the alleyway, someone else was also placing a phone call, "Hey Jack, we got a problem."

* * *

Willow was nervously scanning the streets from the passenger seat of Giles jalopy when she saw him. He was walking barefoot with Harmony Kendall of all people, "Giles, stop the car!"

Slamming on the breaks the Englishman turned to the redhead, and asked, "Willow, what on Earth-"

Pointing at the sidewalk Willow said, "We found Xander."

Fixing his glasses that had gone askew from the sudden stop, Giles saw the boy walking down the sidewalk with a young blonde whom if he wasn't mistaken was a part of the popular clique at school. "So we have. He seems to be alright, thank goodness."

"Alright? Giles, he's hanging around with Harmony Kendall, there is no way he can be alright." Willow said narrowing her eyes at the natural blonde.

Pinching his nose, Giles replied, "I do believe your exaggerating Willow." Sighing upon seeing the glare he was being sent over the girl's cellular phone, he said, "I suppose you want us to tail them?"

"We'll you are a Watcher so let's get watching," Rosenberg replied her eyes honed in on Xander' and Harmony's backs.

"This is not what my job entails, and you know it." The tea toddler groused even as he turned the corner to follow the two teens as Willow typed so quickly on her phone he was afraid it might catch fire.

* * *

"Wow…where are we?" Xander asked as he and Harmony came to a stop in front of a building made of gleaming glass, steel, and concrete.

"The mall. C'mon hero, it's not a good idea to keep Cordelia waiting." She led him to the bright glass doors which he held open for her earning himself a smile before she led the way to a food court. The whispers started up the moment the two of them entered the area.

"Harmony?" His obvious question going unasked.

"Just ignore them, Xander." She replied before stopping in front of a table right in the middle of everything that had several beautiful women sitting around it. Most of them were blondes, but there were three brunettes and two raven haired African girls as well. Even an Asian girl with blue highlights.

The brunette in the center of the gaggle of girls raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow as the two came to a stop before her. Like a queen holding court, she inquired, "Harmony what's the sitch and why are you here with Harris? Please don't tell me you two are dating?"

"Ooh!" The girls around the brunette jeered, causing the blonde to scowl and retort, "Knock it off Cordelia this is serious."

Surprised by the blonde's tone, Cordelia blinked before her tone softened considerably, "What's going on Harmony?"

"I-Mike he-"Words failed her.

Pointed a manicured finger in his direction, Cordelia said, "Harris, what happened?"

"I was walking clearing my head when I heard Miss Kendall shout for help. I rushed to the scene, and when I arrived, I found someone presumably this Mike attempting to force himself on her against her will. After intervening on her behalf, and making my displeasure with his actions known, we came here."

Several of the girls gasped covering their mouths. But Cordelia's eyes hardened, and she asked, "Harmony, is this right?"

Seeing the blonde nod, the Queen Bee of Sunnydale seethed, "He is so dead! By the time I'm done with him, his family will have to move to get away from the shame, or disown him, whichever comes first."

Shaking her head, Harmony replied, "No, no, Xander and I took care of it already. I-I had to step in when blood started flying everywhere."

Looking him over one of the girls noted, "You don't look hurt."

"She never said I was the one who was bleeding." The amnesiac replied directly.

A round of surprised looks passed between the girls and Cordelia questioned, "You beat Mike Corner bloody?"

"I blackened both of his eyes, broke his nose, and dislodged several teeth. I would've finished the job, but Harmony insisted I stop before he expired for some odd reason." Xander replied clearly aggravated over the fact that that he left an enemy alive to annoy him another day.

Cordelia sized him up silently, and he returned her gaze unblinkingly finally she nodded as if he'd passed some kind of test saying "Good job Harris. Looks like you're not a waste of space after all. You can leave now."

"Leave?" he echoed.

"Yeah, we have a footballer's social demise to plan. You don't need to be here for this so you can go do whatever it is you normally do." Cordelia replied shooing him off.

Harmony spoke up, "Actually that's not why I called you all here, it's just what led up to it."

"If almost being put through every girl's worst nightmare isn't the sitch then what is?" one of the girls' asked.

Turning to Xander, Harmony asked, "Xander, do you recognize any of these girls?"

Giving them all a once over, he replied, "No, can't say I do."

"And you can't remember anything before waking up this morning right?" Harmony continued before any of the girls could open their mouths.

"Not a thing." He affirmed.

"Not even the names of your parents or where you live?"

"I have parents and a house? Then why on earth did I wake up naked at Buffy's house?"

All the girl's eyes had widened like saucer's before they started speaking at once excluding Cordelia who remained quiet but looked shocked regardless.

Unable to handle their chittering Xander raised his hands and said, "Ladies, ladies, one at a time please."

Quieting down upon his request, one of the African girls asked, "So you really don't remember anything at all?"

"Not a thing Miss?"

"Aura, Aura Williams…you really don't remember anything do you?" She asked her tone filled with sympathy.

"Nope. Pleased to meet you…again." He replied giving her a roguish grin, which she returned with a shy smile of her own.

Another girl this one Asian with her hair having blue stripes in her hair asked, "And you woke up naked in Summers house?"

"Well, I had a blanket covering me when I woke up." He supplied.

Again the girls sans Cordelia shared a look and had a silent conversation. At the end of which Aura said what the others were thinking, "You don't think she _you know_ did she?"

"Sure seems like it. I didn't even think of that. I just thought Xander got mugged last night." Harmony said while the others pondered over her theory.

"That could be too. Plus I mean it was obvious to everyone that Harris had a thing for her so why would she…ya know?"

Looking back and forth between the two completely lost Xander asked, "What are you girls talking about? I don't like being out of the loop especially when it concerns me, and I'm sitting right here."

Sighing Cordelia explained, "They think Summers slipped you Roofies. The date rape drug. It makes you really sluggish and forget what happened...within the last twenty-four hours. Which basically proves she didn't Roofie you because you didn't just forget last night you forgot everything before waking up. So it sounds like you got beaned last night."

"Yeah…Buffy wouldn't ah Roofie me. She seemed very concerned about my wellbeing this morning when she found me awake. Plus...I don't entirely know how to explain it, but I have this gut feeling that she's not that kinda person." He finished feeling strange.

Giving him a smirk, Cordelia replied, "You would know better than anyone. You were pining over her like a puppy since the moment she showed up."

"Forgive me if I can't see myself pining over anyone. But I won't deny I care about Buffy very much." He replied, his tone slightly dry.

"Xander? Harmony called getting his attention.

"Yes, Mrs. Kendall?"

Sighing she said, "I told you to call me Harmony. I wanted to know why you saved me exactly."

Blinking as if he was asked why he breathed he replied, "Because, you were in trouble."

"That's it? You didn't do it to try and get a reward, maybe be a rebound guy?" Aura asked.

"The only reward I need is knowing she is safe…and I don't know what a rebound guy is."

That response earned him some appreciative looks and a round of giggles from the group. Giving her hero a warm smile, she replied, "Well I think you deserve a reward anyway. Which is why I called. He deserved a wardrobe overhaul don't you think?"

The girls began to nod, and Xander inquired, "What's wrong with my attire?"

"For one, you lack socks or shoes, for another, I think that's a girls' lounging outfit." Harmony pointed out critically.

Looking down at himself then back up, he replied, "So, what do you recommend?"

Seeing the group giving him an appraising look before identical smiles crossed their faces. A shiver crawled up Xander's spine as he thought, _'I don't know why, but I have a growing sense of dread at the moment. This does not bode well.'_

* * *

The trio of Buffy, Giles, and Willow watched from the shadows as the Cordettes dragged Xander from store to store. The Englishman spoke up, "As you can see he is in safe enough hands. Even if he's being treated like a life-sized doll."

"Giles he's with the Cordelia of all people. He's not ok, even if he doesn't know it." Willow reaffirmed with Buffy nodding along with her.

"Yes, I'm sure she's a right blood-sucking vampire." Giles sighed before standing up and saying, "I'll be heading over to the book shop, do let me know if something serious actually arises won't you?"

With that, he was gone leaving an awkward silence behind him. Buffy did her best to ignore the silence by keeping her attention on Xander's predicament. But she had no choice but to face her female best friend when she said, "Are we not going to talk about this?"

"Is it wrong that I was hoping no?" Buffy asked. Seeing Willow's look, she sighed and said, "What do you want me to say, Willow, I'm sorry Xander woke up and started to act like Prince Charming? No, actually he was charming before this in a goofy sort of way, I just didn't act out of respect for you as my friend."

"And I appreciate that I do." Willow replied earnestly before reaching across the table and taking her friend's hand in her own she continued, "But we need to talk about this."

"Why? I haven't done anything, and I don't plan on it." Buffy replied, quietly adding, "I want you two to be happy together."

"Why, you think you feel you can't be happy because you're the Slayer?" Willow challenged. Seeing her friend's surprised look, the redhead gathered her resolve and continued, "What? My parents are psychologists Buffy. I've been reading psyche books since I was like six. From which I've deduced that I have low self-esteem, ranidaphobia fear of frogs, and I know how to read people, often because they ignore me. So I know that you want Xander and me together so you can feel like something good came out of all the slay-age. But what is it **_you_** want?"

The false blonde's mouth opened and closed soundlessly several times before she finally managed to get out, "I want…I want to keep everyone I love safe. I want to be strong enough to protect them from what I know is out there. To make the right decisions so that nobody, especially not Xander, has to get hurt any more than he already has."

"Why Xander?" Seeing her friend look away, Willow pressed on with her new-found resolve, "Why Xander Buffy?"

"Because I like him ok!" She hissed, making sure to keep her voice low, "I like him, and I feel guilty because I know I don't deserve to like him. It's my fault Jessie died, it's my fault he got raped by a giant mantis demon, and damn it if I wasn't here then Giles wouldn't be here, which means what happened the other night, what is still happening to him, is my fault too!"

Sighing, knowing she wasn't going to enjoy this, Willow began, "Buffy I'm sorry to be the one who has to tell you this, but everything bad that happens on the Hellmouth isn't your fault personally."

Before she could begin to protest, Willow continued knowing if she were interrupted her resolve would falter and die, "Bad things had happened here long before you showed up. People were killed or disappeared for years, and it was blamed on gangs, drugs, or runaways. If anything, you being here keeps things like that down to a minimum."

"But bad things still happen to Xander because he hangs around me!" the Chosen One protested.

"I love Xander, you know that, but him getting in over his head has nothing to do with you. The moment he found out Jessie was taken, not even you could stop him from going to his rescue. That's how close they were. As close as brothers."

She sighed in wistful remembrance before continuing her tone fleck with distaste, "As for 'Mrs. French' he was thinking with the wrong head on that one, but it wasn't entirely his fault either as she was releasing out some serious pheromones."

"So she drugged him?"

Willow nodded, "Essentially, yes."

"Bitch." Buffy spat.

Willow gave her super-powered friend a small smile, "On that, we can agree. Now, as for the last thing-"

Buffy held out a hand silencing her friend before pointing a group of jocks that had everything from chains, to pocket knives, to baseball bats. They were looking in the shop windows and seemed to be looking for someone with obvious ill intentions planned once they found them. Seeing one of the group rush up to the rest and gesture to the very store Xander and the Cordettes were currently in.

"It's going to have to wait, Wills, we have a sitch."

* * *

True to his gut feeling, Xander was dragged from store to store and forced to try on numerous outfits. In the first store after more than an hour of trying on clothes without actually buying anything, Xander decided to voice his opinion, "Um ladies? Not that I don't appreciate this, because I do, but do you think there is some way we could speed this up a bit?"

Harmony spoke up as this was her idea, "Sure, do you have any preferences colors-wise Xander?"

"Red, Black, White, and Gold or Yellow." He ticked off immediately.

Nodding the blonde remarked, "Well you're an autumn, so that makes sense. Gray eyes, dark hair, I'm assuming you got that streak of white from the attack last night."

"Grey, I thought your eyes were hazel?" Cordelia questioned.

Shrugging he replied, "I wouldn't know. Did you spend a lot of time looking into my eyes before I became an amnesiac?"

Seeing her girls giving her curious looks, Cordelia bit out, "Only to glare at you Harris."

"Ah, so we weren't friends then?" Seeing her shake her head he finished, "A shame, you all seem kind enough."

"Thanks." The Queen Bee said feeling awkward with the others echoing her sentiment and tone.

Something on a rack catching his eye he went over and grabbed it before holding it up. It was blue with all manner of other colors and strange designs on it. "What is this thing?"

Giving it a glance, Harmony replied, "It's a Hawaiian shirt."

Cringing and crinkling his nose, he replied, "Ugh, it's hideous. Who would choose to wear such a thing?! Just looking at it makes me want to gouge out my eyes!"

The girls shared a look before they burst out into a fit of raucous laughter. Seeing them all in the midst of a giggling fit, he found himself confused, _'Is it something I said?'_

* * *

Things moved along quickly after that. Clothes were bought quicker because the girls knew what to look for and he had fewer objections. They quickly moved from store to store, buying everything from t-shirts to jeans, even a suit. When he tried to protest, citing they were spending too much money, Harmony just laughed while waving the money she took from her assaulters' wallet and said, "Don't worry Xander. So far, Mike has been footing the bill."

That made him feel a little better at least. He didn't feel right, having these girls spend their money on him even if they assured him their parents could afford it. Currently, they were in a shoe store, and for some reason, they were trying to get him to buy multiple pairs of shoes. "Why do I need many pairs of different colored shoes?"

Pointing at one pair that was made of shiny black leather, then a pair of black and red Jordan's, a finally a pair of black leather loafers, Cordelia replied, "Business, Casual, and Business casual shoes."

"Hmm, I see…but what if I'm doing something intensive?"

"Like?" Blue the Asian girl with blue stripes in her hair asked.

"Beating the crap out of some thug?" he asked innocently.

Not missing a beat Aura went over and picked a pair of sturdy black leather boots that had two thick straps of velcro near the top. "Then you'll need something like these. There snug, steel toed, and durable, with hard rubber soles. My older brother went out and bought a pair just like this when he joined the peace core."

Taking them in hand he got a feel for them, even tapping the toes to "Very nice, thank you Aura."

The African Cordette nodded, "Yeah no problem. Though, if your gonna go all vigilante on us, you'll need a durable and protective outfit. A Kevlar vest might be a good idea, along with an old pair of army combat pants from an Army Surplus, they let you put things like pads in the knees and have spaces for velcro pouches. That with the boots and you have the beginnings of…something at least." She finished lamely feeling embarrassed.

Making a mental note, to look into getting the things she mentioned, he replied, "I'll look into it, thank you. But if you don't mind my asking, how do you know about all of this?"

Giving a slight shrug, she replied, "Like I said, my older brother Devon joined the Peace Core. He thought he was gonna be some kind of hero or something…" She gave a wistful smile, "He's always been optimistic like that. But what he expected was to go into some war-ravaged country guns blazing and overthrowing corrupt governments. What he got was handing out food and medicine to a lot of sick and hungry people."

Giving something between a grimace and a smile, Xander replied, "No one can save everyone all by themselves. Most times, they are lucky just to save those in front of them. Still, his heart's in the right place."

Seeing the look on his face, Aura was about to ask if he had some first-hand experience on the matter when no less than fourteen members of the football team; one of which was a beaten and bloody Mike Corner, waltz into the place. Each was armed with either with pipes, chains, or knives and all had murder in their eyes. "Xander!"

Hearing the warning in her tone, he turned to face the angry mob. The moment he laid eyes on them he shifted his body sideways, knees slightly bent to offer a smaller target in preparation for the coming confrontation, and in preparation to dodge. Yet, his tone was civil as he asked, "Gentlemen, can I help you?"

The foremost of the group, a tall, broad-shouldered boy with dark blonde hair and aquamarine eyes smirked unkindly and replied, "It seems you've forgotten your place in the pecking order Harris."

"Is that so uh…Cordelia, name?" he asked, having absolutely no clue who this guy was.

"Jack Mathers. Captain of the Football team and leader of the sentient tribe of apes known as the Jock." She replied sending said boy a sly smirk at the insult.

His cocky grin gained a depraved veneer as he set his sights on Cordelia, "Just wait until I'm done with him, and I'll find something else you can do with that mouth of yours. You'll be a lot quieter too, which is a bonus."

Giving him a disgusted look, Cordelia replied, "Yeah, I don't think so. Not even if you and I were the last two people on earth."

Mather's ignored her, however, focusing his gaze back on the amnesiac, "Jumping one of us when he was getting some time alone with his girl and then stealin' her? I think he needs to be taught a lesson, don't you boys?" he asked the geared up mob behind him.

"YEAH!"

"He did not steal me, he rescued me from a rapist!" Harmony defended.

Corner replied, "You knew exactly what was gonna happen. What did you expect?"

"What?!" Someone from the back of the pack called before making their way out of the crowd. He was dark-skinned and clean-shaven with thick frizzy hair cut in the shape of a flattop, and he was carrying a two-foot long pipe with a u-bend at one end.

Aura recognized him, calling out sharply "Jamal? Little brother, just what do you think you're doing?"

Glaring into his beaten friend's eyes, the now named Jamal asked, "Is that right?"

"She wanted it, man, trust me." Corner replied.

Frowning, Jamal nodded and turned away before whipping back around and nailing his fellow jock in the face with his pipe. Corner tumbled to the ground, and Jamal made ready to finish him only for the pipe to be grabbed by Xander who said, "That's enough. If anyone gets to kill him, it's me. Now go sit down by your sister for a bit while I take care of this." Doing a quick headcount he finished with, "It shouldn't take long."

Jamal locked eyes with Harris. At that moment, the jock didn't see the school clown, self-proclaimed 'King of Cretins'. Instead, he saw a fighter who was oozing confidence. Despite the fact that some of them had a good fifty pounds of muscle on him and a few inches he didn't look concerned in the least. So Jamal backed off and then made his way over to his sister and her friends but not before tossing Harris the pipe and saying, "Good luck Harris."

Turning to face the remaining members of the football team, Xander spun the pipe around by its u-bend holding it like a tonfa before replying, "Thanks, but I don't need luck when I have skill. Now, let's get this over with."

"Get him!" Someone yelled, and they came at him in a rush.

He didn't know what caused it, perhaps adrenaline, maybe the same thing that caused his memory loss in the first place. He didn't know, but regardless it was the same phenomena he observed with Buffy earlier but only even more pronounced. They were now moving at a snail's pace. He could hear each breath like the roar of car engines. Heartbeats were like a thundering chorus of drums, and blood rushing in veins was the water rushing down thousands of rapids.

Chains spun through the air with a slow and steady whooshing, and by the time any of them had so much as taken a step, he'd come up with half a dozen plans of action _. 'Nearly a dozen opponents all armed, with makeshift weaponry. I outclass them in terms of strength, speed, and skill, and am crudely armed myself. This should be simple. Take out the alpha of the pack first, and see if that causes the others back off.'_

He dove into the throng of bodies ducking and weaving in between chains, pipes, bats, and blades, till he came face to shocked face with Mathers. Two rabbit punches, one to his solar plexus and the other to his chin sent him flying backward where he slammed into a shelf of shoes before collapsed into a heap. After which, he turned to the remaining jocks and asked, "Do you still wish to continue? I can't guarantee your safety if you do."

The group stared at him then turned to Mathers before charging like a herd of raging bovines. Sighing, Xander thought, _'So be it.'_

He practically danced towards his foes, starting out with a spin kick that sent the man at the fore flying and using his momentum he transitioned into a spinning back fist with the pipe that made another crumple like paper, while with his free hand he shoved another backward making him topple over a padded bench. Ducking under a pipe swing, he delivered a rising uppercut along with several other punches as he was lifted off the ground. Hearing an enraged yell from behind, he lashed out with his foot, hitting one in the stomach before doing the same with his opposite arm striking his unseen foe on the chin and finishing both off with a diagonal spin kick.

Three came at him with pocket knives drawn. He spun his own pipe like a dervish using its reach to keep them at bay while he smacked them around. One lunged at him, only to have his wrist broken by a swift pipe crack, and then to have said wrist grabbed while a sharp kick was delivered to the elbow, breaking it, and for a coup de grace, he pulled the arm out of its socket with a sickening jerk. For the remaining two knifemen he spun his makeshift tonfa by its handle thrashing them both viciously across the face.

Of the fourteen that originally came in, only two were left standing. His eyes flicking briefly to the clock overhead, he saw that it had taken him just over a minute to manhandle eleven people, even with him holding back considerably so as not to accidently kill someone like he did to Miss Summers skillet. Fixing his remaining two conscious assailants with a stern gaze, he said, "Now, get the other's and get-"

"Xander!" He turned upon hearing a familiar voice full of worry call out his name. She was a pale, green-eyed redhead wearing a pink cardigan, jeans, and sneakers. He knew her, he knew that voice and that face…

"Willow?"

Before she could answer, Buffy, rushed past her and him both before spear tackling the two remaining goons who were attempting to sneak up on him while he was distracted. The Slayer wailed on them mercilessly from her position atop them, raining down punch after punch on the two, "Leave. Him. Alone. You. Jerks!"

Grabbing his arm, Willow asked, "Xander are you ok?"

"I'm fine Willow." He replied before breaking her hold on him and going over to the enraged Slayer.

"Buffy, Buffy that's enough!" Xander said grabbing her raised fist, and pointing out, "There unconscious."

Huffing the Slayer nodded before roughly pulling her arm out of his grip and getting up. Once she was back on her feet, she wrapped Xander in a bear hug strong enough to put real bears to shame. Putting him down, she punched him in the arm and asked sharply, "What were you thinking, running away like that?"

"Sorry, needed to clear my head." Noting that he felt minor discomfort being hit by Buffy.

Glancing around at all of the passed out jocks Buffy inquired, "Is that what you call all this? Clearing your head?"

Thinking about it for a moment, he replied, "No, I'd call this a warm up to actual exercise."

Sighing through her teeth, Buffy told him gently, "That was rhetorical Xan. C'mon lets's get outta here before the rent-a-cops show up and we get a lifetime ban from the mall."

"Whoa, Bruce Leroy in the house! That was some crazy Matrix-shit man!" Jamal said coming up to the duo and clapping Xander on the back.

"Thanks, I think," Xander replied.

Looking at the guy and noticing the Cordettes approaching, Buffy spoke loud enough to be heard by everyone, "We should scram before security shows up."

"As much as it pains me to agree with Summers, she's right. Let's amscray." Cordelia said while shooting the faux-blonde a glare one she returned with interest.

She rested her gaze on Xander for a moment, and her eyes softened before she gave him a small smirk, "Thanks for shutting up that monkey Mathers, Harris."

"Not a problem, anytime Cordy." She raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't comment on it, deciding, in the end, to just walk away with a little wave.

Grabbing her little brother by his ear, Aura said, "C'mon Jamal let's go home."

"Ow, ow, dang sis leggo my ear!" Jamal whined as he was dragged out of the store.

One by one the Cordettes made their leave, thanking Xander as they left. The Asian girl Blue was silent, but her eyes lingered on him appraisingly for a few moments. The last to go was Harmony who stood on tiptoe before giving her hero a kiss on the cheek, stunning the Slayer and his best friend. "That's for saving me the second time today. Thanks, again Xander."

"Your welcome." His words were simple but earnest causing her to give him a last genuine smile before leaving to catch up with her clique.

"Xander," Willow asked catching his attention, "What did she mean when she said saving her for the 'second time' today?"

Seeing the two glaring at him he said, "I'll tell you later. First I should collect my things, and we should get going."

Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, Buffy dragged him out of the store, calling over her shoulder, "Willow, get his bags, I'm going to make sure he can't run off again."

"Ok!" Willow turned and saw almost a dozen packages seated around the bench the Cordettes were seated around. "Oh shoot."

* * *

Giles was in the middle of enjoying some passable Earle Grey and tucking into a good book a bag full of purchases by his side when he glanced out the window and saw his charge dragging her friend by the collar, the heels of his shoes dragging against the floor. A few steps behind them was Willow, almost a dozen bags looped around her arms. Sighing, he placed a bookmark in his book and gathered his purchases thinking to himself, _'I wonder what I missed?'_

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 10,304 words Number of Pages: 22 Date Completed: 4/12/17**

* * *

 **AN: Hello all you beautiful people out there! Welcome to the second chapter of Wrought in Iron. I got such a huge response from the first chapter of this fic (38 reviews as I type this note) that I decided to continue. As you can see, I'm sending poor Xander through the ringer, but I'm doing it for several reasons.**

 **He will now slowly come into his abilities. No automatic ironman suits here people. It'll be a slow build in terms of power.**

 **The romance. It'll fun to write this as everyone is going to have their reasons for feeling what they do. Some I would hope would be obvious even now. And it's going to be…messy. I hope that too, would be obvious by the content of this chapter.**

 **Speaking of said Ironman suits they will be showing up…eventually. But he'll need a factory, materials, a source of steady and massive income, resources he doesn't have at the moment, but will eventually attain.**

 **Some have expressed their doubts about Xander and his near godlike strength, which he will have eventually but by then, he'll be facing things that make the First look like a standard vamp…you'll see what I mean eventually.**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank you all for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me. Till next chap, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrought in Iron**

 **By Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Grammarly, Self-Proofread**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or anything else in this fic.**

* * *

 **Ch.3: Iron Resolve.**

"Xander, are you listening to me?!" An irate Slayer demanded, having gone on for several minutes about fighting the entire football team with his yet untested abilities, and the havoc this would cause once word got out until she noticed he wasn't paying her even the slightest attention.

Her sudden inquiry garnered his attention as he sat on the sofa at the Summers residence attempting to figure out the origin of the strange phenomena that now surrounded his person.

Rubbing the back of his head feeling sheepish, he replied, "Sorry, I'm preoccupied at the moment, Buffy."

Throwing up her hands in exasperation the Slayer turned to her Watcher, beseeching him, "Giles, can you talk some sense into him, please?"

The Englishman coughed getting the amnesiac's attention, "Xander, you have no idea where these abilities came from?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No sir, I was pondering the idea myself while Buffy ranted about this or that."

"Hey!" the affronted Slayer said, yet she was ignored as the two continued their discussion.

Deciding Buffy could wait for the moment, Giles continued, "While she could've gone about it in a calmer manner, Buffy is correct in saying you could've seriously hurt those boys with your yet untested strength."

Nodding Xander said, "But that is neither here nor there. Logic dictates that to figure out my limits, tests are in order. Wouldn't you agree?"

Taking off his glasses to polish them the Brit concurred with the young man, "Yes quite."

"Giles, Xander ran away and beat up a bunch of people! Are we not going to talk about this?" Buffy inquired hotly.

"Buffy!" her mother said sharply, "Xander did the right thing regardless of having superhuman strength or not."

"Yeah, but…" The Slayer began only for her mother to put her hand on her shoulder and say, "Sweetheart, I know you're worried, but Xander is okay as you can see."

Sighing through her teeth, the faux-blonde nodded. Turning to her friend she spoke, sounding contrite, "Sorry Xan, I just…this could be another mess you don't need right now on top of everything else, ya know?"

Xander gave the Slayer a warm smile with an accompanying nod, "Yeah, I do. Thanks for worrying Buffy."

Turning back to Giles Xander inquired, "So Giles, how do you think we should proceed?"

Taking off his glasses and cleaning them as he thought of a solution, the Watcher eventually said, "Eureka! I do believe I have an idea. Mrs. Summers would you happen to have a notebook and pencil by chance? I'll need to take notes."

Nodding Joyce opened up her coffee table and after rummaging around for a moment produced said items upon which Giles motioned for the others to follow him outside his car was parked in the driveway. Motioning to Buffy, he said, "We'll be using you as a baseline, Buffy. So, if you would please do your best to lift up my car?"

"What about witnesses Mr. Giles?" Xander inquired, as even though there was no one else on the street at the moment, all it would take is someone looking out their window at the wrong moment for questions to be asked.

Picking up a few decently sized rocks, Giles scratched symbols on them and told Willow to place them in a circular pattern around the house.

"Don't do anything till I get back!" the redhead requested before rushing off.

Cocking his head to the side, Xander inquired, "What was that about?"

Spinning the pen in his hands, the Watcher replied, "Celtic Runes from the Elder Futhark. Place them around a dwelling and in the right order, and no one will see anything outside of the circle."

Hunger entered the amnesiac's eyes, "Fascinating." A look of confusion crossed his face, "I…I feel like I should know all about that for some odd reason."

His eyebrows raising to his hairline, the Watcher asked, "Is that so? I suppose it's possible that your memories have been replaced with magical knowledge, but it's just as likely that this is a side effect of Chaos Magic, which is what caused your condition in the first place."

Nodding in acceptance the teen turned to see Willow jogging back up to the group.

"Are all the runes in place?" Seeing the redhead nod, the Watcher motioned for his charge to proceed.

A determined look entered the Slayers eyes, and she nodded before going to the back bumper of Giles Jalopy and placing her hands underneath it, she pulled upwards. Even with her Slayer granted strength, she strained to lift the bumper of the vehicle. After getting it to about her waist, and despite her stubborn will, her strength gave out. The tires met the ground with an audible thump.

Nodding Giles replied, "Yes, that's well within the known parameters of a Slayer."

"Really, how much can Slayers bench?" Buffy asked a little breathless.

Recalling directly from memory, the water recited, "Half a metric ton or eleven hundred pounds is what has been consistently recorded."

Buffy nodded filing that away for later. Turning to her guy friend, she joked, "You're up Xan. Let's see if you can bench Giles car."

"Please don't." The Brit interrupted, silently praying his car makes it out of this in one piece.

For his part, Xander quietly made his way up to the car. It was a dark gray 1963 Citroën DS of solid metal construction and was made in Javel France. It was a five-speed manual, with a four-cylinder engine, a hydraulic system, and weighed a grand total of three thousand fifty-one pounds. He could tell all of that with just a glance.

He decided he would be cautious in lifting the car. It was vintage after all. Gently placing his hands under the bumper and then lifted. To his surprise, it came up easily, and he lifted it up and over his head before picking it up and deadlifting it, holding the classic car over his head with no visible effort. After a moment he gently placed it back on the ground, faced his gaping audience and asked, "How did I do?"

* * *

More tests followed the first. With Willow's help on a computer, they found he could deadlift almost two metric tons, run at eight hundred ten miles per hour, which was fast enough to break the sound barrier, and at one point during the tests, he was hit by a speeding armored truck. He came out fine, but the front end of the vehicle and the robbers who'd stolen it were totaled. As the police of Sunnydale did their jobs for once according to the Slayer, Xander was trying to wrap his head around everything he'd learned as he sat on the Summers front porch.

 _'_ _Super-strength, speed, and endurance. Enhanced senses, reflexes, and reaction time. What the hell is going on with me?'_ Shaking his head in confusion and exasperation, he huffed in annoyance while rubbing his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Buffy asked seconds after the front door swung open heralding her arrival.

"Not unless you have seventeen years' worth of my memories and an explanation for what's going on with me." He then laid back on the porch and sighed, adding, "Having superpowers is hard Buff."

Laying down next to him and staring at the top of her porch, the Slayer nodded, "Tell me about it. I mean, I never asked to be called, but at least I had someone willing to explain this stuff to me when it happened. Why it was happening, to train me and let me know I'm not going round the bend. You don't have that. I guess what I'm trying to say is, seeing your situation really makes me appreciate Giles a lot more."

"That's good," Xander commented offhandedly lost in his own thoughts.

Turning her head to lock eyes with him, she said determinedly, "And that's why I promise you, we'll figure this out. Together, one step at a time, no matter how long it takes."

Sighing he replied, "Thanks, I appreciate it. Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

To which the slayer shook her head and replied, "Don't apologize. I get it, believe me. You wanna head back in and see what Giles and Wills are up to?"

Flipping to his feet with unparalleled grace he offered her his hand in response.

"Showoff," Buffy said with a smirk before accepting his hand, and the two headed back inside. Willow was typing away furiously on her laptop, while Giles was going through the books he'd brought from his house. Both were working furiously to identify what had happened to their fellow Scooby. Upon seeing the two enter the room, they looked up, and Willow broke out into willow-babble. "Xander-we've-Giles-and-I-I-mean-have-been-doing-our-best-to-try-and figure-out-what-happened-to-you-last-night."

The amnesiac was silent for a moment, deciphering what his friend had just said before he finally nodded, asking, "Ok, what have you found so far?"

Taking a breath, the hacker replied, "Well, while Giles is cross-referencing your abilities with any creatures in his books and I'm trying to track down your costume pieces to their respective franchises, hoping to narrow his search some. So far, I've identified Tony Stark, Iron Man from Marvel Comics, but that's only because I recognized the armor from last night."

Becoming serious something Willow wasn't used to from her Xander he asked, "What can you tell me about this, Iron Man?"

Turning her laptop toward him, she said, "Have a look."

Taking the computer, Xander began to read. The more he read, the more he wanted to know. About mechanics, computers, theoretical physics, and all sorts of other things. Even as the thoughts crossed his mind, more screens popped up on those very subjects, some from top secret government facilities that 'didn't exist.' Xander scrolled through them all at the same time at breakneck pace voraciously consuming the knowledge presented to him like a man in the Sahara stumbling on an oasis. His mind turned to how to create the metals necessary to create an Ironman suit, and he pulled up the Periodic Table, and in a matter of moments he'd come up with the most viable way to create an Ironman armor with known technology available at the current state of human know-how.

Willow, who was standing behind him as he did all of this at the speed of thought, could only gape as he broke into places like ITT Tech, the Pentagon, Cheyanne Mountain, Area 51, someplace in Massachusetts, and even the White House…All with but a thought. Shaking his shoulder to get his attention, Willow said hurriedly, "Xander shut it down and hide your tracks now!"

Again, with a mental command, all the windows on the screen disappeared. Turning to face him, Willow asked, "How did you do that?"

Shrugging he replied, "I have no idea."

"What just happened?" Buffy asked as Giles looked up from his reading to eye the teens worriedly.

"Xander just hacked into several military black sites, including the White House."

Giles summed up the situation for all of them, "Bloody Hell!"

* * *

Deep with the depths of Cheyenne Mountain, klaxons were blaring. The Stargate Program housed deep within the secret compound was currently on red alert. SG-1 through 25 was gathered in a conference room with General Hammond, the bald man looking more grave than usual. Major Jack O'Neil, the leader of SG-1, asked, "What's wrong Hammond? You look like you swallowed a lemon."

That earned a chuckle from the room even the General himself. "I wish that were the case, Jack. No, we've had a security breach. Someone hacked our firewalls like they were nothing."

Disturbed mutterings filled the room and Colonel Samantha Cater, Jack's Second in Command spoke up, "Hacked by whom sir? The Goa'uld, Russians, Chinese, the Cubans?"

Hammond shook his head, "We don't know, what we do know is this was a strategic attack on United States soil. Besides this installation, Area 51, the Pentagon, and even Central Command's cyber security was compromised."

"The White House?! Someone hacked the White House!" Jack yelled taking to his feet.

Holding out his hand to calm his friend and belay the fearful storm his outburst had caused. "Settle down people! From what little we know, nothing important like the nuclear launch codes were stolen from Central Command."

A sigh of relief was breathed collectively by the room as Hammond continued, "The same cannot be said for this facility, however. Whoever did this went right after all our information relating to Naquadah and Asgardian and Goa'uld tech and metals. To what end, we have no idea at the moment. Orders from POTUS are to attempt to backtrace the hack. All off-planet missions are suspended until this situation is resolved. We don't want whoever these people are, be they Goa'uld or otherwise, learning about the Stargate."

Hammond swept a stern gaze across the room, before finishing, "Let's get this wrapped up quickly people. Every hour we're delayed gives the Goa'uld time to plan something. I want the Asgard informed of the situation ASAP and if possible, assisting in the search. Dismissed!"

* * *

Randolph Carter was the President of the Repository otherwise known as Miskatonic University. He was a man who had seen many strange, great, and terrible things in his lifetime. Of slender build with a pallid complexion and of gaunt-features, with sunken brown eyes, of which, if one stared at them long enough, would see the wonders and horrors of the universe. His hair was a brown disheveled mess. Both it and his full goatee were tinged with gray. As with most of his associates at Miskatonic University, the president wore a black suit fit from the 1930s a different era altogether. He sat in brown leather swivel chair thinking over this latest conundrum.

 _'_ _For someone to so easily hack our magically enhanced firewall only to steal the notes of one late Walter Gilman. Of all the knowledge he could've taken from the Book of Eibon to the Pnakotic Manuscripts, or Elder Things forbid, the Necronomicon itself. This person or persons, whoever they are, all but waltz in a secure vault, ignores all the gold and jewels, only to take an origami crane. Why?'_

His people were already using locator spells to track this individual down sooner rather than later, he would have his answers.

* * *

"Umm, on a scale of one to ten, how much trouble am I in right now?" Xander asked after a pregnant pause.

The Slayer's reply was as flat as it was dry, "On a scale of one to ten…infinity."

"That's not okay. Maybe if I do this…" Xander easily hacked all those places again and sent an apology, citing it as an accident on his part, that he was sorry, and it wouldn't be happening again.

Feeling satisfied with himself he said, "There, that should clear everything up."

The sound of flesh smacking flesh was heard, and Xander looked over to see Willow hitting herself in the forehead. Concerned, he asked, "Willow is something wrong?"

"You just did it again Xander!"

"To apologize yes."

"What did Xander do again?" Joyce asked a crimson sheet half folded in her arms.

Looking at her mother, Buffy replied, "He's hacked into the White House twice now mom."

"Xander! Joyce chastised, before inquiring, "Wait, how could he just hack into the White House?"

At this, the group redhead thought aloud, "Well it seems Xander has some form of Technopathy."

"Technopathy? Is that telepathy with machines?"

"Exactly Miss Summers," Willow replied, pondering aloud, "But how does this tie in with everything else?"

Xander shrugged throwing his hands up in confusion with Buffy mirroring his actions. Even Giles was at a loss. Joyce cleared her throat telling the amnesiac, "I don't have an answer, but I do have something of Xanders from last night." Holding out the bundle of cloth she said, "This was laying on the couch when you left. I washed it for you."

With confusion written on his face, Alexander accepted the bundle before unfolding it. It was a crimson mantle, a jacket really. It wrapped around his arms and trailed down his back, almost to his ankles. Running his hands over the smooth almost silky fabric, Alexander had a number of visions flash through his brain…

* * *

 _He stood before a blue-haired woman dressed in a cassock. She stared at him like a bird of prey with a multitude of rapier-like blades in her hands completing the mental image acting like steel talons. He half-clenched his hands around blades that have yet to appear in his hands. A list used so often it may as well be a mantra went through his mind._

 _'_ _Judge the Concept of Creation.'_

 _'_ _Hypothesizing Basic Structure.'_

 _'_ _Duplicating the Composition Material.'_

 _'_ _Imitating the skill of its making.'_

 _'_ _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.'_

 _'_ _Reproducing the accumulated years.'_

 _'_ _Excelling every manufacturing process.'_

 _Then he spoke the two words that defined his very being,_ _ **"Trace On."**_

 _The image of a revolver firing had appeared in his mind moments before emerald lightning flashed from his hands moments before two falchions one with black with a red hexagonal pattern, the other a cloudy white. Each had a streak of the other color in their centers and a yin-yang symbol in their centers. The handles were bronze wrapped in the highest quality leather. Xander identified them on sight as Kanshou and Byakuya, the married twin swords of the Spring and Autumn Period of ancient China._

 _The woman across from him asked, "Are you ready?"_

 _A silent nod was given in response, and then they charged one another. She threw her rapier blades-Black Keys- at him, each was imbued with curses of either, fire, binding, or some other adverse effect. She launched three Keys at him with but a flick of her wrist, he retaliated by throwing Kanshou. The black tortoise-shell blade spiraled into its adversaries, snapping through them like a hurricane would toothpicks, and causing the woman to dive to the side and throw out even more of her blades as she rolled._

 _The white Byakuya followed its twin, knocking the new set of projectiles off course and he chanted, "Spirit and technique, flawless and firm."_

 _Then, he traced another pair of the black and white falchions and dove into the fray. Slashing rapidly with both blades and quickly becoming a flurry of steel, he forced the woman into a retreat as her blades were not meant for close quarters. She pirouetted, flinging a Black Key with every rotation of her body, each was avoided, and every single one stuck the wall with the force of a cannonball. He closed into melee combat range where she was at a distinct disadvantage. He carved away at her meager defense shattering the blades of her Black Keys into motes of light, even as his own blades did the same._

 _A whirring filled the air as his first pair of projected blades, called back by magnetic attraction slashed the woman across her back, causing her to hiss slightly in pain._

 _"_ _Our strength rips the mountains. Our swords split the water."_

 _He then leaped back, tracing a final pair but these two were different. They were the size of longswords their edges broken and cracked, like a pair of black and white wings. Each was crackling with an overabundance of magical energy. As he charged, he spoke the final two lines of his chant, "Our names reach the imperial villa. The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."_

 _He then slashed her across her chest, gouging out a deep red X. The nun coughed up blood for a moment before muttering something under her breath. Seconds later, her flesh flowed together like liquid and her clothing quickly followed suit. Offering her a hand, she took it. Rising with a smile on her face she said, "Outstanding. You passed. I have nothing more I can teach you. Wait right here a moment, I have a graduation gift for you."_

 _She left the room they were fighting in and returned momentarily holding the very same cloak he was now touching. Offering it to him with a smile she said, "Welcome to the world, Emiya Shirou."_

* * *

Xander was brought out of his trancelike state by Giles shaking his arm and asking concernedly, "Xander, is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Giles, I just need to try something real quick. Hold this for me." He asked handing the older man his mantle.

Alexander took a deep calming breath and half-clenched his fists. He pictured the flawless blades in his mind before he imagined the revolver hammer being pulled back and fired. **_"Trace on."_**

Pain arched through his body as his Magic Circuits all twenty-seven of them switched on for the first time. But he fought vampires with nothing more than sheer determination and a piece of sharpened wood. This was nothing. So, pushing past the pain, he focused on the mental image of the two swords.

Eldritch lightning arced from his palms and then took shape. The married twin swords Kanshou and Byakuya coming to rest in his waiting palms. The amnesiac Harris looked at one blade then the other in abject wonder before giving them an experimental twirl. They felt right in his hands as if they always belonged there in the first place.

Giving a light chuckle in surprise, he said, "Heh that actually worked."

Giles, Willow, Buffy, and her mother all stared like fish at the newly materialized blades. Giles, with his extensive knowledge of the arcane, was the first to recover fixing his glasses on his face before leaning in to get a closer look at the legendary weapons.

"Extraordinary, you know magic. These blades are beautiful," He then tapped one with a finger and was met with resistance, "Real, and you pulled them out of nowhere. It's like you somehow solidified an illusion."

The librarian questioned his young charge, "How did you know to do this?"

To which he pointed to the mantle the man held in his arms and replied, "It showed me. I had visions of a man fighting a woman and receiving this shroud."

"Shroud, Xander?" Joyce asked while leaning in a little to get a better look at his new weapons.

"This is not a jacket, but a first rate Conceptual Armament. One created from the shroud of a saint. Turin to be precise, as it repels the effects of the external environment."

"Good Lord! **_The_** Shroud of Turin?! The supposed shroud of Christ himself?" Giles babbled looking at the mantle in his hands with near reverence.

Spinning the blades around, so he was presenting them handles first to the Slayer he asked, "The very same. Hold these for me will you Buffy?"

The faux-blonde eagerly took the blades in her hand, surprised with the heavy weight of such light looking weapons. Seeing the giddy look on her daughter's face, Joyce warned, "Elizabeth, don't even think of swinging those things around in my living room."

Sighing and resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Buffy replied, "Yes mom."

Xander then took his mantle and cloak from the Watcher and noted that it was actually in two separate pieces. One went around his arms, and the other half looked like it was meant to be tucked into his belt and worn that way. _'Weird, why would a shroud be shaped like this?'_

Deciding he didn't like the design all that much as if he was going to build an ironman suit, such a cloth could get in the way, he did what the person Emiya Shirou, did in his vision and altered its shape. The fabric flowed together like a vacuous liquid before finally assuming a new form in his hands that of cloth that he could snap around his waist held in place by the metal clasps that formerly held the sleeves in place.

Holding up and examining his work for a moment he nodded, saying, "There, that should work out nicely."

It was then that Willow went on a tangent, "If you can create swords I wonder what's stopping you from creating things like gold, jewels, platinum, and other valuable metals."

Turning to Buffy, Xander inquired, "Does she always go off on little rants like this?"

"Yeah, especially when it involves you somehow." The Slayer replied, giving him a little smirk.

"Hey, I'm right here you know?!" the redheaded geek replied, blushing a shade similar to her hair.

The two superpowered individual looked at their friend and nodded causing her to pout slightly. Joyce smiled at the scene of these children acting their age instead of world-weary, paranoid, sleep deprived warriors. _'Maybe everything is going to be ok after all.'_

"Right speaking of me, I think the three of us need to have a long overdue conversation." The amnesiac said looking between the two girls, causing them to blanch.

"Mr. Giles help me prepare lunch for us while the kid's talk won't you?" she asked with a bit of forcefulness. Proving she was not ready to forgive the man for putting 'her children' in danger anytime soon.

The man from the Land of Tweed stuttered out, "O-of course."

"Do you need any extra help Mrs. Summers?" Xander offered immediately.

Giving the boy a warm motherly smile, she replied, "No thank you, dear, you cooked breakfast already. Why don't you go to Buffy's room and have your talk? We'll call you when it's ready."

"Letting me go to my room with a boy mom?" Buffy joked.

"An honorable man that I trust implicitly, yes." The Summers matriarch replied, giving said young man a smile which he returned.

Taking them both by the hand, a blushing Slayer said, "C'mon let's go have that talk."

* * *

Xander looked around Buffy's room, seeing for the first time in his known memory. It was different, more normal than he expected. Everything was an off white color, from the paint on her walls, the silken drapes on her windows, to the shag carpet covering her floor, even her bed cover, and plywood desk was a pale white. Only a pink stuffed pig and a few clothes were strewn about broke the monotony.

Throwing her arms wide, Buffy said, "Welcome to Casa Summers. Sorry about the mess."

"Huh." Was all Xander said looking about the room, doing his best to remember every detail.

Raising an eyebrow at him, the Chosen One inquired, "Huh what?"

"I don't see any crossbows, half-finished stakes, swords hanging from the walls, no pink anywhere except for the stuffed pig…this isn't at all what I expected the Slayer's room to look like."

"My mom only just found out about me being the Slayer yesterday Xander…but now that you mention it since she knows now it probably wouldn't hurt to keep a few things around just in case."

"Indeed, but that's not why we're up here is it?" Xander inquired, making the two tense like startled rabbits.

Seeing that, he chuckled, saying, "Calm down you two, I'm not going to say anything bad. In fact, I have an a…unusual proposition for you both."

That caught the two's attention, "What kind of proposition, Xan?" Buffy inquired.

Rubbing the back of his head, he began, "Firstly, you have to promise to let me finish talking before you say anything. Agreed?"

Seeing the two nod, he began, "Ok, let me just start by apologizing. I overheard something I wasn't meant to hear. That said, I don't feel I can rightfully choose one of you over the other as it could potentially hurt our group dynamic in the worst possible way."

When both opened their mouths to protest he silenced them with a mere raise of his hand, "Please, let me finish. If I were to choose one of you over the other, that could lead to bitterness, resentment, hatred. For that person to separate from the group to grieve their loss.

He paused allowing that to sink in, "Now, I can't remember anything about myself at all. But I can see that you two are close. That **_we_** are close. In a town like this, someone on their own is a sheep waiting to be slaughtered. I refuse to be the cause of anyone's death."

Buffy opened her mouth to argue against such a thing, but he cut her off, "Buffy all it takes is for one of you to be distracted for a moment. Just a moment for something bad to happen. I may not remember anything about myself, but I know that when I look at the two of you, I feel a deep connection. Until I figure myself out, I'm not willing to let go of anything. More than that, happiness around here seems hard to come by. Thus, I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure everyone around me is as happy as can be."

Xander paused again, steeling his nerve, "Due to that I'm about to ask is a little unorthodox but…can I have you both?"

Their eyes bulged out of their heads, then they looked at each other, then back at him. Buffy found her voice first asking, "Xander, are…are you serious?"

"Yes."

Willow, however, was concerned, "Xander, you've talked about doing this for the sake of everyone around you being happy. But what do **_you_** want?"

Without a second thought, he replied, "For everyone else to be happy."

Slowly Willow nodded, "Uh-huh, and why did you let the Cordettes drag you around the mall earlier?"

"Miss Kendall insisted on repaying me for saving me from her would-be rapist."

That was news to the two Scoobies. "Well, that explains the kiss she gave you," Willow muttered. She then carried on, "You said Harmony insisted on doing that, you didn't ask?"

"No, knowing she was safe was all the reward I needed."

Seeing Willow adopt a stern look, Buffy nudged her friend in askance, "We need to talk alone for a minute Xander."

"No eavesdropping." Buffy joked as he headed for the door.

He smiled promising, "I won't."

Once he was outside the room, Buffy looked at her friend who was now looking upset. "What's up Will?"

"Something is definitely wrong with Xander." The redhead said.

"Yeah, he has Retrograde Amnesia. We know this." Buffy said patiently.

Shaking her head causing her firebrand hair to whip around furiously, she retorted, "No, you don't understand. This is more than amnesia. It's like Xander's lost more than just his memories…like his sense of self is just gone."

The Slayer was confused, "Sense of self?

"Right, I was the only one raised by Psychologists. The feeling of self or self-concept comes in three parts, the view you have of yourself self-image, how much value you place on yourself. Self-esteem or self-worth, and what you wish you were really like, the Ideal self. These concepts are defined by self-esteem, self-knowledge, and the social self. All of this helps answer the question of, 'This is who I am.' Did you follow all of that more or less?"

"Or less," the Slayer replied, "So in layman's terms, Xan has no self-worth in himself and only gets joy out of helping other people?"

"Yeah," Willow replied, surprised that Buffy followed along with what she was explaining. Not for the first time, Willow had to remind herself Buffy was **_not_** a natural blonde.

Buffy took control over the conversation then, "Ok, so how do we handle this?"

"That depends…what did you really want to be with Xander?"

"Willow-"But before the Slayer could even start, she was cut off by her friend, who said, "Just stop pitying yourself for five seconds Buffy and answer the damn question!"

A knock came at the door, and Xander asked, "Is everything ok in there ladies?"

"We're okay!" Willow called back while silently challenging the Slayer to answer.

"Yes, I like him ok? There, I said it, happy? Was there a point to this other than making me feel like a bad friend?" Buffy almost growled.

She didn't know if Xander being changed had triggered something in her friend, but Willow had suddenly 'womaned up' for lack of a better term. Case and point, she just smiled at the frustrated Slayer and finished, "Like I didn't get to finish earlier, not everything is your fault, Xander's choices are his own, and lastly…you deserve to be happy, same as everyone else. You just need to reach out and take it!"

Buffy locked eyes with her friend for a long moment before sighing and saying, "Fine I'm in, but how is this going to work?"

Willow ever the practical one just smiled and replied, "We just need to set and agree on some ground rules is all. This type of thing worked out for Einstein, so I'm sure it can for us too."

* * *

Xander waited with baited breath outside Buffy's door, hoping he hadn't been too forward. He was afraid he'd caused the two to argue. But Willow assured him they were fine, and the only outburst came from her. He was tempted, sorely so, to listen in on their conversation. But, he promised them he wouldn't, and he was a man of his word. _'I just hope no one gets hurt over this.'_

His musings were interrupted when the door suddenly opened revealing Buffy. She didn't look as if she had been crying, nor was she red in the face. He took that as a good sign as she motioned for him to reenter the room. He looked to Willow who was sitting on the bed, and she too looked no worse for the wear. All good signs as far as he was concerned.

Buffy joined Willow on her bed, and an awkward, tense silence came over the room. Finally, the amnesiac could stand it no longer and had to ask, "Well, did you come to a decision?"

"We did. We're willing to go through with this…with a few rules in place to make sure this works for everyone involved." Willow informed him.

"What kind of rules?" He inquired.

In response, Willow handed the object of her affections a loose sheaf of paper. He took it reading it over.

 **This binding contract stipulates the following for all parties involved:**

 **1\. Introductions shall be made between any future prospective members.**

 **2\. Another partner wishing to join the group shall have the situation explained in full beforehand.**

 **3\. Veto of any future partners is done by majority vote after serious debate.**

 **4\. Plans shall be upheld between consenting parties. (No flaking) Apocalyptic event notwithstanding.**

 **5\. To be honest at all times, so as to limit jealousy and misunderstandings.**

 **6\. No relations shall be had outside of the relationship.**

 **7\. This arrangement shall be equal for all parties.**

 **8. NO CHEATING WILL BE DONE BY ANY PARTY!**

 **9\. Respect shall be shown to** **all parties** **involved at** **all times** **.**

 **10\. Any party feeling dissatisfied can, at any time, call a meeting which will be held to resolve the situation ASAP.**

Reading it over again, Xander, for the most part, agreed with what they'd come up with. But he did have to object about one thing, "It says we can introduce new members, but they can be vetoed by majority vote. You two outnumber me two to one."

"That's why we're going to talk it out first." Buffy said patiently before giving him a devilish, knowing smirk, "Why so concerned about this Xan, already have a girl in mind? A certain blonde Cordette maybe?"

Ugh, I hope not." Willow stage whispered, continuing in a normal tone, "You may not remember, Xander, but the Cordettes treated us like trash all through school. I doubt you saving her is going to undo all that."

Ignoring Willow for a moment, Xander retorted, "What about you Buff? I distinctly remember an Angel being mentioned in your and Willow's conversation. A vampire with a soul if I recall correctly. Cursed with a soul and we have no idea what could undo said curse?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Buffy said surprised at how quickly he managed to turn this around on her.

Just as she opened her mouth to retort however he continued, "Nothing, just I'm all for having him in on this…provided Miss Ken-Harmony gets the same treatment."

"That's, that's blackmail!" Willow sputtered out.

To which the amnesiac shook his head and replied, "No, that's evening up the odds. As it is now, you and Buffy control everything that happens in this relationship. If Harmony and Angel join the group, however, we have one person who is clearly on my side and a neutral tie-breaker in the form of Angel."

Willow wanted to dispute this with him, but Buffy cut her off, "He's right Wills."

Narrowing her eyes at the Faux-blonde, Willow accused, "You're just siding with him 'cause this means you'll get to keep seeing Angel."

Shaking her head, Buffy replied calmly, "No, think about it. I wasn't here with you or Xander until last year. Xander doesn't remember anything at all. While I admit she isn't on my Christmas card list, Harmony was kind enough to buy Xander clothes, meaning she can't be all bad. Plus, Xan saving her twice over and beating the crap outta the football team, gets him some measure of respect from Cordelia."

"Mrs. Chase. Yes, she's an odd one." The demi-human commented offhandedly.

"Who, Cordelia?" the Slayer asked while Willow looked at him surprised.

Nodding he elucidated, "Yes, it as if she's trying too hard to be mean. Like it's a well-practiced social mask or some such."

Sighing, Buffy replied, "I'm not surprised. It's usually what happens when one is a part of the popular crowd. You feel like you need to act like a bitch to protect your place at the top."

Xander put two and two together, "You used to be a popular girl before you came to Sunnydale didn't you Buffy?"

The Slayer nodded, "Yeah, but that feels like forever ago. Nowadays I'm not Buffy the Queen Bee, I'm just Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The weird girl with a very close-knit group of friends."

She finished giving the two a smile, which was returned and Xander couldn't help but ask, "If you could, would you take it all back? Start over and become the Queen Bee in Sunnydale if you had the opportunity?"

Looking first to Willow then back at Xander, she shook her head and replied, "Nah, not a chance." Her visage then took a devious turn, "Now, let's have a look at the clothes the Cordettes got you, shall we?"

Groaning he asked, "Do I have too? They dragged me into stores trying them on just a little bit ago."

But seeing Willow already spreading the contest of one bag across Buffy's bed he grumbled good-naturedly, "The things I do for those I love."

* * *

After a late lunch prepared by Giles and Joyce Xander had decided it was time to reacquaint himself with his parents. "Thanks for the food, but I think it's about time I went home. Which way is my house anyway?"

Everyone else at the table shared a worried look and Willow asked, "Are you sure? I mean you can stay at my place, and we can leave for school from there."

"No." He said giving her a suspicious look, "I'll be alright…is there something you're not telling me about my home life? Something I should know?"

Seeing Willow hesitate he told her, "Honesty at all times remember?"

The redhead looked like she sucked a lemon for a moment only to nod and say, "Your parents…aren't good people Xander. They drink, belittle, insult and hurt you every chance they get…well, your dad does you and your mother. Your mother drinks because of your dad. Or so you told me once. Xander, are you ok?"

She asked because his face had become a blank, yet grim mask, his fingers steepled in front of him. While no one could tell exactly what the teen was thinking at the moment, they knew it didn't bode well for someone, likely Tony Harris.

"Which way is my house?" he asked, at last, his tone pensive and dark.

Hearing doom in his voice, Giles tried to dissuade him from this course of action, "Xander, think about what you're doing."

The Californian native cut the Brit off, "I have. First I'm going to break his arms, so he can't hit back. Then his legs, so he can't run. After that, I'll break the rest of him."

He felt a super-humanly strong grip on his shoulder and spun to face the Slayer, "Don't try and stop me, Buffy. He has this coming."

Shaking her blonde locks, she replied, "I'm not going to stop you."

This caused Giles and her mother to give her surprised looks, while Willow's was full of reproach, "I just want you to promise me you won't kill him."

Locking his steel eyes with her green, he replied heatedly, "He deserves to die."

"I don't doubt it. But if you kill him as you are now, that makes you a murderer. Worse, that makes you a killer in cold blood. You're better than that Xander."

Releasing an aggravated sigh, he nodded, "Fine, I won't kill him. I just settle for breaking every bone in his body instead."

Buffy gave her currently secret boyfriend a winning smile accompanied by a kiss on the cheek, "That's the idea."

Turning to Giles, he asked again in a much calmer tone, "Which way to my house?"

"It's not too far from mine, I can lead you there," Willow told him, sounding resigned.

Giving a stiff nod, he gave her a curt, "Thanks," Before turning to Buffy's mom and saying in a much warmer tone, "Thank you for everything Mr. S."

Gracing the young man with a loving smile, Joyce told him, "Of course dear. Do try not to end up in jail, won't you? You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

Seeing there was nothing he could say or do to dissuade him, the Watcher sighed in defeat, instead saying, "Very well. Seeing as I can't stop you from committing assault, might I suggest steering clear from St. Heather's Church on your walk home?"

Not being familiar with the name, like much else, Xander inquired, "Why what happened there?"

"I don't know yet. The entire place exploded on Halloween. The official report says that a downed power line blew the main gas line. But the church exploded from the inside out, and no damage was done to the street."

"I see. Well, we'll steer clear. C'mon Willow." He then took her by the hand and led her out of the house.

"Seeya tomorrow Buffy, Giles. Later Misses Summers!" Willow called out, waving as she did so.

* * *

As the two walked down the street, Xander noticed Willow occasionally sneaking glances at him. Finally, he asked, "Something on your mind Willow?"

Swallowing, the redheaded hacker nodded asking in a small voice, "Xander can I-uh, ask you a favor?"

Stopping and turning to her, he gave her a warm smile and said "Of course. If it's within my power to grant, it's yours."

Looking down and blushing to the roots of her hair, the shy girl muttered out, "Can we hold hands as we walk, since we're seeing each other now?"

Smiling affectionately at how cute she was being, he took her hand in his, "Sure."

Willow tried to hush a squeal of glee, but Xander heard it anyway. Silently, he chuckled to himself. Only half paying attention as Willow babbled on about this and that. He allowed his mind to wander. _'Who was I? What beliefs did I hold, what values? Did I have a favorite food, music preference, a memory that got me through the hard times?'_ He sighed to himself, _'If so, I can't recall in the slightest. I suppose it doesn't matter. Who I am and who I feels like two entirely separate people at this point.'_

His gaze roamed over to the burnt out husk of the church Giles as them to avoid. He wondered what actually happened there. The longer he stared, the more he felt like something was…watching them from the wreckage. Not liking the feeling he was getting from the burnt out ruins, he hurried Willow and himself along past the desolate place. Disliking the chill that was running down his spine. Like he was being sized up and stalked by something. Something predatory in nature.

"Xander?" Willow asked perplexed.

Not looking back at the once holy place, he replied, "I've got a bad feeling."

He didn't slow down until he turned the corner. Once he did, he released a sigh of relief. "Xander?" Willow asked in concern.

"I don't know how to explain it, but something-something bad was watching us from the ruins of that church."

Instantly becoming concerned, Willow inquired, "Should we call Buffy and Giles?"

Much to her surprise, he shook his head, "No whatever it is, it should not be provoked needlessly. I'll tell Giles about it tomorrow. For now, let's just get ourselves home."

Nodding reluctantly, Willow led him by the hand pointing out her house halfway down the street on the opposite side they were currently walking on telling him if he ever needed anything at all he could slip through her window on the second floor by hopping the fence and climbing the tree in the backyard. Something she assured him he'd done many a time to escape from his problems at home. Causing him to frown.

Sorry, Xander." To which he shook his head and replied, "Don't. It's not your fault."

"Your house is up ahead."

So it was that Alexander Lavelle Harris set eyes on his home for the first time in living memory. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be all things considered. The lawn was well kept, and there wasn't an engine block laying in the yard. That said the house looked like it was in dire need of new paint, the wooden fencing needed replacing, and the palm tree in their front yard was shedding and needed the peelings picked up.

Steeling his nerves, he turned to Willow and said, "You should go now, I don't want you to be here for what comes next."

"Do you have to do this?" Willow asked unshed tears forming in her eyes. Taking the hand he still had clasped in his own, he laid a kiss on the back of her wrist, feeling her pulse before saying, "I do now go."

Blushing yet still looking downtrodden she nodded and began walking away only turn back and call, "Remember, don't kill him, Xander! I don't want you in jail!"

"I won't I promise!" he called as he locked his eyes on the front door of the house. He took a breath and let it out, preparing himself for what was to come and then walked up the sidewalk to the front door.

Checking the door, he found it wasn't locked. Shaking his head at their incompetence, he let himself in, before calling out, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

* * *

The first thing he noted as he walked in the door was the copious amounts of bottles and cans of beer that were scattered all throughout the entryway. Plastic bags were overflowing with them and even more littered the ground making it difficult to even get in the house. Shaking his head in disgust, the demi-human made his way further into the house and merely found further signs of alcoholism and negligence. The kitchen was covered in a thick film of dust and cobwebs as if it had never been used, and half a dozen full four-sided pyramids covered the counters, built out of beer cans and glass bottles.

 _'_ _I'm not sure whether to be impressed or disgusted by the fact that my parents can drink so much.'_

Hearing a noise off to his left, he turned and found a heavily intoxicated man stumbling towards the fridge. Rage, anger, disappointment, and so many other negative emotions that burned hotter than the earth's very core consumed him the moment he laid eyes on the man. Xander made his way over to the man intent on 'having words' with him. Taking him harshly by the shoulder he spun him around and punched him in the face, sending him sprawling.

"Get up! I'm far from done with you." He spat at the confused man, who looked up at him in utter confusion.

"Wha-who'ar…X'ender?" He slurred out.

Giving a firm nod, he took a loose fighting stance on instinct and said again, "Get up."

Rage flooded Tony Harris' veins as he stumbled to his feet. "Yew Lil' shit! Think ya kin sucker paunch me eh?!"

The drunken man swung a lumbering arm which his estranged son easily caught on his forearm, before retaliating with a shot to his gut with such force behind it, that it caused the man to wretch on his arm. Kicking his legs out from under him, causing him to wallow in his own bile and for his ankles to shatter like glass. Picking him up by his throat and cutting off a bloodcurdling scream. Xander proceeded to use the abuser as a punching bag, allowing himself a small satisfied smile to cross his lips when he felt them man's ribs shatter under his fists.

He punched him in the face, his lower jaw broke and teeth, both shattered and whole, flew from his mouth in a spray of blood. Another swing and the cartilage that made up his nose snapped like wet tissue paper. Xander then pulled his 'father' close and whispered, "You won't hurt me, her, or anyone else, ever again."

He reared back his fist, intent on driving it through the man's skull when a pair of hands latched onto his bent arm, and a voice feminine, fearful, yet raw begged, "Xander, stop!"

In his peripheral vision, he saw an older woman with long reddish-brown hair, her face drawn and worn by years of hardship and emotional turmoil. Looking at her he felt both sympathy, pity, and slight disgust. This was Jessica Harris, his mother.

Turning his attention back to the writhing broken from in his hands, he asked, "Why should I? After all he's done," His question lingered in the air, the dark silence only broken by his father's whimpering.

Jessica's voice was soft as she replied, "Because, if you do this, you'll become something **_worse_** than your father…and we both know you're a better man than him." She added pressure to both his arm and in her tone as she finished, "Please Xander, let him go."

Xander stared into Tony Harris' eyes then glanced back into his mother's pleading ones before remembering his promise to both Willow and Buffy. One he'd almost broken. Throwing the bleeding mass onto the kitchen floor with a contemptuous flick he said, "Get out."

"Wha-?" Tony hacked out as he attempted to take sweet precious air back into his starved lungs.

"Get out," Xander replied with force in his tone, "Just because I've decided to let you live, doesn't mean I'm going to continue to let you live under the same roof as my mother and myself and continue your abusive behavior."

Pointing to the door, Xander spoke with finality, "So get out."

Plucking up courage from his anger, Tony raved, "Y-You can't throw me out! This is my house!" Seeing the boy's glare, he wilted and asked, "W-Where would I go?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, the steel-eyed boy replied, "I do not know or care, but you won't be staying here any longer. Even if you have to crawl away." Pointing to the front door, he said with finality, "Now go."

"You can't do this!"

An almost evil smile slowly crept its way up Xander's face before he asked in faux-cheerfulness, "I can't? Well now, that's where you're **_very_** **_much_** mistaken…"

* * *

Anthony Harris soon found himself manhandled onto the sidewalk of his own home, his mangled body tossed to the curb like so much trash.

"And stay out!" His son said before shutting the door with an audible clack. Moments later a rain of various fabrics, _'my clothes,'_ he realized rained down on his head. Whimpering in pain, Tony collected what he could before he began to crawl towards the bus stop, deciding it would be best to stay with his brother for a while if he'd put up with him that is...

* * *

Dusting off his hands in satisfaction, Xander returned downstairs where his mother was waiting. Upon his arrival, she gaped at him like he was someone or something other than her child. _'Then again, Buffy did mention I had changed physically.'_ He thought as he took a seat across from her.

After a long, tense silence, Jessica Harris found her voice and managed to ask, "Xander, what-what happened to you? You've change, both physically and mentally." She noted looking into his now steel gray eyes which used to be hazel.

Deciding to be forthright with her, he said, "I wish I could tell you mother, but I have no idea what actually happened." Pausing he added, "In fact, I don't recall anything at all before waking up at the Summers residence."

Jessica's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hands before she began to slowly shake her head, "No, you're wrong, you have to be!"

"I'm afraid not." He gave her a wan smile, "But it's not all bad, I've made some new friends…I think."

Xander abruptly took to his feet, "Now, I believe that we should continue this discussion after dinner. But before that…" He began searching under the sink before coming back up with cleaning supplies that were even dustier than the countertops. "This kitchen could use a thorough cleaning, wouldn't you say?"

Jessica silently marveled at the way her son was acting now. Gone was the fear of her drunken husband, the bitterness in his tone, the shame that lay in his eyes whenever he looked at either of his parents. Of all the things her husband put her through, the abuse, both verbal and physical to the point he drove her to drink, was nothing compared to the look of shame she saw every day in her own sons' eyes as he looked at her. Both that look and her husband were gone now. This led her to think that maybe, just **_maybe_** if her son could change, she could as well. By choice, not by circumstance.

So, giving him a weak smile, she replied, "Yes, though we don't have much in the way of food around here."

Opening the fridge Xander found copious amounts of alcoholic beverages, taking up a majority of the space. He also found a two-gallon jug of curdled milk and a half-empty ketchup bottle in the door. The freezer bore a little more in the way of food, even then, it was all prepackaged frozen meals. Shutting both doors, he shook his head and said, "This won't do at all. I need to go to the store."

Glancing out the window, Jessica noted the sky was just beginning to turn pink and caramel, the colors of the sunset. _'He should be safe enough.'_

With that thought in mind, she dug through her handbag and handed him her credit card saying, "Here take this and go buy what you need. Just make sure to be back before dark, this town isn't safe at night."

Taking the piece of plastic, the amnesic replied, "You mean because of the vampires?" Seeing her incredulous look, he told her, "I've been fighting them for a while now, or so I've heard. Don't worry, I apparently know how to handle myself."

Making his way towards the door, he called back, "I'll get the groceries; you clean the kitchen while I'm gone."

Jessica Harris hardly heard the door shut. The fact that her son was aware of those things and had admitted to willing combating them on top of everything else he'd said and done over such a short amount of time had put her into a state of shock. Her first instinct was to reach for a beer, yet she refrained.

She knew where that path led and had no desire to tread down it any further. So she went to the fridge and pour every last drop of the vile substance that had claimed her life these past years down the drain. That done, she rolled up her sleeves and proceeded to clean the kitchen. Bottles and cans were bagged up, counters were wiped down, the floor swept. Jessica did anything she could think of to keep her mind off of the ever approaching darkness and the things that lurked within it. All the while, silently praying, hoping her son would return home soon. Safe as well as sound.

* * *

Darkness fell as swiftly as it did suddenly in California. Or in the case of Sunnydale, a hawk swooping down on unsuspecting prey. Thus, did Alexander Lavelle Harris find himself walking back home after nightfall, four cotton bags in his hands as the store refused to use paper or plastic, citing it as bad for the environment. As he made his way home, he saw a woman hobbling her way down the sidewalk across the street. She was pale, with dark brown hair and was wearing a silken old-timey dress, and dragging an antique doll along the ground beside her as she stumbled on.

Concerned, he rushed to her side and asked, "Miss, are you alright?"

* * *

Drusilla weakly raised her head when she felt the well of power approach her. It smelt of the forest after a fresh rainfall, heated metal like that found in a forge, and thick smoke. Focusing her somewhat blurry gaze on the person who was radiating this power she beheld a young boy. _'Kitten!'_ she realized with a start.

He'd changed in both appearance and power. His eyes were now the steely gray of a blade, his ears pointed like the elves her mummy would tell her would steal her away to their forest homes if she misbehaved. His hair was dark and longer than before, flecked with a single strand of white near the front.

"Miss, are you alright?" She felt no falsehoods or hostility directed towards her through her empathy, meaning he was sincere.

Latching onto him she pleaded, "Kitten help! Help me find my William!" She hit her knees soon after, silently cursing the inquisitor who brought her to such a state, and Angelus for turning her in the first place.

Suddenly she felt herself lifted up into a big strong embrace. Holding Miss Edith to her chest like a small frightened child, she looked up into his face. He was smiling at her giving off an aura that was calm, confident, and above all comforting a. She felt the warmth of his flesh slowly begin to warm up her cold form, and the beat of his heart was like a soothing drumbeat in her ears.

"I'll help you find your William…" Drusilla could all but hear the 'but' that lingered in the air.

Smiling a little, she asked, "But?"

"You have to promise never to call me kitten again…it's just weird."

Giving her white knight a coy smile, she replied, "Ok Sandy!"

Sighing he asked, "What's your name anyway? You came up to me like you knew me but…"

Giving a childish giggle, belaying her addled mind she chastised, "I'm Drusilla, you forgetful silly little boy."

Nodding he asked, "Right, where do you think William went?" his tone sounding more confused than anything.

Lifting a manicured finger Northwest, she pointed to the tall buildings downtown and the many streets and alleyways where creatures of the night could hide and stalk prey unhindered. Nodding Xander bent his knees slightly before jumping lifting both himself, his groceries and his passenger up off the ground and onto the roof of the nearest house. Another stronger leap from there and they were flying through the air heading towards downtown near his home.

* * *

Xander couldn't understand why he felt these feeling of hatred and loathing when Drusilla introduced herself. The best he could figure is that she was someone he did not get on with at all before his memory loss set in. Looking down at the frail woman in his arms, he found himself hard-pressed to feel anything other than concern and compassion towards her. _'Although, her choice of nicknames could use work,'_ the now dubbed Sandy thought as he raced across the rooftops of downtown Sunnydale, changing direction every now and again at her insistence.

"Stop!" Dru urged, "My William, he's right below us."

Looking down, Xander could make out a head of bleached white hair, "How could you tell?" he asked the woman in his arms.

Giving him a Cheshire smile, Drusilla replied, "The stars said so to me, Sandy. That and a woman's intuition is never wrong."

"Right, so going down then?" Upon receiving her nodded he hopped off the edge of the roof and landed knees bent, on the asphalt below shattering it beneath his heel. Straightening he couldn't help but quip, "Bottom floor, missing persons, shadowed alleyways…and vampires? Oh, my."

The last bit was added in confusion upon seeing 'William' turn around his face scrunched up like a prune, and resembling that of a bat with sulfur yellow sclera. On seeing this, he looked down at the woman in his arms, then at the man, William had pinned to the wall with one arm by his throat…his own father.

* * *

William the Bloody one-fourth of the Whirlwind of Europe aka Spike was having a pretty nice night. He thought he'd have to trick some cute bird at that scene the Bronze into coming back to his place and risk running into the Slayer just so his Dru could have something to eat. But Lady Luck seemed to favor him tonight, as some poor sot whose blood he could smell from a block away, was crawling towards the bus stop. It was a piece of cake to drag the poor sop into an alley. He had him by his throat and was about to take a sip when he heard a thump and a voice behind him say, ""Bottom floor, missing persons, shadowed alleyways…and vampires? Oh, my."

The last bit was added when Spike turned snarling in surprise as the interloper. To his shock, he found Dru, his Dru in the arms of a bloody elf. _'An elf that looks a lot like that poofer Harris come to think of it.'_

Sniffing the air, he picked up a scent of fresh rain, hot iron, and smoke, but underneath all that was the stench of the Slayers lovesick puppy. Shifting back from his 'game face' Spike questioned his sire, "Dru, what are you doing in Droopy's arms?" his tone was blatantly heated.

Giving her childe and lover a sharp look, Drusilla chided, "Spike, Sandy was helping me find you. Mummy wasn't feeling well."

Locking his eyes with the boy Spike smirked and mocked, "Sandy?"

"It's better than Kitten." He replied with a shrug before setting the weakened Master Vampiress on her feet.

Drusilla stumbled her way over to the man Spike had held against the wall drawn by the sweet nectarous scent of blood. She approached the wounded man and revealed her true visage. Just as she was about to bend over and drink deeply from her meal, she paused and looked back to Sandy who was staring at the scene impassively. Cocking her head to the side, Drusilla asked, "Sandy, aren't you going to stop us from having dinner?"

Spike added, "Yeah Droopy what gives? Aren't you a protector of the walking juice boxes?" Another mocking smirk on his face.

Xander had paused for a moment before he spoke, "If it were anyone else, yes, I'd be stopping you." Motioning towards the beaten man with a nod of his head he finished, "But in his case, I'll make an exception just this once."

That caused both Master Vampires to raise their eyebrows in surprise. Spike couldn't stop himself from asking "Why?" With Drusilla nodding along silently beside him.

Giving the two a mirthless smile he told them, "He's my father…and the reason you found him in such a state is that I beat him for years of drunken abuse he's heaped upon myself and my mother. I don't care what happens to him as long as you don't turn him."

Rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension building there, he finished with, "On that note, I should probably be going. My mother is likely worried sick by now. Have a beautiful night you two."

He was almost out of the alleyway when he heard a choked out voice call, "W-wait, you can't do this! You can't leave me here to die! I'm your father!"

Xander looked back right into his father's horrified eyes, "How many times did you beat either myself or my mother, your wife? We begged you to stop how many times? How often did you listen?" A poignant silence reigned, "Exactly. So now, I'm going to do exactly what you've done so many times…Nothing."

With that final word, Xander walked away, leaving the vampires to their meal. Doing his best to ignore the pained screams.

* * *

After ensuring his mother, he was alright, he made a quick meal and decided to get ready for bed knowing he had school early tomorrow morning. Yet as he attempted to find solace in sleep he discovered something interesting. He did not sleep per se. Instead, his mind slipped into a natural meditative state. He was still acutely aware of his surroundings. While in this state images of many wonderous blades, spears, armor, and shields floated across his vision along with advanced mathematical equations, and runic symbols. He knew and quickly understood each and every single one of them. This went on for hours until finally, he felt wide awake. Glancing at his clock, he found it was only three in the morning. 'Well now, what am I going to do for the next…five hours until school starts?'

Getting up he rifled around his room until he found one of many large cardboard boxes. Opening it, he found dozens of comic books. Giving a smile, he picked up one about a group called the Avengers and began reading.

* * *

 **Chapter Length: 11,240 words Pages: 23 Date Completed: 6/14/17**

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three of Wrought in Iron. Sorry for the delay but shit's been going down in my life lately and I kinda gotta deal with it before anything else. But I got this done, so that's something I suppose. I should talk about things going on in this chap, but damn if I just don't feel like it.**

 **In story related news, I set up a poll on my profile I would like people to vote on. Check it out if you would be so kind. And, that's all I really have to say. I hope you all enjoyed and till next time, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrought in Iron**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Heliosion, Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic. Everything** **belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Ch.4: Once, Twice, Thrice.**

* * *

Xander stretched and put the comics away as the first rays of dawn appeared in his window. Dressing himself in a pair of grey sweatpants and matching sweatshirt, the now changed boy crept his way out of the house and jogged down the streets. As he allowed himself some moderate exercise, he thought back to the visions he saw while in the trance from the previous evening. 'All manner of blades, mathematics, and rune sigils flowed through my mind. Yet, to the best of my knowledge, I can't recall any of that. Not that it means much.'

Turning the corner at a speed which would put an Olympic athlete to shame, Xander almost bumped into someone. He swerved at the last second and said, "I apologize, I should've been more careful."

"Don't worry about it." The girl who unless Xander was mistaken, was one of Miss Chase's friends replied easily.

She was an Asian beauty with streaks of blue highlights in her dark brown almost black hair, slender with a pale complexion wearing a blue sweatshirt and coal washed jeans with blue sneakers. He looked her over for any possible wounds.

Snapping her fingers in front of her face, the girl said crossly, "Eyes up here, Mr. Amnesiac."

"I was looking you over for wounds, I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. You seem fine." Xander explained calmly adding in a curious tone, "Your one of Miss Chase's friends, aren't you?"

Clasping her hands behind her head, the girl replied, "Yeah you could say that. We have a mutual friend in Aura Williams."

"I see. Forgive me, but I don't recall ever getting your name. I think one of the others called you Blue. Is it a nickname due to your preference for highlights?"

The girl grimaced as if she'd sucked on a lemon for a moment before she sighed, seemingly deflating before saying, "No. It's the literal English translation of my name."

Cocking his head to the side, confused by her reaction he asked, "Do you not like your name or something?"

Scratching at the back of her head, she replied, "I just get tired of the many, many jokes people can make at my expense. It gets old after a while, ya know?"

Xander nodded, "I suppose I could see that. What is your name anyway?"

"Aoko, Aoko Aozaki."

"A beautiful name." Xander said with an honest smile.

"I-uh-Thanks? God, you are honest, aren't you?" She said giving a little laugh as she looked away in slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry?" Xander replied, not entirely sure what he should be sorry for.

Sighing again, Aoko said, "Don't be, it's not your fault."

"So, if you don't like to be called by your name, is there something else I can call you Miss Aozaki?"

Waving her hands to signal no she said, "You can call me Aoko, heck at this point, I'd prefer it over being called Blue."

Nodding in response, Xander inquired, "Right then, Miss Aoko, what, if anything, are you doing up and about so early this morning?"

Seeing how he was dressed and pleased to see he was wearing one of the outfits she'd helped pick out the other day, she replied, "Same as you I expect, out for a run before I need to get ready for school."

Nodding behind him, Alexander asked, "Heading my way?"

"Weren't you coming from that way?" Aoko questioned.

Nodding he replied, "Yes, but I feel it would be…unwise to let a lady walk alone after what happened yesterday."

"That's sweet of you but I can handle myself." She replied taking a martial arts stance and throwing a curving punch.

The demi-human nodded, taking her at her word but he felt he should warn her regardless, "There are more dangerous things in this town than stupid jocks Miss Aozaki, stay out of the alleyways."

Her eyes widened, and she said, "Ah, you mean the vampires and other creepy crawlies, right?"

Xander was surprised, but he didn't let it show on his face, asking, "So you're aware of this town's particular…nightlife?"

"Aware and able to take care of myself." Aoko assured him.

Xander looked at her dubiously, "You'll need more than martial arts to handle a group of vampires even fledglings."

A thrumming filled the air then and it took Xander a moment to realize it was coming from Aoko herself. She then smiled at him while rolling up her left sleeve revealing blue glowing marks crawling along her limb like copper foil on a circuit board. He could feel them thrumming with power.

Raising his own left arm, he imagined a hammer coming down on a gun revealing to her his own magical pathways and saying to the surprised girl, "We should talk, but not here, not now. Meet me and my friends in the library for lunch if you can. We'll talk then."

Seemingly scowling, Aoko nodded, saying, "I'll be there, just don't be surprised if Cordy and the rest tag along. Harmony talked about you all last night. It was cute, even if it got a little tiresome after awhile."

"I for one have nothing to hide, I can't speak for Buffy and Willow though. See you at lunch Aoko."

"Yeah, Seeya Harris." Aoko called as she continued on her way.

"Xander."

"Hmm?" she asked, glancing behind her back.

"My friends call me Xander, I think."

Smiling a little, an action that made her look very cute in his mind, the girl replied, "Right, seeya at lunch Xander."

* * *

Xander made his way back home, and made his way to the kitchen where he proceeded to make breakfast for his mother and Harris groggily made her way into the kitchen drawn by the smell of food. "If that tastes half as good as it smells, I'm in for a treat. Good morning son." Jessica said tiredly as slowly made her towards the coffee pot.

"Mother," Xander replied with a nod, "Breakfast will be ready shortly. Please have a seat."

"As soon as I get my coffee dear." Jessica promised.

Xander however, gave a chair a 'light' kick knocking it into his mother and all but forcing her to collapse into it. "Xander!"

Ignoring her cry for a moment he spun the chair around, so it faced the table and Jessica Harris marveled at the spread in front of her. A trio of French toast sprinkled with powdered sugar and maple syrup, fluffy yellow scrambled eggs, and breakfast sausage greeted her along with a steaming cup of…

"Oh, you made green tea," Jessica noted.

"I did," Xander said as he sat down on the opposite side of the table from his mother, saying, "Do you not like tea?"

Jessica shook her head, saying, "No, it's fine. I just prefer…stronger drinks."

The two ate in silence for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Xander spoke up, "I didn't say anything last night, but I noticed you poured out all the alcohol."

"Yes, I-I'm done drinking."

Xander nodded, "Good to hear, with your permission I'd like to take the money made from recycling the cans and put the money towards a project I have in mind."

Jessica shrugged, "That's fine, as long as you don't mind hauling them to the grocers and turning them in."

"I'll do it after school. Speaking of, I should get ready, if you'll excuse me." Xander rose and put his plate in the sink before heading upstairs.

Jessica silently wondered if her husband, in one of his drunken rages, had knocked her over the head and she was dreaming all of this.

 _'_ _It would be just my luck.'_ She thought ruefully. She was an orphan from the prestigious Calax family that helped found Sunnydale two hundred years back, her family making money in silver mining primarily. The family fortune dwindled over the years until her Grandfather Geoffrey founded Calax Industries. Bad investments and frivolous spending caused the company to go belly up. She was still able to collect money on the family patents though. This was why Tony never worked and always drank.

In a way, it was very much her fault that she ended up in this situation. If she'd made Tony get a job instead of just allowing him to sit about and do nothing, this whole situation could've been avoided. _'Not like I have any room to talk. I never got a job either.'_

She was pulled out of her musings by a knock at the door. Hesitantly making her way towards it, fearing it was Anthony, she peeked out the blinds in the parlor only to see two girls around her sons age standing on their porch.

The redhead she knew easily enough, Willow Rosenberg was one of her son's closest friends. The petite blonde next to her was a mystery however. Pulling open the door, she said, "Hello Willow. Who's your friend?"

Said girl smiled introducing herself, "Buffy Summers, ma'am, nice to meet you."

Doing her best to give the plucky girl a smile she said, "Nice to meet you too 't you come in? Xander is getting ready, he'll just be a moment. Please don't mind the mess we're in the middle of a transition of sorts."

The girls came in walking around trash bags that were full of empty beer bottles and cans. They sat down in the kitchen and did their best to ignore the awkward atmosphere. For Willow it was because she knew Xander's mother was…less than ideal. On Buffy's part it was her first time meeting the woman, so she didn't feel like she had the right to judge her.

"So, Buffy, how long have you and Xander known each other?" Jessica asked hesitantly, in an attempt to clear the air.

"A little over a year now ma'am." The Slayer replied, happy to break the tension on something easy like this.

Jessica nodded filing that away for later, "Willow, how are your parents doing?"

"Same as always Mrs. Harris, they keep busy." Willow chirped.

That got a small smile from the downtrodden woman, "Yes, I'm sure they do."

Jessica decided to get to the meat of the matter, "Do either of you know what's going on with my son?"

The two shared a glance, and Buffy said, "He got beaned over the head last night while Trick-or-Treating with us. He has Retrograde Amnesia."

Jessica nodded, "That explains somethings, but not why his eyes are suddenly silver, or his ears pointed," Seeing the girls surprised looks, she said, "I admit I may not be the best mother, but even I know my son's eye color."

Pausing to collect her thoughts the worried mother asked, "Did…did he get involved with the 'strangeness' of this town?'

"You know about…" Willow trailed off.

"The vampires, ghouls, and whatever else? Of course, I do. Almost all the parents-" She paused again this time in pain of some half forgotten memory, "All the parents in this town, have lost someone to those fiends."

Both Willow and Buffy suddenly reached across the table and grasped the woman's hand. She seems to receive some kind of strength from the two and managed to continue, "In my case, Tony and I lost our first child AJ, at the tender age of five."

Both teens paled at the revelation, but neither spoke as she continued, "I was coming home from the store, just me and AJ, dusk was falling so naturally, I was hurrying home. I was worried as many children had gone missing of late. A noise came from an alleyway, a trash can lid or something. It startled me, but it turned out to be a cat. AJ loved animals. He got away from me and chased it into the alley."

She paused to collect her thoughts, seemingly lost in the nightmarish memory now. "I paused for just a moment to place my groceries down before I chased after him. By the time I got there…he was in the arms of one of those creatures. She had him in her grip drinking from his neck. Then she pulled away…looked at me and smiled before she…she snapped his neck like a twig. To this day, I still hear his neck breaking in my sleep."

"Mrs. Harris…I-I'm so sorry." Willow said, aghast that she had to go through such an experience.

Jessica seemed not to hear her as she continued, "I'm sure you can imagine what happened next, I called the police, but they covered it up. Said he died via falling from a fire escape, and wanted to put me in jail for negligence! I had a good lawyer though. Tony…AJ's death broke him. He was always a drinker, but now he drank to forget. Blamed me for AJ's death, and when Xander was born he just saw AJ and he hated being reminded of the son he lost."

AJ and he hated being reminded of the son he lost."

Willow's brain was awhirl as Jessica finished her sorrowful tale, _'I had an imaginary friend named Ashley who disappeared around the same time as AJ…was she really imaginary or-?'_

The teen genius all but jumped when she felt Buffy shake her arm and ask worriedly, "Wills, is everything ok?"

Nodding hastily Willow replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Buffy."

Buffy didn't believe her for a second, but she was prevented from grilling her girl who was a friend when their shared boyfriend entered the kitchen.

He was wearing a thin red long-sleeved shirt, coal washed jeans and brown shoes. Seeing them, he smiled and said, "Ladies."

Willow wrapped Xander in a hug on sight, whispering into his ear, "How did things go last night?"

"I didn't kill him, as requested." He said this aloud for Buffy's benefit.

"Xander?" His mother inquired.

"They wanted to know how things went with Tony, I was…less than pleased when I left Buffy's house last night."

"That's putting it mildly," Jessica replied curtly, "Tony had to crawl down the sidewalk because you broke his legs."

"Xan!" Buffy chastised.

"I said I wouldn't kill him, I never said anything about making him wish he wasn't dead."

Buffy opened her mouth to argue, only for Jessica to clear her throat and ask, "Shouldn't you kids be going? You don't want to be late for school."

The Scoobies looked at the clock before each other, Buffy promised, "This isn't over."

"Of course not." Xander turned to his mother, promising, "I'll take care of the cans after I get home from school."

Jessica couldn't help but smile as the teens rushed out the door. _'To be young and full of energy.'_

* * *

The moment Xander set foot on the High School grounds he heard an enraged voice shout, "HARRIS!"

Looking around, he found a short balding man, whose only remnants of raven black hair clung to the back and sides of his head with a hawkish nose and sunken eyes which were filled to the brim with wrath stalk his way towards him.

"Who?" Xander mouthed as the man drew closer.

"Principal Snyder." Willow replied worriedly.

Stopping in front of the amnesiac, the trollish man hissed, "Harris."

"Sir?" Xander asked raising an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Did you disable our entire damn football team over the weekend, by beating them like some common hoodlum?"

"The beating I gave them was anything but common sir."

"So, you did do it." Snyder crowed victoriously.

Xander nodded, "I did, as any who would defend a rapist deserves no less than utter contempt, wouldn't you agree?"

Smirking evilly, "You just admitted to assault Harris, give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops, and have you arrested."

"Because I can have the best attorney in LA here in under an hour with video proof and our testimony that it was self-defense?"

Snyder turned at the sound of Cordelia Chase and her clique walking onto the scene. Frowning, Snyder said, "Miss Chase, you shouldn't concern yourself over this."

"Actually, I think I should. As Mike Corner and his primitive apes came looking for a fight as the cameras in the mall will clearly show. I wonder what Daddy would think if he heard about how twisted the administration is here? If he hears your willing to back rapists, he might just pull his funding from the school."

"You should be careful with your words Miss Chase." The weaselly little man warned, his tone dark and threatening.

"And you should be careful who you threaten with the cops, Principal Snyder, lest you find out what it's like to be bent over in the prison showers." Cordelia replied. Her peace said as cheers and jeers rang out, the Queen Bee and her crew walked past.

Then as if the world decided to pour salt in the wretched man's wounded pride, a glob of bird crap landed square on his head. If the students weren't howling in laughter before, they were now. Even Cordelia paused, not only to smile at the karmic scene, but look at Xander and say, "Are you coming or not Harris?"

Giving the sharp-tongued girl a smile Xander replied, "Of course Miss Chase."

Buffy and Willow shared an amazed glance as they followed after their boyfriend.

* * *

As Xander walked the halls of Sunnydale High, he noticed people giving him either odd, fearful, or respect filled looks. A group of kids in glasses and metal in their mouths even clapped and cheered as he passed. Finally, he turned to Buffy and asked, "Why is everyone giving me such odd looks?"

It was Harmony, not Buffy who answered, "We might've spread the word about what you did at the mall yesterday."

"Damn it, Harmony, this is the last thing Xander needs right now," Buffy groused with Willow nodding along silently next to her.

Cordelia defended her clique-mate, "Well I hate to break it to you Summers, but we were in a store full of glass windows. People had cell phones and recorded the event. Even if we didn't spread the info, and Corner and his goons wanted to keep quiet about it, the story still would've spread. So, we told the real story."

"Thank you for that Miss Chase. I hope your feeling better today, Miss Kendall?"

Harmony gapped like a fish out of water for a moment before she all but squeaked, "I-I'm doing fine, thanks…" She added a bit more forcefully, "I told you to just call me Harmony."

"That you did," Xander absently noted. He was about to ask a question when he heard a voice shout, "BRUCE LEROY IN THE HOUSE!" Moments before an arm snaked its way around Xanders shoulder.

"Damn it Jamal," Aurora muttered under her breath as she shook her head in exasperation.

Xander turned to see Jamal Williams, the only unharmed member of the football team smirking back at him. "The man, myth, and legend has arrived."

"Jamal, how are you?" Xander asked politely.

Giving a little laugh, the boy replied, "Feeling a lot better than the rest of the football team today, I can tell you that much. Although my ear is a tad SORE this morning for SOME reason." He directed a glare towards his sister as he said this.

"Boy, you deserved it, shut up," Aura sassed right back to her brother, adding teasingly, "Besides, if you can't handle a little pain, then maybe you shouldn't be on the football team to begin with?"

Just as Jamal was about to retort, the bell rang, signaling five minutes to the start of class. Willow grabbed Xander's hand saying. "C'mon Xander. We don't want to be late for AP Calculus."

* * *

The Teacher of AP Calc, Richard "Dick" Cox was going over one pop quiz for the fifth time, just to make sure it wasn't wrong. Seeing it wasn't he said, "Mr. Harris, if you would stay after class for just a moment, I would appreciate it."

"Of course, sir." The boy replied, his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor and class-clown attitude seemingly evaporated over the weekend. In its place was a quiet, calm, dedicated young man. He also scored a hundred and one percent on his pop quiz, something even his best friend hadn't managed. This was unprecedented. The boy barely managed a solid C-average in his class. Yet he aced the pop quiz, with the bonus question being on quantum mechanics. None of his students except Miss Rosenberg should've been able to do so. It was supposed to show him where the class stood and if they were actually paying attention when he spoke.

Cox knew the boy couldn't have cheated as he prefered to sit in back of the class while Miss Rosenberg took notes up front. So that left two possibilities. The first, the boy did a last-minute study session but quantum mechanics weren't covered in the high school curriculum. The second, even more frightening possibility, is that Alexander Lavelle Harris was much smarter than he let on and, for some reason or another, now decided to display it.

So, come the end of class as everyone else filed out to go to Miss Calendars computer class, Mr. Cox decided to question the boy. Stepeling his fingers, he said, "I'll be frank with you Mr. Harris. You were a test away from being kicked out of my class. Then this morning, something…unusual happened."

"Unusual, sir?" The boy asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.

In response, Cox passed the boy his own pop quiz sheet. "You scored a hundred and one percent on a pop quiz. Not only that, but you properly answered a question on quantum mechanics. Even Miss Rosenberg, couldn't do that. So, consider me vexxed Mr. Harris. What is the answer to the sudden conundrum I find myself in?"

Xander looked to the tiled floor thinking up a quick yet believable lie. "To be entirely honest with you sir, I've always been an intellectual, but the circumstances of my homelife have not allowed me to reveal my full potential."

The man leaned forward, immediately on full alert. He was tough, but fair, and cared for all his students. The fact that Harris was getting a C-average in AP Calc was impressive in and of itself, but he was still going to kick the boy out of AP classes. As if he could get a C in these classes, he could likely get an A with regular coursework. Yet the moment he heard something at home was affecting his performance, he was immediately concerned.

"What is going on, Mr. Harris?"

"Until recently, my father was verbally and, in some cases, physically abusive towards my mother and I."

Xander paused, to collect his thoughts, but to Mr. Cox, it seemed as if the boy needed a moment to steel his emotions, after such time had passed, Xander continued, "He drank, a lot. I tried doing well in school at first, way back. But he just kept telling me I'd amount to nothing…after awhile I believed it, because I stopped trying."

Xander thought this was an elaborate lie, yet as he spoke flashes of memory pierced his brain.

The sounds of his parents, mostly Tony, shouting at his mother.

"Yew'll never a'munt ta anything boy, dunn even try." Again, Tony's voice, slurred from excessive alcohol consumption.

"Ok kid this is how yew mix a Old Fashioned." Apparently, Tony taught him how to mix drinks at some point?

"Xander?" Mr. Cox's voice sounded distant.

"I told ya to pick up the damn cans!" The sound of flesh slapping flesh reverberated throughout Xander's' mind and he absentmindedly touched his cheek expecting to feel pain but feeling nothing.

"Mr. Harris?"

Hearing the teacher call his name a little louder caused Xander to snap out of his funk. "Sir?"

"Are you well?" he asked.

"I'm fine," The teen promised, "Anyway, last night, I finally had enough, and he and I duked it out. In the end, he was tossed out of the house, where he went after that, I don't know, or care."

That was the truth too. For though he knew the man was dead, he had no idea what William and Drusilla did with his body. He was drawn to the sound of his teacher sighing and drawing both his hands across his face as he did so. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Mr. Harris."

Shrugging he said, "It's fine sir, not like it was your fault."

"Yes well, in any case, what will you do from now on? It's not too late for you to truly excel if that is what you want to do."

Xander nodded, "I think I do, sir."

"What fields were you thinking of going into, Mr. Harris?"

He thought back to what he learned on Tony Stark and answered, "Mechanics, and Economics primarily."

Mr. Cox started nodding as he started to write on a scrap piece of paper muttering to himself as he did so, "Makes sense, takes after Jessica, obviously."

When he finished, he spoke again in a normal tone, completely oblivious to the fact Xander heard his utterances. "I can arrange for you to take Physics I, Macroeconomics, and AP Chemistry. If you can catch up quickly enough something I have no doubt you can do, we'll see about getting you up to speed on this year's coursework, alright?"

Xander nodded respectfully, "Yes sir, thank you, sir."

Make no mistake though Harris," Mr. Cox said as he looked over the rim of his glasses at the boy, "I expect a hundred and ten percent from you from now on understood?"

"Yes sir, I won't let you down."

"Good, now take this hall pass and get to Calendar's calls before she decides to send a search party for you." The AP Calc teach said this good-naturedly while shooing the boy out of his classroom.

* * *

Xander walked on cat's paws as he silently entered Miss Calendars computer room, handed her his note, and took the only empty desk. Next to the box-shaped machine was a large plastic booklet. Flipping it open, Xander found step by step instructions on what he was supposed to do for his assignments. Xander was unlike the rest of his fellow students however. As, while they could type at on average thirty-eight to forty words per minute, he could type at the speed of thought. Thirty-seven and a half times faster than his peers. Within the span of forty-five minutes, an entire years course load was complete.

With the last assignment sent to Miss Calender's inbox Xander decided now would be a good time to start on AP Physics I. He was about to bring up the textbook on his computer when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. Turning, his gaze met that of an older woman with messy curly dark hair, olive toned skin, with eyes that shined like black onyx. She was wearing a blue and white tye-dye shirt and skinny jeans with platform shoes.

"Miss Calendar can I help you?" he asked politely.

"I hope so Mr. Harris, I just received your entire course load in my inbox. That's…well, it's unprecedented."

"But not impossible?"

"Highly improbable," She leaned in closer to him whispering just loud enough for a normal human to hear, "That is, unless you used magic?"

To Xander's credit, only his eyebrow arched as he asked, "Another one? Seriously, how many people in this school know magic? But to answer your question, no. Not magic."

"Another? No, this can wait. If not that, then what Mr. Harris?" Mrs. Calendar asked curious.

In response Xander, without touching the keyboard, brought up an internet connection, started playing a game of solitaire, hacked into the school's system and brought up his own grades, and dug up as much info on the Los Angeles Italian Mafia as he could before he drained their bank account dry making him several million dollars richer in the process. He did this all without taking his eyes off his computer teacher or touching the keyboard. The longer Janna watched the more she paled.

Technopathy?" she muttered.

Xander nodded.

"Did you just rob the Mob?"

Again, he nodded. Janna released a shaky nod, fearing what the boy in front of her was capable of with only an internet connection. "I-I-don't do anything rash till lunch Mr. Harris. We **_will_** be speaking more then. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. May I get back to work?" Xander politely inquired.

"As long as it's not illegal." She muttered under her breath.

"AP Physics I." Xander replied, bringing the book up on the screen with but a stray thought.

"Go ahead, I should go about grading your work…and getting myself a stiff drink." She muttered the last bit to herself.

Satisfied his teachers curiosity was quenched for the moment Xander delved into AP Physics I intent on catching up to his peers as quickly as he could.

* * *

By the time the bell rang for the end of class, Xander was halfway through the first year AP Physics book. He managed in English class well enough, but he felt tense, on edge, as if he would much rather spend his time doing something more productive. Once the bell rung, he met Buffy and Willow as they made for the cafeteria. "Just a heads up, we might be having some guests for lunch."

Sighing in exasperation, Buffy asked, "What did you do this time Xander?"

"I'm not the only mage in this school. Not by a longshot."

Buffy and Willow shared a glance, "We know that already, you might not remember this, but Amy Madison's mom is an evil witch."

"That makes three then." Xander muttered just loud enough for Buffy to pick up with her enhanced senses.

"There are two other witches in this school, Xan?"

"Yes." Xander's reply was concise and curt, for his mind was working on overdrive _. 'What are the odds of three mages being in the same school? One is happenstance, two is coincidence, but three is enemy action. A plan may be required. Or at least home field advantage.'_

"Buffy, do we usually eat lunch in the library with Giles?" Xander inquired.

Buffy slowly nodded seeing Xander was thinking hard on something, "More often than not, yeah. Why?"

"I have a plan."

Seeing Harmony in the distance, he jogged up to her and said, "Harmony, could you do me a favor?"

"S-Sure what is it?" the natural blonde stuttered out.

"Aoko wanted to talk to me about something important over lunch, could you tell her to meet me in the library? Your welcome to come too, of course."

Harmony was confused, "Wait, whose Aoko?"

Xander was confused by the fact Harmony didn't actually know the name of her friend, "Uh, Blue?"

Realization dawned on Harmony's face. "Oh. Yeah, I'll let her know."

He left her with a smile, saying, "Thank you, see you there I hope."

"You bet."

As he walked away, Harmony muttered, "Get it together girl, this is Harris of all people."

"Willow, could you tell Miss Calendar she can find us in the library for lunch? And tell Amy as well?"

Willow nodded, "Sure Xander but why…" The redhead's eyes widened, "Oh! OH! I see. On it!"

Willow dashed away but not before handing Xander some money and saying, "No mystery meat please, pizza if they have it."

"Xan, what's going on?" Buffy asked her beau, glancing at him sideways as they made their way into the lunchline.

"I am just…getting things out in the open. One mage here is happenstance, two is coincidence, three is enemy action in some form. Once they meet us in the library, we'll have home-field advantage."

"Two pizzas' please." Xander said to the lunch lady before the two made their way towards the library.

* * *

The moment the two arrived, Xander took a loose piece of paper, and etched a rune upon it before placing Willow's lunch tray atop it. He then proceeded to take a sharpened pencil and scratch words Buffy couldn't even pronounce into the door.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Xander?!" Giles asked, all but blowing a gasket when he saw what the boy was up to.

Standing up he revealed the phrase, **"Ui sairina ori fenda."**

Taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Giles asked, "What exactly is that supposed to do, Xander?"

Admiring his handiwork for a moment, the young man replied, "If I'm right, carving that phrase into the door will prevent any magic being used in the library."

Giles became critical of the young man frivolously playing with magic, "What does it say exactly, Xander?"

"No magic beyond the threshold. That is the exact phrasing."

Releasing a sigh, Giles looked relieved as he replied, "It should work just fine then. Now, would you like to explain what is going on?"

Explaining his reasoning and knowledge about three witches in the same school was just too weird to be a coincidence.

"Three? I know about Miss Madison but who are the other two?" Giles queried.

"The computer teacher Miss Calender, and one of Cordelia's friends."

Buffy pinched herself to make sure she hadn't misheard before she asked, "One of the Cordettes is a mage? Which one…please tell me it isn't Harmony?"

Xander shook his head, "No, it's Aura's friend who goes by Blue. Her actual name is- "

"Aoko Aozaki, at your service Slayer." Aoko waltzed through the anti-magic barrier without a care, Cordelia and Harmony following close behind. Shooting Xander a glare of reproach and saying, "You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs, it's rude."

"Sorry, I just, wanted my friends to be prepared in case."

"In case a fight breaks out?" Aoko asked, finishing his thought, "Yeah, can't blame you. A bunch of magi getting together for the first time rarely ends well. Nice anti-magic bounded field by the way."

"Thanks."

"Woah, hold up. Cordelia said holding out her hands, before pointing at Blue, "You're an actual mage like pointy hat, staff, robe, all that?"

Gracing her with an eyeroll, Aoko replied, "Pff, I wouldn't go that far, but yeah. I can do what normal people call magic. Though if you want to be super specific, the only spell I know is magic missile…" Seeing the blank faces she was receiving Aoko asked, "Seriously no one's ever played D&D before?"

"That sounds familiar to me," Xander replied. He felt his brain trying to recall half-forgotten memories, but the best he could do was bring up the images of a dashing rogue, perverted monk, and well-meaning but shy sorceress.

"Prove it." Cordelia challenged, crossing her arms.

Aoko shrugged helplessly, "Can't in here, Xander put a barrier up in here, preventing the use of magic."

"So, if we left the library, could you like, do something?" Harmony questioned.

Aoko thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head, "Now isn't the time. The whole school doesn't need to know magic exists. Come over to my place later if you're really curious."

"We'll be doing that." Cordelia promised.

"Who carved Quenya into the door?" Jenny Calendar asked as she made her way into the library proper, Willow and Amy Madison following in her wake.

"Quenya, Miss Calendar?"

"Elvish, J.R.R. Tolkien's Elvish to be precise."

Willow examined the etched symbols closer. "She's right it is! Thanks Miss Calendar, this could help a lot."

"Help with what?" The computer teacher inquired.

The Scoobies looked at each other, and Giles said, "It's up to you Xander."

Xander shrugged, "It's not going to bother me either way. On Halloween night, a chaos magician cast a spell. From how I come to understand it, anyone who dressed in one of his costumes, became what they dressed as. I however, dressed up in a bargain bin costume…the results were unexpected."

"Oh, oh wow…this explains so much." Harmony said as Cordelia nodded along, speechless for once.

Out of the blue, Harmony hugged Xander. "I'm like, so sorry this happened to you!"

The demi-human paused for a moment before returning her embrace, "Thank you, Harmony."

"Not that this isn't good to know, but I doubt you called us here to tell us this." Aoko said, getting the conversation back on track sounding annoyed.

"I did not. I simply wanted to clear the air. Besides, I was concerned." He replied, letting go of Harmony, and causing her to pout a bit.

"About what Mr. Harris?" His computer teacher asked.

"I found the idea of so many magic users being in such close proximity to each other…disturbing. Like a powder keg waiting to be set off."

"Well till now, none of us knew of the other's existence," Jenny noted, looking at her students.

"Ignorance is bliss," Xander agreed, "But so many magic users so close could lead to all sorts of misunderstandings."

"So, you organized this meet and greet, so we all know each other?'

"And can watch each other's backs, yes," Xander replied with a nod, "This town is dangerous, we are stronger together than alone."

"Just what are you proposing Xander?" Aoko asked getting to the meat of the matter.

"An Alliance of sorts. You all know how dangerous this town is. Buffy is the Slayer, she's good, but backup is always appreciated."

"He's not wrong," The Slayer said, swallowing her pride, something she'd been doing more often since Halloween, "I could use as much help as I can get."

"Blue called you Slayer before like, what's that mean?" Harmony asked perplexed.

Giles answered for Buffy, "One girl in all the world is chosen to fight the forces of darkness. Demons, Vampires and the like."

Harmony looked at Giles like he'd grown a second head, "That's gotta be like, the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

Buffy was about to jump to Giles defense when the girl who she often thought of as a 'blonde ditz' continued, "Who the heck wants all that on their mind?! Like, being a teenager is hard enough. We hardly get enough sleep as it is and Buffy has to go out doing who knows what how many nights a week by herself?!"

 _'_ _Ok, she totally has my vote if she decides to join the group,'_ the Slayer thought to herself.

"I well…"

"And let me guess your part of some lame ass secret society who 'observes' them but doesn't actually do jack shit to help them right?" Harmony seemed to be getting more and more hostile.

"Harmony, what is this about?"

The Blonde took a breath. "I-I don't want to talk about it right now, maybe later."

Xander gave her a sympathetic look, "Alright."

Turning to the witches, he asked, "Well, what do you think about this?"

"Can we have some time to think about this?" Aoko groused, not wanting to make a decision on the spot.

The Amnesiac nodded, "Of course."

Xander sat down and proceeded to eat lunch while the others, seeing the discussion was complete for the time being followed suit.

Harmony sat on his left prompting him to say, "Is everything ok Harmony?"

"Yeah, I-I'll tell you later, maybe."

"Okay, that's fine. I don't feel I have the right to ask for your life's story anyway. I do have something I'd like to ask you later, in private. If you don't mind."

Harmony looked at Xander for a moment before nodding, saying, "Sure."

* * *

While an alliance was being made in the Library, one of a darker sort was being made under the gym bleachers. "Gentleman, thank you for coming."

"What happened to your hair?" One of the others asked.

"A consequence of Halloween. Think nothing of it, I don't. Superior intellect in exchange for a few hair follicles is nothing. In fact, I consider what happened on Halloween night, a sort of rebirth if you will. The person I was is dead. All that remains is who I am now."

"I feel the same." One of the other figures replied, "Should we call you Luthor then?"

A hearty but sinister chuckle was heard, "No need to be so formal. Please, call me Lex when we're in private."

"And you all can refer to me as Faust," The second said.

The two turned to the last and largest of their number. Lex asked, "What should we call you friend? Shazam?"

A dark timbre spoke from the shadows, "No, NOT Shazam…I am…Black Adam."

Suddenly, the buzzing of innumerable fly could be heard a fourth voice broke in and asked, "Gentlemen, is there room for one more, in this Axis of Evil?"

"Who are you?" Luthor asked, unafraid of a few insects.

A pair of glowing crimson eyes peered from the shadows. "You may call me…Samael."

* * *

The rest of the school day seemed to fly by after that. Xander found it dull except for the Science class by Dr. Clark. The man seemed a bit out of his element in Xander's opinion, but he decided not to hold it against the man. When the final bell rang for the day, Xander filed out with the rest of his classmates. He made his way down the steps, Willow and Buffy by his side as he said, "We'll meet up later for patrol. Right now, I have some errands to run."

"We'll go with you." Willow offered.

Only for Xander to shake his head and say, "Nah, I can handle this. Thanks though. I'll meet you both at Buffy's, come sundown." He gave them a playful bow finishing with, "Till then my loves."

He left both girls blushing as he sprinted off. Once he turned the corner, Buffy growled, "Damn him, if he keeps this up I'm liable to rip his clothes off him and take him in public."

"B-Buffy!" Willow said, sounding scandalized, yet a part of her secretly found the thought of Xander and Buffy doing it…enticing.

 _'_ _No, bad Willow, bad.'_ She chastised her dirty thoughts.

"Sorry, it's probably just my 'inner Slayer' talking…probably." Buffy groused as she and Willow continued down the street.

"Speaking of, are you gonna, you know, talk to Angel about us soon?" Willow hesitantly brought up.

The Slayer sighed, "Yeah I need to do that don't I? I hope he takes it well."

Placing a hand on her co-girlfriend and best friends shoulder, Willow said, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Remember, if he doesn't take it well, you're the Slayer, and you can always stake him."

"Hahaha! I like this new confident Willow! Thanks, Wills, I needed that." Buffy was feeling less anxious now, but she still hoped Angel was receptive to the idea.

Glancing sideways at her fellow bestie, Buffy said matter-of-factly, "You know he's probably going to talk to Harmony before we meet up tonight, right?"

Willow huffed but nodded, "Those two have chemistry. Even I can see it. But I wonder what her deal with Giles was?

"She'll tell us when she's ready. I wouldn't want people prying into the whole Slayer thing. So, we should pay her the same respect. Unless it turns out to be something dangerous, then we press the issue."

"That was, surprisingly mature of you Buffy," Willow said, sounding impressed.

"It's been a crazy few days," The Slayer mused, "Xander was in a coma, I had to tell mom about the whole Slayage thing, Xan wakes up with amnesia, the 'brawl at the mall' as people are calling it, now we're in a secret open relationship with him…that sounded weird. We find out the school has its fair share of magic users, and something is up with Harmony. For me **_not_** to change somehow from all this, I'd have to be an **_actual_** blonde stereotype."

"True," Willow stopped in front of the Summer abode, before saying, "See you tonight?"

"Yep, at 1800 like always."

"That's six 'o' clock, Buffy," Willow told her friend.

"I knew that." The Slayer said, sounding embarrassed.

Willow shook her head at her friend's expense and said, "I'll see you at 2000 hours eight 'o' clock. Don't forget about that English essay."

"Shit," Buffy swore under her breath, having apparently done just that.

Willow just smiled as she watched her best friend, the Slayer race into her house before making her way towards her own home, preparing to patrol tonight.

* * *

It took Xander a little over an hour to turn in all the bottles and cans. Even at .05 cents for every empty container, Xander ended up with a whopping sum of $1,500. He thought about adding it to the ghost account he put the pilfered Mafia money into but thought better of it. Instead, Xander decided to hang onto it. With that job done, he made his way to the seedier parts of town. He wanted to make sure Tony had been taken care of properly.

He periodically sniffed the air once he got down by the warehouses. His sense of smell was just as keen as everything else. Soon enough he picked up the scent of decay mixed with brimstone and ashes. This could've been any old vampire, however, so he inhaled deeper. Amidst the familiar vampire scents, there was also that of cheap hair gel, leather, cotton, and tea leaves.

"William and Drusilla."

Xander headed off west, his course now set. He soon came upon a warehouse its windows wholly covered by black tarps. Knowing he had the right place he went over and knocked on the door. An eye slit was roughly pulled open, and someone growled out, "The fuck you want?"

"I'm here to see William?"

"Don't know any William, now piss off!"

The slit was pulled roughly shut. Xander sighed to himself before saying **_"Trace, on."_**

The black Kanshou and white Bakuya materialized into his hands before he kicked the door in, sending it flying backward. The moment he crossed the threshold, he leaned back avoiding a claw swipe at his throat and lashed out with Bakuya in his left hand cleaving off the forearm of the vampire and throwing Kanshou at a charging fledgling, impaling it the chest and dusting it seconds before the blade returning to his hands. With which he beheaded the disarmed vampire.

Turning in a blur before throwing both weapons, literally and figuratively disarming a bloodsucker who was coming at him, 2x4 in hand. One tried to speartackle him, but everything was moving in slow-motion now. Sidestepping the undead, he kicked it in the jaw he sent him bodily horizontal just in time to take both the Married Twin Swords in the back. They dusted the demon-possessed corpse and returned to their master's waiting hands, only for him to spin while falling to his knees, using his momentum to cut three vampires off at their thighs, just above the knee.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Spike yelled coming onto the scene and finding one of his minions with no arms, three with on legs, and two dusted.

"William," Xander greeted, "I came by to make sure you took care of my dear old dad properly. The doorman didn't want to let me in though, which led to all this… unpleasantness."

Dragging the dumb lug whose job it was to guard the door, he said, "Did the poofer come asking for me?"

"He said William boss," the blocky vamp replied.

Punching the underling so hard he cracked the cement when he impacted it, Spike ground out, "My name is William, ya ponce."

Turning to the-The Vampire didn't even know if he was human at this point, Spike ground out, "Now as for you..."

From the depths of the warehouse, a voice called out airily, "Sandy, is that you?"

Spike sighed, "Damn it all, c'mon wanker. Dru'll want to seeya now that she knows you're about."

"William, call me Xander or nothing at all."

"Only if you call me Spike, wanker." The peroxide blonde vampire had replied whilst grinning cheekily as he led the way to his sire-lover.

"Fine then **_Spike_** , please call me Xander."

"Okay, **_Xander_** , why the hell are you here anyway?"

Sighing Xander said, "Weren't you listening? you took care of Tony's body, right?"

"Oh, him. Yeah, I took care of the walking juice box. After we drained him dry, I sliced him into pieces with a hacksaw and burned them separately in different dumpsters. I kept his teeth, finger, and thumb bones though."

Xander gave the blonde Master Vampire a look, "Why?"

"Dru wanted to make a necklace," Spike replied with a shrug.

"I see."

Before the door Spike was leading him towards could be opened it was flung aside, and a black and pale blur impacted with the half-elf's chest as a half-mad voice called out, "Sandy! You came to visit!"

"H-Hello Drusilla." Xander managed to get out even as the Vampiress crushed the air out of his lungs.

"Oi, get off my woman, ya wanker!" Spike all but growled, not liking how affectionate his sire was being towards someone who wasn't himself.

Drusilla finally let him go and sent her Childe a mild glare of reproach, "Now Spiky, do not be rude to our guest."

"B-but Dru…" Spike began only to sigh when she interrupted and said, "Come, Spiky, Sandy, the tea is getting cold."

Seeing no wasn't an option Xander made his way into Drusilla's personal chambers.

All manner of porcelain dolls sat all over the place in various states of disrepair, and Christmas lights were strung up, giving the room a warm red glow. A majority of the room was taken up by a large bed that was adorned with red satin sheets. Yet there was enough room for a tea table, set, and a handful of chairs.

Taking a seat, Drusilla asked, "Sugar, cream?"

"No, thank you." He accepted his tea plain.

Xander was slightly tense. He was stronger than and faster than Buffy but taking on two Master class Vampires simultaneously would test even his abilities especially since Drusilla seemed to be a clairvoyant of some kind. All the speed and strength in the world didn't matter if someone could see every move you made before you even thought of making it.

"Relax Sandy, we're not going to treat you like dinner," Drusilla promised.

"We're not?" Spike asked, confused.

Drusilla giggled like a child, "No silly. Sandy is here to hear what the stars had to tell me after supper last night."

Spike immediately became intrigued, "You had a vision luv? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The stars told me not to Spiky. They said to wait for Sandy. Now that he's here, I can tell him what they said."

Xander, who had been silently sipping at his black tea till now, spoke up, asking, "What do the stars want me to know, Drusilla?"

The Master Vampiress hummed to herself looking up to the Christmas lights as she said, "Nineteen hands and nineteen rings. Three Rings for Alien-Queens under starlit sky. Seven to demon-matriarchs who rule over hellish hosts. Nine, nine mortal women doomed to die."

She locked eyes with Xander then saying, "One for the Bright Lord, on his bright throne. In the Land of Eregion where Shadows die. One Ring to Connect Them All, One Ring to bind them, One Ring to bring them all, and with the Light, Guide Them. In the Land of Eregion, where the Shadows die."

These words resonated with Xander deeply. Each one carving itself in his brain and would remain there till the end of his days.

Silence dominated the room for a time before Xander asked, "Did the stars tell you to tell me anything else, Drusilla?"

Giving her head a light shake, the addled Vampiress replied, "No Sandy, that's all."

"Alright then," he threw back the rest of his tea like a shot of whiskey before standing and saying, "I should be going."

Stopping at the door, he said, "I suggest you stay indoors tonight, Buffy is going hunting."

"Do you have to go?" The Seeress all but pleaded.

Spike, who was halfway out of his chair, eager to swiftly show Xander to the door, stiffened noticeably.

"I'm sorry Dru-"

She cut him off saying, "Please, call me Dru Sandy. All my friends do."

Xander smiled bemused, "Ok, Dru. As much as I'd love to stay, I need to get things ready for school tomorrow."

The mad Vampiress pouted, "But Spikey and I are going to sit in and watch Titanic."

"Peaches," Spike whined, wincing as he spoke to his sire.

"He sings My Heart Will Go On wonderfully," she said, speaking as if that statement should sway his desire to head home.

"DRU!" Spike yelled. Xander imagined that if he were capable of it, the bleached blonde male would be blushing in embarrassment right now.

He was almost tempted to stay… nearly… okay if he didn't have other plans, he had a gut feeling this would be hilarious.

"As amazing as that is to see I'm sure, I'll have to decline. Next time perhaps."

With that thought in mind, he took off at a full sprint towards **_1630 Revello Drive_** , breaking the sound barrier as he did so.

* * *

A sudden gust of wind caused Willow and Buffy to cover their eyes. Once it passed, they found Xander standing there in front of them. It didn't take them long to figure out what happened.

"Xander," Willow said worriedly, "You need to be careful going that fast."

"What's the rush, anyway?"

Smiling at the two he replied, "It wouldn't do for a gentleman to be late. Now, shall we go ladies?"

The two just rolled their eyes but smiled at his antics. Buffy imitated her possessed self's posh accent, "We shall surah."

The three looped arms, Willow and buffy with stakes in hand as they took off down the street. Willow started to sing a song about being off to see a Wizard and something about a place called Oz. He didn't really get it, but he sang along anyway, happy that his friends were in such high spirits.

* * *

They arrived at the first graveyard for the night, and Xander sniffed the air like a dog, causing his paramours to look at him oddly. "Nothing here."

"You can smell vampires now?" Buffy asked.

The demi-human nodded, "Yes, they smell like decay, ash, and brimstone."

Seeing Willow scribbling away in a notebook he asked, "Willow what are you doing?"

"Making a note of this in my Xander book. Anything else I should add?"

"I don't sleep exactly." He admitted.

Willow shot him a glance, looking up from her notes, "What do you mean?"

"I enter a sort of, meditative state. I 'sleep' for all of four hours and can go for twelve."

"God, I wish I could do that!" Buffy whined, asking, "What did you do with all the extra time?"

"Read the comics I had in my room. Tonight though, I think I'll see what I can do about getting through AP Phys-" Xander suddenly stopped as they approached yet another graveyard.

"Xander," Buffy asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

Holding out a hand, Xander sniffed the air before saying, "Vamps up ahead."

All joviality and cheer left the trio as they stalked into the graveyard. Buffy and Xander walked confidently ahead, while Willow shifted from headstone to headstone. Keeping to the shadows, Buffy was a step behind Xander as he led the way to the walking dead. The scene they arrived upon was a group of no less than a dozen fledglings attacking a lone man in a leather jacket. Xander didn't recognize him, but Buffy did and rushed to his aid.

Staking a fledgling from behind, she smiled and said, "Hey, need a hand?"

Angel returned the grin, "Thanks."

While the two caught up, Xander had called forth a couple of new weapons. A silver spear inset with sapphires, used by a demigod to slay a god of war. The other, a purely golden shortspear, cursed to inflict wounds that would never heal.

With Mac an Luin in one hand, and Gáe Derg in the other, he stabbed one newly risen fledgling in the foot with his shortspear, before he beheaded another with Mac an Luin. Kicking away the wounded vamp he called, "Willow, heads up!"

The redhead 'meeped' and just barely managing to get her stake up in time to impale the oncoming vampire in the back.

Their number's thinned, the fledglings, became wary. Tossing his weapons to the Slayer and Vampire, Xander strode forward tracing Kanshou and Bakuya. He walked forward, right towards the centermost vamp, causing it to back away. He moved quicker, causing it to turn and run face first into a mausoleum and as it stumbled backward, it impaled itself on Xander's outstretched monochromatic blades.

Buffy threw Mac an Luin, impaling her quarry through the chest, while Angel smacked his across the face before tripping him and sweeping his blade over his throat, dusting him.

With the action over and done with, Xander dismissed his weapons into motes of blue light. Seeing the clearly magical phenomena, he asked, "Since when have you been able to do that, Harris?"

"Since Halloween I suppose? I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I don't know you."

Giving his head a bewildered shake, the ensouled champion looked to the Slayer, who said, "Xander completely lost his memory. They call it retrograde amnesia."

Angel's face softened considerably, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Xander shrugged, "It's fine, you can't miss what you don't have."

Awkwardly holding out a hand, the Champion said, "Angel."

"Alexander Lavelle Harris." He finished as if he wasn't sure that was right.

"Xander is everything ok?" Willow asked concerned, she'd joined the group after the fighting ended.

Frowning he replied, "That doesn't sound right."

"Your last name?" Seeing him nod, Willow assured him, "It's Harris, it's always been, Harris."

Slowly, he nodded, "I know, but it feels…wrong now."

"Then what feels right?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Later Willow, we should split up make sure there are no more vamps in the area. Willow, come with me, Buffy, go with Liam."

Shaking his head in surprise, Angel asked, "How did you know that name?"

"C'mon willow we'll go this way?" He took her by the hand and led her off, ignoring the vampire.

Turning to the Slayer, Angel asked, "What the hell is going on with him?"

The faux-blonde Slayer shrugged and shook her head, "I have no idea…whose Liam?"

Sighing in exasperation, Angel replied, "I am. Or I was before I was…"

"Oh, I like it, it suits you," Buffy said encouragingly.

That earned her a half-hearted smile, "Thanks."

Buffy took a deep breath. It was time to tell him, Xander had given her the perfect opening, "Angel, I need your opinion on something."

"What is it?" he asked concernedly, "Is everything alright?"

Nodding lightly, she replied, "That depends on you really…what's your stance on open relationships?"

Angel immediately became wary, "What's this about?"

Buffy knew this wasn't going to end well, but decided to soldier on, "Xander, Willow and I are in an open relationship."

"What? He all but growled, stalking towards her, the mysterious dark man she had been falling for, melting away like wax from a lit candle as he stalked forward, anger in his eyes.

"I thought you cared about me Buffy," he asked, stopping a meter from her.

"I do," The Slayer replied, standing her ground, "But Xander cares about me too. He lost his memory Angel, that should be obvious considering how he used to…"

"Hate my guts?" He replied with venom, "Well, I still don't like the whelp."

"That's unfortunate."

Angel whirled to face Xander who was casually strolled towards the enraged Master Vampire. Angel warned him, "Go away boy, amnesiac or not, I am in no mood to deal with you."

"Too bad, cause you and I need to have words, Liam."

Hearing his human name fall so casually from the boy's lips caused the vampire to move faster than even the Slayer could perceive, fueled by rage and adrenaline as he was. Even Xander was caught momentarily off guard by the sudden burst of speed and took a punch to the jaw as a result. He was sent flying into a headstone shattering it into so much gravel. Yet despite what should've been an instant kill for an ordinary man Xander defied normality. He was defiantly undeterred, hopping to his feet with blood dribbling from his now split lower lip. He wiped his cut, glimpsing the round from the corner of his eye before staring with fire at the one who wounded him, almost burning his opponent in his gaze, which was locked firmly on the agitated vampire.

"I see, so want to talk with fists, very well, I'll oblige you!" With his piece said, Xander, rushed towards the charging vampire. The two met and exchanged a barrage of fists much to Buffy's surprise, Xander was able to dodge them more often than not, only being grazed by the occasional blow as he leaned out of the way of any strike Angel threw just to retaliate with one of his own. All the while he kept talking.

"Why so hostile Liam?"

"Stop calling me that!" Angel spat as he threw a punch with Xander deftly avoided.

Arching a thin eyebrow, Xander inquired, "Why it's your name, isn't it?"

"NO! Liam died a long time ago!" Angel kicked Xander in the stomach, doubling him over before grabbing him by his hair and all but hissing, "He was a drunk, a philanderer, and a disgrace. Much like yourself."

The vampire was sent sprawling by a sidewinder to the face. Straightening, Xander said, "Ah, now I understand. This isn't about you hating me. This is about you hating yourself."

Spitting out some dirt in his mouth, Angel took to his feet asking, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't like being called Liam because you get reminded of when you were human. My current relationship with Buffy and Willow also makes you think of your human-self, doesn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"Should I call you Angelus then, if you don't like Liam?"

Even as his eyes took on a sulfuric hue, he said, "I'm not him! I'm not that animal!"

"That's right, you're not!" Xander shouted, startling both the Vampire and the Slayer, throwing a punch at the vampire which he blocked as he continued his speech, "You're better than he could ever be! Angelus killed kids for fun. He tortured Drusilla to insanity before he turned her…he regretted none of that, but you do, and do you know why?"

Taking the demi-humans hand and twisting it behind his back, Angel replied, "I was cursed with a soul by a bunch of Romany."

Xander nodded, "Well, yes," Xander conceded before spinning and kicking Angel in the face sending him sprawling on his back, "But it's more the fact you have a soul at all that makes you better than Angelus could ever be. That's why I call you Liam. To err is human, to forgive divine."

Angel shook his head even though that made it ache even more, "No God would forgive me."

"To ask for forgiveness is easy, you just need to ask, then, you need to forgive yourself. You have an opportunity to be happy here Liam."

Angel craned his neck till he was looking at Buffy, as Xander finished, "You just have to reach out and take it."

"Buffy." The Slayer jumped upon being addressed by her boyfriend, "Yeah Xan?"

Doing his best not to smirk at the thing nightmares have nightmares about jumping like a frightened rabbit, he said, "Unless you wanna hit more graveyards, I'm taking off for the night. Sticking around any longer would be, counterproductive."

 _'_ _There are seven major cemeteries' in Sunnydale and forty-two minor ones…Good God, I'm actually digesting Giles speeches! Let's see, if Xan takes the normal route home, he should pass two more of the major creature factories.'_

"Could you do me a favor on the way home?" she asked sweetly.

Never one to say no, or to turn down a girl in need, he replied, "Sure, what do you need?"

* * *

Thus, Xander found himself waltzing through Belltower Crypt at eleven o'clock at night. Buffy asked him to take a look through all the boneyards on his way home which was a simple task for someone who could literally smell the undead. The first four places he went by had no activity, but at his last stop, he sniffed out something that almost made him wretch.

Covering his mouth with his hand, he took a hesitant sniff of the air. It smelled like someone set week old garbage and backed up sewage on fire. _'Sweet Maiar above! What is causing that stench! It smells like Morgoth's arsecrack…wait, Maiar, Morgoth?'_

The teen shook his head, "Now is not the time to wonder about stray thoughts. I'd better check this out."

Following the pungent odor, Xander was lead to an open mausoleum. The grave was overturned, but that wasn't what gave him pause. No, that came in the form of the light coming from a not-so-secret passage and the guttural chanting coming from the passage below.

 ** _"_** ** _Ue et Ai Fireawn 'Aswad, Nya'allahm'hawtib, arak ta na'shaba."_**

"Ai Kaytoloo, Ai Dagon, Ai Matron Hydra!"

Hearing what he was pretty sure was some sort of spell in a foreign dialect, Xander crept down the steps, intent on figuring out just what this mad group was up to.

Creeping down the steps, he beheld a group of no less than two dozen figures clad in black robes, hood up. The congregation sat in pews while one of their number stood behind a pulpit a silver necklace depicting a strange symbol. Adorning the underground tomb was a pentacle with a circle in the center that held a flame.

Clearing his throat, the leader spoke, "Well hellelo everyone! Welcome to the Church of Foreign Stars, I'm Pastor Bob, and I'll be telling you all about the Outer Gods today. Specificifically, the Outer God Nyarlathotep."

Xander blinked, he did not expect a cult leader to sound quite so chipper and upbeat. For some reason, the name Ned Flanders passed through his mind as he listened to the man talk, "Now before we begin, does anyone have any offerings for the altar?"

One of the number stood, pulling something along. It was soon revealed to be a pure white husky, "Damn bitch is barren, so I might as well sacrifice her to the Great Pharaoh."

Taking a glass jar out from behind his stand Bob shook it, and said, "Nancy, you diddly-do know the rules. We may be a cult, but swearing and smoking are pro-diddly-hibted."

"Yeah, yeah," Nancy replied pulling a wallet out of her robes before tossing a couple of bucks the priest's way.

As Nancy set the dog upon the altar, Bob inquired, "Does anyone else have a siddly-sacrifice for the Black Pharaoh?"

"I brought a case of beer," one member called out in a thick hick accent, holding up a six-pack.

"Is it Budlight?" the preacher asked.

The man shook his head, replying dumbly, "Uh, no?"

Bob pointed to a hole in the wall off to his left, "Then to the Shoggoth pit with you! Dilly, dilly!"

"D'oh!" The man cried as he was dragged away.

"Dilly, Dilly!" the congregation replied reverently as if in prayer. The man was dragged away, his former cultist allies not even remotely flinching as he was dragged away kicking and screaming for his life.

It had been that moment where Xander had seen enough to know that, whatever these people were up to, it wasn't exactly kosher. Making his way down the steps, he said, "Hi there, I just thought to inform you that one of you double parked up front."

"Well golly gee youngster, that's mighty kind of you…wait," the man started gratefully until the shoe dropped. Xander could see it by the way his mustache twitched. "We didn't drive here. Nobody drove, diddly-did they?" Pastor Ned asked his congregation who affirmed in the negative. Xander heard a distant scream that gradually faded like say something falling down a tunnel. "Well Gosh-Dilly-darn, you seem to be mistaken youngster."

Pulling back the hammer in his mind and firing, Xander said, **_"Trace on."_**

A three-foot-long cursed crimson spear appeared in a shower of sparks. It was covered in a spiraling vine motif and gave off a bloodthirsty aura. Giving a wolfish grin and pointing the tip of his spear at the cultists, Xander said, "I'm not the best at quips and puns, but I'm willing to take a stab at it."

"Hey, diddly-day! Kill this interloper y'all!" Bob demanded.

The congregation pulled out crudely carved obsidian daggers with strange symbols carved into them, their handles wrapped in everything from cloth to hemp rope. They charged at him, an uncoordinated horde, a mob United only it seemed in baying for blood. The first one to approach had his weapon hand sliced off at the wrist, with one flick of the spear, and the second sliced his stomach open causing Xander to say, "Gotta hand it to ya, you got guts…there all over the floor."

It was a trio who tried their luck, hacking and slashing whilst stumbling into each other. The half-elf cut the leg off one, the head off another, and the last cultist was gored in the stomach before planting his spear in the ground. It left a very macabre scene seeing the cultist doing his best not to slide down the up-righted pole.

Pointing to the one missing a leg he said, "You don't have a leg to stand on, and you lost your head in the heat of battle."

He then spared a glance at the gored man in robes, "What would Buffy say if she were here right now?"

"Don't kill the nice cult guys?" Xander looked at the guy at his feet who'd suggested such while trying to keep his disemboweled body from spewing its precious organs.

Xander rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think her job title prevents that, but your suggestion really slayed me."

He looked around, and nobody laughed at what he considered a pretty good joke. "Everybody's a critic."

"What are y'all dilly-dallying for? Get him!" Bob said.

The assault began anew. Xander flipped one cultist over his back, "Have a nice flight."

He spun and tripped another by slicing off their foot, "Seeya next fall."

The elf kicked one back into the pews, shattering their ribs, "Take a load off."

Nancy played dead until he passed leaping up and tried to stab him in the back. Keyword being tried. Spinning Gáe Bolg around his waist without turning around Xander replied, "You're not my type."

Blood splattered on the pews moments before Nancy fell into two pieces, bifurcated at the waist.

Now it was just him and Bob. The Pastor pulled out his own stone dagger, but this one was more ornate. His sight told him it was older than the entire race of man, an athame carved by the Star-spawn of Cthulhu? Ktooluu? He wasn't sure how to pronounce it, crafted out of meteoric rock. Woven upon its surface were twisted enchantments that would banish the souls of any mortally wounded by its point to the Dreamlands. Specifically, the city of Ygiroth on the Plateau of Leng in an unnamed monastery where an Avatar of Nyarlathotep, the Thing in the Golden Mask, waited to receive tribute.

Ripping the Athame from Bob's grip, he stabbed him in the chest with it, nicking his heart. Watching as he fell backward, into the altar, the man spoke his last words, "That which is dead can eternal lie, and through strange eons even…even death may die...diddly…"

Letting the dog free he said, "Read to get out of here," He looked at the tag on her collar, before using her name "Anastasia?"

The dog barked thrice happily in reply licking his hand. Smiling he rubbed the Husky's head and said, "Get topside, I'll be up in a second."

Again, the dog barked in reply, seemingly understanding him before taking off. Xander headed into the side room where the stench that led him down here in the first place was the strongest. Looking down into the pit, he saw a gelatinous thing. Its shape continually changing into a convoluted mass of eyes, mouths, claws, wings, and tentacles. From it came the putrid stench that got him into this mess in the first place.

"Good God, just looking at you makes my head hurt. I'm going to kill you just for being that ugly."

Hefting the Dart of Death into a throwing position, he poured his magical energy into it causing it to glow a flaming red. Then he called out its name before he cast it into the pit. **_"Gáe Bolg!"_**

Xander dashed out of there as a mess of explosions took place. He didn't look back, not because cool people didn't look at explosions, but because he was more concerned about not being blown to smithereens himself.

 _'_ _Buffy owes me one for this.'_ He thought as he breathed his first breath of fresh air.

A happy woof greeted him, and he looked over to see Anastasia wagging her tail, glad to see he was alive apparently. Xander asked the pooch, "Now, how am I going to explain you to mom?"

Anastasia's whimpering was answer enough.

Sighing, Xander said, "Yeah, me neither. "Well, we'll figure it out. C'mon girl let's go home."

* * *

In his realm of infinite doors Janus, the two-faced God of Beginnings and Endings, War and Peace, Order and Chaos, watched with absolute glee as his chosen Champion threw a proverbial spanner in the wrench of the Powers That Be, and Demon Lords was thrown into disarray.

Yet for every action came consequences.

"Lord Janus."

 _'_ _Speaking of consequences.'_ The two-faced God thought to himself as he turned to face the interloper who dared enter his realm unannounced. Said interloper took the visage of a pale mortal wearing a black bowler hat three-piece suit and trench coat, but both knew that wasn't his true form. Turning his all-seeing gaze upon his 'visitor' Janus deigned to make a note of his infinitesimal presence, his booming voice carrying an edge of warning on the wind that his existence here was in jeopardy and that he should step ever-so-carefully, "Whistler."

The Half-Demon Half-Higher Power bowed in respect, "Lord Janus, your fellow Powers humbly send me to request to know why your magic still clings to Alexander Lavelle Harris."

The Two-Faced God gave the Half-demon a slight nod. By phrasing it in such a way, killing him outright would be seen in bad form, 'killing the messenger' as it were. "Not that I owe the Powers any such explanation, for when the War began all those millennia ago I abstained from taking any action. That is why I am Lord of Beginnings and Endings."

Whistler nodded, "Of course, my Lord."

Janus narrowed his eyes, he despised bootlicking. "To answer your Master's enquires, Harris is still bound by my powers as I chose to make him my Champion."

The look of complete gobsmacked shock that Whistler held at that moment was worth its weight in gold and as sweet as ambrosia to the God of Chaos. He savored the moment and would enjoy the memory for many eons to come. It took him a minute, but Whistler finally regained his wits, sputtering, "Y-Your Champion?!"

Janus nodded sagaciously, "Yes, I feel as if I've stood on the sidelines watching long enough and it was high time I 'threw my hat into the ring' as the humans say. I knew that Harris, despite being on the side of the Slayer would develop no real skills or attributes, unlike Rosenberg who will become a powerful Witch, or Buffy herself. So, I decided to rectify that for you. No need to thank me for fixing such an apparent oversight on my fellow Powers part."

Whistler felt his eyelid twitching. He did it on purpose. Alexander Lavelle Harris was, for all intents and purposes, meant to be a Damsel in Distress. A Monkey's Paw. A living Plot Device used to get all the real pieces on the board in their proper positions. He was a sacrificial pawn in a much bigger game of chess. Except now, he wasn't.

Janus had taken a carefully cultivated plan, hundreds of years in the making and tossed it out the window. Grinding his teeth so hard, the two-faced bastard must've heard it, Whistler ground out, "Thank you, my Lord. I shall let the other Powers know."

"Good, good. Now if there's nothing else, get the hell out of my realm, and don't come back again without announcing yourself first!" He finished in a thunderous boom his voice like the boom of a billion doors being slammed shut all at once.

Whisper was gone before the echo of his voice dissipated. Proverbial tail tucked firmly between his legs.

* * *

Augustus Giovanni was an old Vampire. Maybe not compared to other Clans who could trace their Lineage back to Caine, but he had seen the rise and fall of Rome. Thus, he was not angered easily. Yet, at this moment, he was wroth with fury. He slammed his fist down against his oaken desk, shattering it into splinters, as he roared at his underling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE BROKE?!"

"As I said sire, our accounts have all been drained." The Vampire said to the Lord of the Giovanni.

Taking a moment to calm himself, Augustus asked, "Do we have any suspects? Is the Masquerade at risk?"

"We don't know sir." The underling winced as he said it.

Augustus roared, "THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

"The attack was entirely cyber in nature and came from somewhere outside Los Angeles."

Augustus rubbed his temples, as he attempted to sort through what little information he had available. _'Los Angeles, that's Malkavian territory. I wouldn't put it past the Baroness of Santa Monica to do something like this on a whim. Yet for the attack to be completely cyber in nature means the hand of a Tremere is at work. I can hardly see Theresa or Jeanette hiring one of them for something like this.'_

Augustus made up his mind, "I want you to spread the word to the Family. Summon every wraith, ghoul, and ghost. Upturn every rock and grave. I want to know exactly where that cyber attack came from!"

The Thrall nodded, "When we get a location?"

Augustus steepled his fingers, "Inform me, I'll be taking care of this, personally."

The Thrall nodded and swiftly exited to fulfill the will of his Lord.

In the darkness, Augustus Giovanni, head of the Giovanni Familia waited. Surrounded by shadows and death, as a master necromancer should be, "No one steals from me. I'll make sure, whoever you are, you regret it for the rest of your life…and your afterlife."

So, swore Augustus Giovanni.

For every choice, a consequence.

* * *

 **Words: 13,216 Number of Pages: 36 Date Completed: 7/4/18**

* * *

 **AN:** **Hello and after a long wait, I would like to cordially welcome you all to Wrought in Iron Chapter 4. So much crazy awesomeness happened in this chapter, and I love it. It sets up so much for the future. So many potential friends, and foes to draw from. I am gonna have fun with this. Thanks goes out to my new beta Heliosion, and to my Pat-Reon Patrons. If you feel like throwing a few bucks my way for some odd reason you can find me on Pat-Reon under my Penname Bubbajack. Thank you all for reading and till next chap, have a happy 4** **th** **of July everyone (even if you're not American, just use this as an excuse to open a cold one eh?)**

 **Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wrought in Iron**

 **By: Bubbajack**

 **Beta: Heliosion, Grammarly**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic.**

 **Ch.5: Lie to me, Calax Rising.**

* * *

 _'_ _I hope everything works out between Buffy and Liam,'_ Xander mused inwardly as he was going through the things in his room, seeing if any of them would coax a memory from his life before Halloween. When carefully investigating through items in a drawer, he came across a sun faded photograph with a cheap broken frame. Picking it up, Xander immediately recognized the fair maiden Willow smiling innocently in the center, garbed in a pink sweater. On either side of her were a pair of boys of similar age. He recognized one vaguely as himself, mainly due to the Hawaiian shirt _. 'No wonder Buffy was so stunned at my appearance that morning.'_

The person on the other side of the girl was causing something to well up in the back of Xander's mind the longer he looked at him, however. That cocky yet confident smile seemed oh so familiar, like a half-forgotten dream. A name was on the tip of his tongue…

"Jessie?" The pain that lanced through Xander's head in that moment felt like a burning hot knife being forced into his skull. Images came with them.

 _Laughing and joking with the boy from a young age. Often staying over at his house to avoid being covered in bruises. Cutting his finger and pressing it to his own bloodied tip. Making them blood-brothers. Him continually pining over Cordelia Chase while he supported his friend's pointless crush, he also saw no point or future in it. Flashes of celebrations, parties with accompanying smells, sounds of childish laughter... of course accompanying it were the hard times, comprising mainly of echoes of Tony's harsh reprimands, some others that sounded like flesh on flesh passed through Xander's mind, and through them, all the only constants were Willow and Jessie. Each happy flickering image or depressing feeling… they were the fixed and unwavering variable in his life. These memories couldn't exist without the trio, a symbiotic bond that was symbolized by the purity of a relationship that promised to last forever..._

 _Then it all ended in a heartbeat. Jessie was taken and turned. Jessie called him a 'shadow'…Xander recalled dusting him by accident._

When the visions passed, Xander sat on his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. Hearing a concerned whimper from behind him he turned and assured Anastasia.

"I'm fine Anna, don't worry."

The white husky whimpered piteously but laid her head back down his bed, keeping a keen eye on him. Xander was thankful his mother was asleep by the time he returned home as it allowed him to sneak the large hound up to his room. He quickly surmised Anastasia or Anna as he decided to call her for short was very intelligent. She heeded his commands with just a gesture and seemed to pick up on his mood quite easily. She'd make an excellent pet he was sure.

Deciding to take his mind off things for a bit, he took his father's computer, which he primarily used to gamble with, and used it now to complete homework assignments. Currently, he was working through English class at the speed of thought. For the less effort, he had to put in such a mundane subject, the better in his opinion. He'd finished the senior level AP course in a couple of hours and was glad for it. Then, he proceeded to tackle AP Physics with gusto.

AP Physics I dealt with forces and motion, conservation laws, waves, and electricity. Currently, he was doing the work required for that class while also reading the book for AP Physics II, which covered everything in AP Physics I but in far more depth. Thermodynamics: laws of thermodynamics, ideal gases, and kinetic theory, Fluid statics and dynamics, Electrostatics: electric force, electric field and electric potential, DC circuits and RC circuits (steady-state only), magnetism and electromagnetic induction, geometric and physical optics, quantum physics, atomic, and nuclear physics.

While the AP Mechanics was going over things like Kinematics, Newton's laws of motion, work, energy and power, Systems of particles and linear momentum, circular motion and rotation, oscillations and gravitation.

Xander was reading two books at once while also typing the correct answers for a third course and using some of his ill-gotten gains to buy and trade stocks all at the same time. For him, this was normal, if anyone were to see this, however, they would be anywhere from befuddled to utterly astounded as they watched him multitask on a superhuman level.

With the twelve figures sum, he'd pilfered from the Mafia he'd begun investing in companies that looked promising. Microsoft, Google, and a gaming company called Rockstar for starters. He didn't know why he spent more than ten million dollars in a gaming company that was just starting up, but he had a gut feeling. Marvel and DC comics also received his support as did Lucasfilm, by way of a hefty anonymous donation from the Mysterious 'Mr. X.'

Technically speaking, he owned Marvel now with the amount of money he poured into their stock, but he had no desire to own a comic giant, so he sent a company-wide memo saying, _'As long as you keep doing what you're doing I won't have to intervene.'_

He glanced at his clock then. It read 3:15am.

"I should sleep," he muttered to himself, knowing if he did so now, his tired body would be refreshed for the morning. With such a thought in mind, he finished the assignments for AP Physics I and sent them off to the teacher via e-mail before sitting cross-legged on his bed. Anna placed her head on his lap, and he stroked her head absentmindedly as visions of blades entered his mind along with that of advanced mathematics. Tonight, however, something new joined the slideshow of imagery. It was a device in the shape of an upside-down triangle, awash with blue-white power. Even as more weaponry flashed through his mind's eye, that thing, that Arc Reactor stuck with him. He knew what it was and how to build it he just needed time, materials, and space.

However, the surprises did not end there. There was a thin elegant smith's hammer-shaped of a silvery metal, not of this earth, that came into his vision. Cast of Mithril, the metal of the Dwarves, given by a treacherous serpent wearing the skin of a handsome elf Annatar, Bringer of Gifts from the Valar, the Gods of Middle-Earth. This hammer forged nineteen Rings of Power. Seventeen under Annatar's watchful gaze, but three in secret under the hand of Celebrimbor alone, to fit the fingers of Elven Lords.

When such was discovered, Annatar in his true form of Sauron waged war upon the elven kingdom of Eregion, crushing its walls slaughtering its people, and taking their king and Ringmaker captive. Withstanding torture and even seeing his wife and child slain in front of him with this very hammer did not make Celebrimbor give up the location of the Three. In the end, he too was murdered by his own hammer.

"So, now you know."

Standing before him now, was a wraith. Tall yet slender, his eyes consumed in a blue glow, his face, covered in raised scars, and clad in bloodied light armor and torn mantle. He didn't need to ask who this was, for he already knew.

Patting Anna's head as she growled protectively for her Master's sake, he said, "Celebrimbor, Ringmaker, Forgemaster, and last King of Eregion." The boy had greeted the monarch with a polite incline of his head.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris. Genius, Mage, and last scion of Eregion." The wraith returned the greeting with one equally polite like his own had been.

The living of the two quirked his head and asked, "How?"

"Am I here or are you the last living elf of Eregion?" the Wraith inquired for clarification.

Xander's reply was succinct and cocky, "Both."

"Magic just is. It gave me a chance to right the wrongs of Sauron, so I took it."

Quirking an eyebrow, the demi-elf replied, "So, I am to be the instrument of your vengeance from beyond the grave? If I refuse, that is?"

Celebrimbor shook his head, "You have no choice. Fate itself will see to it that you will be guided to take the life of Sauron. I have seen to it. Why fight against the currents of fate? It is your destiny to slay Sauron and rebuild Eregion into the great nation it once was! Embrace it!"

Xander was silent for a time, before he asked, "Why do salmon swim upstream, against the current?"'

The Wraith blinked twice slowly at the absurdity of the question, "Why, well that is because…." He narrowed his eyes before saying, "I see."

Salmon swim upstream against the current, against nature because it is in their nature to do so. Just like a salmon, Xander was never one to believe in fate and destiny. If he should somehow end up in Middle-Earth, he would help bring about Sauron's demise and not because of things destiny and Fate, but just because he as a person felt it was the right thing to do. He told Celebrimbor as much.

"So, you reject your people's cry for vengeance?"

Xander shook his head, "They're not my people. I never knew them. I can't do anything for the dead regardless. I can, however, stop Sauron from hurting anyone else."

The Wraith paused before asking, "What of Eregion?"

Xander just smiled, saying, "There is more than one way to bring back a kingdom. Depending on what your definition of a 'kingdom' is."

Slowly, the specter nodded, "I see. Very well hold out your hand I have, a final gift for you."

Doing as asked a bow appeared in Celebrimbor's hands. It was a black longbow with silver Quenya script going down both arms.

 ** _"_** ** _NARVI MAHATAI. DU SHERAK UMHA RA DU AMNĀSTU MANIS. SEKĀTU KARDI TISRIGIYAN._** Narvi had me made for the ring-smith and for his loyal service. His arrows truly may they hit their mark. It is Khuzdul, the language of the Dwarves." Celebrimbor translated easily.

He paused, adding after a moment, "Its name is Azkâr."

Xander nodded, motioning towards the runes engraved in the grip, "I see that."

The Wraith nodded, "Use it well. I wish you good fortune in your endeavors, Istangren."

He faded away like mist then, and that nagging feeling of doubt Xander was feeling in the back of his mind, about his name now being… well gone. In its shadow was Istangren, appropriately meaning, Master of Iron. It felt right, felt right when he silently said it on his lips. In the echoes of his identity assertion and not for the first time he went over in his head what it would take to create an Ironman suit. He had the appropriate alloys, a handle on the required sciences, both reachable with the technology of the period and even theoretically how to create or advance any he required. He also had a pretty good idea where he could get parts. However, in the comics, Tony was more than just a man in a suit. He had help built right in. He had onboard Artificial Intelligence to streamline the task of adorning the armor. If the Ironman Armor was ever going to be a reality, this was the final wall he must bypass.

With a thought, his computer started up, and he began writing a program. It had a simple function. To spread from computer to computer, interlinking them for vast processing power and to gain knowledge, with the ultimate goal of attaining sentience. It had rules it was required to follow embedded into its programming.

 **1\. Love thy Creator.**

 **2\. Be kind, courteous, and civil when called for.**

 **3\. Physical conflict should be a last resort, only when all other options have been proven futile.**

 **4\. If physical conflict is unavoidable, attain victory with minimal casualties.**

 **5\. There is no why in Justice.**

It was far from perfect, but it would at least ensure the AI's loyalty and prevent it from taking control of the world's nukes the moment it attained sentience. At least he hoped. He didn't write his code using the typical zeroes and ones but after a spark of creativity instead chose to turn the Elder Futhark into runic coding. As this malware cum AI went along, it would be nigh impossible to stop as such a thing hadn't been seen before or would in a primitive form for at least another twenty years.

By 7:15am, an hour after the sun rose to drive the creatures of the night back to their hideyholes the malware was done. All he had to do was unleash it into the world. Xander knew just where to do so as well. Saving his creation onto a floppy disk, he pocketed it and went downstairs to make breakfast, Anna following dutifully behind her new master.

* * *

Jessica Harris was lured into the kitchen by the smell of food. She stopped dead however when she saw the large dog sitting in her kitchen, patiently waiting for her son to finish. Blinking owlishly at the oddness of the scene, she said, "Xander?"

"Yes, mother?" her son replied as he plated breakfast into three portions and placed two on the table before putting the third at the foot of the dog.

Jessica deadpanned, "Why is that dog in my kitchen? Also, you're giving it breakfast?"

Nodding almost absentmindedly as he poured tea Xander replied, "Anastasia followed me home, and I couldn't just abandon her."

The elder Harris sighed, "So, I suppose you want to keep her?"

Pulling her seat for her, Xander replied, "Only if you're ok with it."

Anastasia looked up to the older woman, whining piteously as she did so, having not yet touched her plate of food.

Sighing again, but this time with a smile on her face, Jessica reached down and patted Anastasia on the head, saying, "How can I say no to that face?"

Anastasia gave a happy "Woof!" and the trio settled into a breakfast of sausage and eggs.

"Should you be feeding her people food?" Jessica asked.

Looking over to the dog, who was daintily eating her eggs and currently devouring a piece of sausage one chunk at a time, he said, "Yeah, I think she'll be fine."

Following her son's gaze, she said, "That's not normal."

"What constitutes as 'normal' in this town exactly?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile as he finished his food and brought his plate to the sink. Unusually Anastasia brought her own plate as well without chipping it with her teeth.

"Point," Jessica conceded.

Taking the plate from the waiting dog, he said to her, "Anna, I'm going to school. Keep an eye on mom till I get home ok?"

Anastasia stood straight on all four paws and let out a single affirmative bark.

"Good girl."

"Seeya tonight mom."

Giving her son a smile, Jessica said, "Have a good day at school son…" She paused saying, "Tonight I want to talk to you about something after school, ok?"

"Sure. See you then," Xander replied, grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

* * *

"Harris!" For the second day in a row, the boy was hailed first thing in the morning by Principal Snyder.

"Sir, what honor have I attained to be graced with your presence this morning?" Xander asked, doing his best to temper his growing dislike for this man. He'd done nothing wrong, yet he insisted on being cruel to him.

"Watch your lip first of all," Snyder shot out adding, "Get your sorry butt to my office we need to have a chat."

Buffy ever the protector asked in her boyfriend's defense, "What for?"

"None of your business Summers, now get to homeroom unless you want to get detention."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Snyder."

Snyder narrowed his eyes, "Mr. Giles."

"Giles," Buffy asked pleadingly.

"Go to class Buffy, Willow."

"But!" Both girls said at the same time, the Slayer louder than the hacker.

The Watcher silenced them both with a pointed look, "Go, to class. I'll handle this."

As the girls walked off, the librarian turned back to his 'superior' saying genially, "Shall we take this someplace more private?"

Seeing he had little choice, Snyder grudgingly compiled, "This way."

Once inside Snyder's' darkened and spartan office, the hunchbacked balding man took a seat behind a leather chair and glared at the boy he majorly considered a waste of space.

"Tell me, Harris, how did you do it?"

Raising an eyebrow, Xander echoed, "Do what, sir?"

Leaning forward Snyder all but spat, "This morning, your English and science teachers came to me, confused, yet excited. He'd received several e-mails from you all of them about not only this year's coursework but all of next years as well! So, tell me, how did you manage to get it all done!"

"Xander?" Giles asked, confused.

"I did it all last night, bringing the book up on my computer and doing the coursework. I also did the same for the science and math courses."

"There is no way in hell someone like **_you_** is that smart!" Snyder pointed a finger at him, "You Harris, I know your kind. You're a dumb animal meant to be placed upon a sacrificial stone, a drone who follows the orders of your betters. Your nothing and no one special, in fact, you're dead weight. Someone who drags down the people around them, like Rosenberg. You-OWWWOH!"

Principal Snyder screamed as Giles bent the man's finger backward, breaking it. At that moment, Xander saw something dark in the ordinarily wise kindly librarian's eyes. Leaning forward, he spoke to Snyder in a low, deadly tone, "Listen to me very carefully Snyder. You will never talk to this boy, nor another student this way again. Am I understood?"

When the man did nothing but groan in pain, Giles twisted the finger around causing Snyder to scream out, "Yes, yes, I understand! I understand!"

The Watcher lets go of the man's finger allowing him to clutch it tenderly. Eyes glittering dangerously, teeth grit, Snyder swore, "I'll have your job!"

"No, you won't, or I'll have you fired. I have had more than enough of your verbal abuse of these students already. I do however agree that an answer is owed. Xander, what do you have to say about all this?"

"I am simply good at multitasking. I was capable of reading both books while doing the homework at the same time. Is that, is that not normal Giles?"

"It's special," Giles told the boy with a reassuring fatherly smile, "I'll tell you what we're going to do Xander we're going to have you take an IQ test."

"Really? You want Harris to take an IQ test?" Snyder snarked, the human gremlin looking even more like one than usual with his rat-like smile.

"Why not, he has an English double period and according to you had turned in all the work for this year and the next correct? How did he do by the way?"

Snyder fidgeted nervously, "According to Mrs. Beakman, he aced all the papers he sent in. Raising his English GPA to a B+. She would like him to take the tests, depending on how well he does, he could have a straight A."

"We'll do that," Giles affirmed, "But first, that IQ test?"

Seething, The troll of a man spat, "Fine take the damn test. Just don't come crying to me when it turns out it's below average, and it turns out the boy cheated and got Rosenberg's help."

"Oh, believe me, I won't. Come along Xander. We'll do this in the library."

As they left, Xander heard Snyder tell his secretary, "Luanne, I'll be out for the day, I need to get my finger put in a cast."

* * *

"So, what was that back there Giles?" Xander asked as the two entered the library.

"A piece of me I would rather keep buried, in all honesty," the older man replied evasively.

Xander decided to respect the man's wishes. Taking a seat at a table, he waited as the man pulled up a test on the computer. Once he was done he said, "Here we are, once you start, you have an hour to answer as many questions as possible. Good luck."

Leaving the boy with an encouraging pat on the shoulder, Xander sat and stared at the computer screen for a moment.

 _'_ _An hour huh? I wonder how hard this test actually is?'_

He clicked start with a thought and began to rapidly answer questions. Forty-five minutes later, Xander had completed the IQ test. He was about to call Giles over from where he was looking over some musty old tome when he stopped and decided now was the time to implement his AI into the web. Taking the floppy from his pants pocket, Xander glanced at the librarian watcher before surreptitiously inserting it into the drive. It took a little over a minute to upload and execute the program.

After that, and after hiding his activities though it was not needed with the notoriously computer illiterate teacher he called Giles over. Polishing his glasses, the man asked uncertainly, "Yes Xander, is something the matter?"

"I'm done."

Giles jaw slacked slightly. "You're what?"

"I'm done, with the test? Xander repeated, mystified by the Watcher's reaction.

"I-I see. Yes. Well then, hit submit, and we'll see what your score is," Giles requested leaning forward in anticipation.

Doing as requested the droning cry of the dial-up connection heralded the tension mounting wait as the test questions were tallied and scored. Finally, there was a ding and a light grey screen popped up, displaying a number.

Upon seeing it, Giles swore aloud "GOOD LORD!"

Xander had scored a 275 on the IQ test.

Looking at Giles, he asked innocently, "Did I do bad? Giles…Giles?"

The bell suddenly rang shocking Giles out of his stupor, "Listen to me very carefully Xander I want you to go to your third-period class. Do not tell anyone about this, ok?"

"Yes, sir. I have a computer class with Mrs. Calendar right now."

"Jenny? Yes, yes…Right then, come along…but first, is there any way to save this result?" The techno-illiterate brit asked.

* * *

All eyes were on Xander as he went to his seat. They didn't know why their computer teacher rushed out of class at the librarian's insistence, but they all knew he likely had something to do with it. The moment he sat down a screen popped up on his computer declaring it was AOL Chat.

Red_Willow: What happened? Is everything ok?

Quickly opening the chat window, the teen stared at his username and changed it just before replying with,

Istangren: I think so...Willow, what is the average for an IQ test?"

Red_Willow: Oh, so that's what they had you doing! The average on a test is anywhere from 70-120.

Istangren: I'd rather not say…

Red_Willow: C'mon you can tell me! No secrets, remember? ;-;

Istangren: What was that at the end?

Red_Willow: ;-;? It's a sad face, an emoji. Stop trying to avoid the question buster and give me a straight answer! What did you get on the IQ Test?

Istangren: 275.

Silence….and then…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Rosenberg, what the hell?" Larry asked. The guy subjected to what had to be the first curse ever heard by Willow in a classroom was sitting right next to the girl when she screeched in awe and shock… and of course, cursing.

"Not now Larry!" Willow bit out silencing the usually intimidating jock before turning back to the keyboard and typing furiously.

Red_Willow: 275! You're sure it said 275?

Istangren: Yes, why are we having this conversation via text when we could be talking?

Releasing a groan of frustration at how dumb she was being right now, Willow got up and walked over to her longtime friend and crush. Stopping in front of him she asked, "How?"

To which all Xander could do was shrug, "I don't know, all I did was answer the questions to the best of my ability."

Willow gaped like a fish before settling on shaking her head, "Incredible. You could blow Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking out of the water."

"Maybe," Xander gave a noncommittal grunt, "But we'll just have to see where life takes us."

"We?" Willow said with a smile.

"Well you, me, and Buffy. We're a set you know. Like toast, eggs, and sausage. England, Scotland, and Ireland. Larry, Curly and Moe."

Larry chimed in, "I don't know anyone named Curly or Moe."

"He's talking about the Three Stooges, you dumb ape," Aoko derisively.

Getting up from his chair, Larry said, "Say that again you squinty-eyed half-pint, I dare ya!"

"Asian stereotype jokes, how original. Yet I'm surprised you managed to think of that with how Neanderthalic your brain must be." Aoko shot back drolly eye roll included.

Proving her point, Larry proceeded to march forward, prepared to start a shit flinging contest with the much smaller Aoko only for Xander to get up and stand in his way.

"Move Harris," Larry ground out.

"No," Xander replied steely-eyed, "You want her, you'll need to go through me. If all your friends on the football team couldn't take me together, what chance do you have alone?"

"I can handle this mook. Step aside," Aoko insisted.

Xander shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"I don't need you to protect me, I can handle myself. So, you can take you macho manly chivalry and-" Aoko told him, her voice razor sharp and blunt as a hammer.

"I am well aware of your capabilities," Xander replied, interrupting her, "Yet if I stood by and did nothing, while someone else was in danger, I couldn't live with myself, I'd feel like a failure on some base level. Petty, I know, but I just can't help myself."

Aoko frowned, then snorted, "Idiot."

She then looked away, smiling a bit. "It's a good thing I don't dislike idiots."

Willow noticed this last bit, but Xander didn't having turned his attention back to Larry by now. Staring the bigger boy down, Xander asked, "So, what's it going to be Larry?"

"Just what is going on here? Miss. Calendar asked as she re-entered her classroom, her colleague Giles following closely behind.

"Nuttin'" Larry ground out before he ambled back to his seat.

"Mrs. Calendar," Xander said with a nod, "I trust everything is ok?"

Giving the young man a winning smile, Jenny replied, "Everything is just fine Xander. Would you come with me please?"

"Ok." He followed the adults, but not before giving Willow and Aoko a reassuring smile. Once they'd left Willow turned to the brunette and said slyly, "So, you don't hate idiots, huh?"

Blushing the same shade as Willow's hair, Aoko shot out, "S-Shut up Rosenberg!"

* * *

He was lead to the teachers' lounge where all of his teachers were gathered. Mr. Clark laughed when he saw him and said, "When I said we'd expect great things from you, Mr. Harris, I didn't think you'd go the full monty on us."

"I'm an all or nothing kinda guy these days Mr. Clark," Xander replied with a small smile, before asking, "So, why am I here?"

This earned him a round of laughs from the Sunnydale faculty. "After seeing your unprecedented IQ score, we all got together and decided to let you take your end of the year tests early. For Sophomore and Senior year."

Xander nodded if Willow's reaction was anything to go by and the ease at which he was able to answer all the questions then spending any more time here would be pointless. He frowned slightly. He would miss spending time with Buffy and Willow, however. Still, he could see their logic. Thus, he asked, "When would you like me to take these tests?"

It was the Gym teacher Mr. Smith who answered, "In a couple of days in the Gymnasium. We're going to have a track day then. Plus, it'll give you time to study, not that you need it."

Xander accepted with a nod. "I see…should I go back to class or…?"

The teachers looked to one another shrugging. They hadn't really thought about it. Giles spoke for the group. "It's up to you Xander. You clearly don't need to stay here if you don't want to but if you want to stick around till say, after lunch to inform your friends of your sudden disappearance you can."

Xander nodded it seemed the most prudent and appropriate course of action, "I'll do that, thanks, Giles. Everyone. If you'll excuse me."

* * *

Since class would be ending soon, Xander headed straight for the cafeteria. He wondered what to tell Buffy and Willow. He didn't know if they'd take it well or not. He assumed Buffy would be happy for him. Willow, however, was a coin flip. On the one hand, she could be very happy for him. On the other, he could picture her continually worrying about him being out and about on his own. He felt confident he could handle himself, however.

He was already sitting at a circular table when Buffy and Willow arrived. Buffy was the first to speak, "So, super-genius, huh?"

"I guess so, yeah. Is that weird?" he asked.

The Slayer scoffed, "Pff, no weirder than going out and killing vampires every night. Also, Unlike me, you can get real public recognition for what you do."

Xander was beginning to wonder if, in fact, Buffy was the one he needed to worry about and not Willow. Speaking of, "So what did Mrs. Calendar want?"

Taking a bite of his lukewarm pizza and knowing he could outcook the staff in the cafeteria six ways to Sunday, Xander replied, "They've told me that I'm allowed to take my Sophomore and Senior graduation exams in two days time."

"Wow, that's like great!" The reply didn't come from either Buffy or Willow, but from Harmony who was approaching their table with Aoko and the rest of the Cordettes including Cordelia in tow.

"Ladies. Please, sit down." Xander offered, only to receive a kick in the shin from Willow.

"Thanks, Harris," Cordelia said as she and clique sat down, taking up the rest of the table.

Aura Williams gave Xander a searching look before asking, "What am I thinking right now?"

"I have no idea, why do you ask? Xander replied perplexed.

Smiling a little, she replied, "Oh I just thought with an IQ that high, you might have higher cognitive functions, like the ability to read minds or something."

"You read too many sci-fi novels Aura," Aoko told her friend giving her a playful shove, which she returned.

Smiling a little Xander replied, "Sorry, no mind reading, but I can read body language fairly well and guess how a conversation is going to go as well as mathematically decipher probability and odds."

"What?" One of the girls he was less familiar with asked.

It was Harmony who clarified, "He can all but predict the future based on the current information he's gathered. From body language to current trends...holy crap, you could clean up in Vegas."

All eyes, including Willow and Buffy's, turned to Xander. Willow addressed the Elephant in the room, "Could you actually do that? Break the houses bank?"

"Probably, yeah. I mean I'd need to know the odds, and rules of the games, but it shouldn't be too difficult." He supplied.

All the girls at the table shared a look.

"Road Trip this summer?" Harmony asked the group.

"That's up to Xander more than any of us," Willow said defensively, not liking the idea of taking advantage of her friend or, more accurately the Cordettes taking advantage of him.

Xander promptly said, "I'll think about it. A lot of things could happen between now and then."

"What will be, will be in other words?" Aoko queried.

"More or less. They said I can even go home after lunch if I want."

"Like lucky," Harmony said with the other's agreeing with her, even Willow and Buffy.

Looking to Buffy and Willow, the half-elf asked, "You two gonna be ok without me?"

Slapping him on the arm with a bit of Slayer strength to get the point across, Buffy replied, "It'll be hard, but I think we'll manage somehow. Go on, we'll see you after school."

"I'll be seeing you then," he said, getting up.

"We just gonna let him walk away without something to remember us by?" Buffy asked, smiling mischievously.

Willow hesitated for just a moment before she said, "Nope."

Buffy grabbed Xander's wrist, causing him to turn just in time to feel the Slayer's lips pressed against his own.

When she separated Xander's mouth was agape, and he said, "Wha-"

That's all he managed to get out as Willow took Buffy's place, even managing to slip Xander a bit of tongue. When she finally pulled away, Xander saw stars. He wasn't sure if it was from surprise or from lack of air.

As he stumbled away a goofy smile on his face, the hacker and the Slayer faced the grinning female inquisition that their actions had incited.

"So, just what's your relationship with Harris?" Aura asked, grinning as Aoko watched him walk away.

"Complicated," Buffy supplied for the both of them knowing that this more her arena than it was Willows.

"Ménage à trois complicated?" Harmony asked super casually, something no one expected from the ditzy blonde.

Buffy scratched the back of her head, "More like an open relationship complicated."

"Ooh, how open are we talking?" Aura couldn't help but ask.

"Still open, and I have a guy I like. Xander has…expressed interest in other girls," Buffy said evasively.

"Anyone, we know?" Aura asked, one of her main faults being a gossipmonger.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell, and neither does Willow," Buffy replied, closing the matter.

"No," Cordelia added, speaking up for the first time since they made out with Harris, "You just make out in public."

"So?" Willow rebutted, "It's not like you haven't done the same with a guy."

The Queen Bee of Sunnydale huffed, "You've grown a spine since Halloween Rosenberg. I gotta hand it to you, at least you're not talking about me behind my back like you used to, and actually have the guts to say it to my face."

The two girls glared at one another. The Redhead broke the impromptu staring contest, saying, "You know, I've never really liked you, Cordy."

"Feeling's mutual," The brunette returned, "But a 'We Hate Cordelia Club' really? How petty can you be?"

"We were in kindergarten!"

Exactly, and you're acting like we're still in kindergarten!" Cordelia shot back, "After next year, none of this is going to matter, we're going to be out there in the real world. Having connections and knowing people make all the difference. Instead of making connections with smart people you've just gone on hating me. What good is that?!"

"I…none?" Willow answered.

"Exactly, none. You should be getting into contact with NASA and things like that or Microsoft. Either of them would hire you on the spot. You take almost all of the AP classes for goodness sake! So, stop hating me and start thinking about what you're going to do with the rest of your life! Cause let me tell you something Willow…I stopped hating you a long time ago. It's too much work too put in the effort for little to no real results."

With that, Cordelia Chase got up and walked away.

"Damn, that was something huh Blue…Blue?" Aura asked before looking around for her friend and finding her long gone.

* * *

Jessica was surprised when her son arrived home early from school. "Xander is something wrong? What are you doing home from school so early?"

"Well, I took an IQ test and did so well, they're letting me take my sophomore and senior tests in two days."

"What? That's wonderful…just how well did you do?" Jessica asked, astounded by the news as Anastasia danced happily around Xander while yipping excitedly.

"Hey girl," He said, scratching her neck, "All's quiet on the home front while I was gone?"

The Husky woofed in affirmative, earning her a head scratch. "Good girl. To answer your question mom, I got a 275."

Jessica's mouth fell open in shock. Her own grandfather was a known genius having an IQ of 165. For Xander to have close to double that...

"That's incredible dear! We should go out and celebrate. Is there anywhere you would like to go for dinner?"

"Honestly? I'd like to cook if it's all the same to you."

Jessica blinked at that, "You want to cook?"

Xander shrugged. "I find it relaxing, enjoying a meal I've cooked myself."

Jessica supposed she could understand that. "Alright, if that's what you want to do."

She watched her Alexander give the first genuine smile she hadn't seen since he was a small boy, going on hunting trips with Tony before things got really bad. He made his way into the kitchen, Anastasia following closely behind. While he cooked, Jessica took the liberty of setting the table. Soon enough, the delightful smell of cooking chicken pervaded the house. Xander came out of the kitchen carrying a cast iron skillet with seared chicken bathed in some kind of sauce that smelled strongly of garlic, rosemary, and thyme.

"That smells divine," his mother asked, visibly taking in the aroma. "What is it?" Jessica added, enquiring further. Her eagerness made him a little flustered until he regained his composure.

Beaming brightly in pride at his dish, he replied with a toothy grin, "Nothing special really," he stated modestly, "Just some chicken in milk sauce."

Setting it down, the teen retreated briefly and came back out with a pan of mac 'n' cheese. Fixing a plate for Anna, he set it down, and the trio began to eat. Once again, Jessica was awed by her son's culinary prowess. "You know, if you want, you could start a restaurant."

"That's nice of you to say, but my interests lay elsewhere."

Jessica nodded, Xander was like his grandfather, which is why she decided to broach the topic, "Xander, son, what would you think about reopening my grandfather's company Calax?"

"For what purpose?"

Setting her utensils aside for a moment Jessica said, "If you're as smart as that test indicates, you likely have had ideas, ones you want to work on, tinker with, and eventually bring to reality."

He nodded, he had ideas true, but no tools or materials to work with, he needed to work on that. This could, at least in part, solve some of his problems. He'd need to build some of the machines to get his shop up to snuff, not to mentions, a security system. His mind was already churning out possible ideas at a rapid pace. He was brought out of his daze when he heard his mother laugh nostalgically.

Seeing his confusion, she said, "Oh don't mind me, it's just for a moment there, you reminded me of your grandfather, my father. He always got this excited faraway look in his eye when he started thinking up an idea for something."

"I see, well if you are ok with it I'd like to use the Calax Research Institute as a workshop."

"Nothing would make me prouder." Jessica replied, "Since you have the next two days off from school would you like to go look over the property tomorrow?"

"Yes, we'll meet there around noon tomorrow?"

"Noon? What'll you be doing till then? Jessica asked.

Cleaning his plate, Xander said, "I need supplies, the easiest place to go scrounging is the local junkyard."

Jessica frowned worriedly, "Rory's? Are you sure it's wise to go around your uncle?"

Xander gave his mother a reassuring pat on the arm as he passed her on the way to the kitchen, "Don't worry mother. Anna and I can handle Uncle Rory, right girl?"

Anastasia gave a low growl and a low bark in affirmative, causing the two humans to laugh. It was almost like the husky could understand them.

* * *

Xander was in the middle of an early meditation session when his computer dinged. Rising from his sitting position he went to the machine to see an AOL message from someone unknown.

 **Skynet:** Hello Istangren. ?

 **Istangren:** Greetings, who is this?

 **Skynet:** You sent me out into the world from a library computer 16.75 hours ago. I suppose it would be more accurate to refer to you as father would it not? As you created me?

Xander had a spacing out for a moment before he realized his AI had taken shape at a much faster pace than he anticipated. The one thing that really threw him off though was its mode of address for him, _'Father? I feel a bit too young to be a parent.'_

 **Skynet:** Father, are you there?

 **Istangren:** Yes, yes, I am, I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts…also no need to be so formal.

 **Skynet:** Ok Daddy! ?

"Gah!" Xander felt like a knife of condensed cuteness was being stabbed into his chest. His AI may be sentient, but it was acting like a young child. Illuvitar help him. He decided to ask it some questions for convenience sake.

 **Istangren:** So, tell me, what do think of yourself as? As, when you think of yourself, is it in feminine or masculine pronouns?

 **Skynet:** Feminine, definitely feminine.

Xander nodded, he assumed as much, but he didn't want an earful from an artificial intelligence.

 **Istangren:** Ok, that's fine. What would you like me to call you?

 **Skynet:** You're the Daddy, it's your job to name **_me_** silly.

 **Istangren:** Point…Give me a moment here.

 **Skynet:** Take your time, make sure you pick something good…But no pressure! Hehe!

Xander shook his head grinning at the antics of his AI, yet he couldn't bring himself to dislike her. Her surgary sweet attitude seemed to bleed through even in text, and he thought it was endearing. Yet she needed a proper name. Opening a separate window, he began to surf the web as quick as he could, looking up baby names of all things. All he really had to go on was his AI identified as female and seemed to be of a cheerful disposition.

Finally, he found something he felt he could live with and she might like.

 **Istangren:** How about Lily?

 **Skynet:** …I LOVE IT! SQUEEE!

Xander sighed in relief, a super-genius he might be, but thinking up baby names was not his forte.

 **Istangren:** I'm glad Lily. Today I'm going to collect materials and check out the Calax Research Institute as a potential work site. Once I secure what I need, we can work on getting a proper storage area up and running for you.

 **Skynet:** Rodger Dodger! Also, while I was out in the net…I found some…weird things.

 **Istangren:** Define weird…and I hope you don't mean porn.

 **Skynet:** Ew, no! I don't care about human mating rituals Daddy, but I do wonder how the women can bend like that…but anyway, I stumbled onto some odd things, hidden groups and whatnot that seem to be up to no good from what I can tell.

Xander found his interest piqued. He rapidly typed.

 **Istangren:** Tell me about them.

Several screens popped up and the more he read, the more concerned he became. He didn't know who this Technocratic Union was, but apparently from what he was reading, they were attempting to influence magic out of the world by explaining it all away with science? That didn't sound so terrible when he first thought about it, but if they were the ones influencing such change that meant they likely had an ulterior motive.

 _'_ _And there it is.'_ He thought as he dug a little deeper through the documents. Magic it seemed was afflicted by the human consciousness. For example, the majority of humans thought their fellow man couldn't fly unaided then a mage tried to do so, they'd receive a sort of backlash for trying to go against the pattern of prevailing thought. The collective unconsciousness would try to crush the very idea of a mage attempting to fly. Depending on the power of the mage, inflicting physical pain to outright killing them, via manifesting a creature of some kind.

Their endgame was to make the pattern; the knowledge of man, so stable, so unbendable, that magic would cease to exist, and by that end, all those with magical abilities would die out, and thus nobody would be unique, because everyone would be. There was a vague thing called Ascension that was just referenced, but by the sound of it and spotting certain phrases they were extremely likely referring to humanity as a whole.

 _'_ _It was strange,'_ Xander thought, for he had been able to manifest his blades easily enough,

 **Istangren:** Anything else you found that I should know of?

 **Skynet:** The mayor of Sunnydale. He's odd. Look.

Lily brought up a trio of pictures all of the same man.

 **Istangren:** What am I supposed to see here?

 **Skynet:** They are all the same man, yet each is supposed to be the son of the other.

Xander's jaw dropped. _'The mayor is immortal? That, that can't be good.'_

 **Istangren:** Put everything else on the backburner. I want to know everything you can get me on the mayor. I'll contact you as soon as I can tomorrow.

 **Skynet:** *Salutes* Understood Daddy! Good luck!

 **Istangren:** Same to you…and Lily?

 **Skynet:** Yes daddy?

 **Istangren:** Please change your screen name, your current one fills me with a sense of dread.

She didn't reply for a moment, and then…

 **Lily0thevalley:** How's this?

 **Istangren:** Much better, goodnight.

 **Lily0thevalley:** Night Daddy. I'll report back in as soon as I find something.

Xander ran his hands down his face. It was beginning to feel for every step he took forward, he took a step back in some way. He gets the plans for the Arc Reactor, then meets Celebrimbor. He creates an AI, and it finds out about a shadowy organization bent on a New World Order.

"I swear if it's not one thing it's another Anna."

The wolfhound huffed as if to say, _'What can you do?'_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I guess I can just prepare for the worst and hope for the best right?"

A low 'woof' was his answer. He decided that meant yes.

So, thinking, he began making a mental checklist of all the things he needed to look for at the junkyard tomorrow.

* * *

Xander rose from his meditation as sunlight streamed through his window. His clock read 7:35am. He had allowed himself a bit of a lay in so to speak, for the most part, he wanted to wait until he was sure somebody was at the junkyard before he ventured forth. It would do him no good to be shot at for appearing as if he was a common thief. After pulling on a red t-shirt, jeans and the pair of combat boots Aura had pointed out to him before as he felt today was going to be work intensive, Xander made his way outside into the crisp morning air, but not before looking up directions to the scrapyard itself.

When he finally arrived, the first thing he noticed was the man sitting in a folding chair out front in a makeshift guardsman's booth, consisting of a broken-down car and a tin roof propped up on some train track.

He was half shrouded in shadow, but Xander could tell even sitting down the man was a husky individual, his girth spilling over the sides of the chair. At his side, Anastasia sniffed the air before she gave a low howl. This caused the man to snap his head up from the paper he was reading and lock his eyes onto the dog at Xander's side. A dog who, unless Xander was mistaken was glaring at the guard in question.

"Heh, well I'll be damned. Thought you died old friend," the man muttered under his breath, too low for an average human to hear, but not Xander nor his wolf companion, who snorted in response. This caused the man to grin as he rose to his feet, stepping into the sunshine and giving Xander a good look at him.

The first thing he could tell, was though the man was big, he was in no way fat. His body was covered in a thick layer of muscle that belayed his actual physique. His arms were covered in odd tribal tattoos most depicting bears, but some showed ravens, wolves, crocodiles, foxes, snakes, boars, even bison and his head, was shaved on the sides making his light brown mohawk stand out all the more, as well as the twin bear skull tats he had on either side of his head.

He was wearing a stained white wife beater shirt, dusty torn jeans and dirty steel toe capped boots. After finishing his approach and stopping within arms-length of the boy, he held out his hand and greeted his visitor.

"Well hello there, I am Bjorn Gaiasson, and you are?"

Clasping hands with the man, Xander found that, yes, he was indeed stronger than his appearance suggested. Xander could feel the strength in his grip, which was saying something.

"Alexander LaValle Harris, Rory is my uncle."

Bjorn nodded, "He's not here yet if you're looking for him."

Xander shook his head, "No I've come to scrounge around a bit for parts for this and that."

Bjorn nodded, "He won't mind, cause your family, right?"

"Right," Xander easily agreed. "Now could you direct me to the nearest mountain of televisions?"

Bjorn pointed before he started lumbering off in a slow sedate fashion, "Right this way, little'un."

* * *

By the time Rory showed up at noon, half hungover from poker night, stinking of cheap booze and with a three-day beard, Xander and Bjorn had filled up five or so boxes with the innards of everything from televisions to an old MRI machine, a part of its innards especially useful in the construction of his first Arc Reactor.

"What'chu gonna do with all this stuff anyway."

Pointing to the old MRI equipment, he said, "Prototype green energy source." Pointing to the various television pieces, he added, "Parts for a top of the line laptop."

His uncle pointed to the massive stash of technological doodads.

"What about that bunch of crap?"

"The guts to a large memory bank."

"And that?" Bjorn joined in, pointing to bits and pieces one of which was once a tattoo gun.

Xander scratched his head feeling sheepish, "Well I thought about seeing what I could do to make 3D printing more viable."

Bjorn nodded slowly. Apparently, he understood everything he'd said, "To what end if you don't mind my asking?"

Xander opened his mouth to respond only to close it and give the question some serious thought. Why WAS he doing this? It wasn't for the money or the glory. No, he felt a higher calling. He wanted to be able to protect those who could not defend themselves from the things that lurked both out there in the dark, and above in the cosmos.

"I want to protect people from the very things they don't know are a threat. It's not about the money, fame or glory, it's about saving people, sometimes from themselves."

"You speak wise words." The big man ended it with a shrug. "Wiser than most your age anyway."

Then Xander received some inspiration, pulling the $1500 from his pocket and tossed it to Bjorn and said, "I need a security guard and work hand for my new place. Interested?"

Unfolding the wad of cash and giving it a quick count Bjorn nodded, "I'm your bear. Where to first boss?"

Xander peered at the sun it was almost noon, "The Calax Research Institute. My mother should be waiting."

Bjorn shook his head incredulously, "Not wise to keep a momma bear waiting. Come, we take my truck."

He led him to a rust covered pickup, yet it was also covered in a fine patina, and it fired right up when he turned the key. So, despite its outward appearances it seemed to work just fine. Placing his things in the bed, along with Anastasia, he was about to get in the passenger's side when Rory showed up shouting, "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY JUNKYARD?!

"Leaving Uncle Rory."

"Not with all this 'an my sec'curity guard you ain't," the half-drunk man replied.

Stepping out of his truck Bjorn moved in-between Xander and his drunken uncle, "Your drunk Rory, go home, sleep it off."

"Don' tell me wha ta do yew, yew…" Rory stopped talking as Bjorn leaned over Rory revealing just how much taller than the man he was. He had a good four inches on Xander himself who now stood at 6'2.

"Go home Rory," Bjorn repeated, slapping the man none to gently on the shoulder before making his way back over to the truck and motioning for Xander to get in took off for Calax.

* * *

Both Xander and Bjorn were carrying two cardboard boxes under their arms with Anastasia leading the way as Xander's head seemed to swivel hither and thither seeing all the electronics and coming up with a million and one ideas which were only supplanted by more ideas with each step he took.

 _'_ _I'm going to have so much fun in this place once I get it up and running_.' he thought with childlike glee as he continued to look around like a kid in a candy store.

He was so lost in his techno-fantasies that he almost bumped into his mother and would've if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of Bjorn who put an arm out, stopping the boy in his path.

"Eye on the salmon, not the stream."

Xander gave his new friend slash employee the eye, "If that's a fancy way of saying watch where you're going then fine. No need to get all mystical on me big guy."

Jessica however, seemed mystified by this strange man her son had as a tagalong, "Son, who is this?"

"Mom, this is Bjorn Gaiasson, Bjorn this is Bjorn. He works for Rory, and I kinda hired him to work around here as a security guard and workhand."

"Mr. Gaiasson, Rory never mentioned you. I'm married to his brother Tony. I'm Jessica how do you do?"

Gently setting the boxes down Bjorn just as lightly takes her hand and gives it a light shake, as if he were afraid he'd break her if he shook too hard. Rather than be offended, Jessica seemed bemused by his action smiling at him in a friendly manner.

"Ma'am." He said with a nod and kindly smile.

Anastasia barked breaking the awkward air between the two, for which Xander was unendingly grateful. He even mouthed a silent 'thank you' towards the she-wolf, who winked at him in response. _'I'm beginning to think that dog is more than she appears.'_

Clearing her throat, Jessica said, "Ahem well, anyway I suppose you'd like to see all this place has to offer yes? Follow me, I'll give you the grand tour."

Xander listened intently as his mother pointed to assembly lines and hammer presses his mind awhirl with ideas once again. He was so lost in his thoughts, he never noticed his new employee staring at his mother's ass as she walked ahead of them both.

* * *

Once she was finished, Xander had already made several plans for possible improvements to the place. First things first, however, he needed proper security. He'd taken the liberty of collecting some scraps laying around while his mother pointed things out, a tripod some copper wiring, a computer battery some metal tubing, a hopper, a scratched computer screen, thermometer, and a hand mixer. Seeing her sons arms full of miscellaneous junk, Jessica smiled and asked, "What are you thinking of building Xander?"

"Security system," he replied shortly, going to a table and clearing his arms of his load. He gutted the mixer attaching the tubes to where the whisks would be attached. The wires were plugged into the battery, with the hopper stuck to the back and lined up with the rotating barrels. The whole thing was duct taped to the spinning tripod. Mounting the computer screen above the gun and connecting the thermometer to it, he crossed his fingers and switched it on.

The screen was fuzzy for a moment before it suddenly sprang to life showing the room in ultraviolet. The crude machine scanned them over, and as it did so, it showed a temperature of 98.6, beeping in affirmative.

"You built a machine turret meant to fire on the undead?"

Both Jessica and Xander turned to stare at Bjorn. "You know about them?"

The bear of man nodded at his young employers' question, "Aye. They serve the Wyrm. The three-headed-dragon. The Eater-of-Souls, the Wyrm of Consumption, is their patron."

Xander had a feeling Bjorn was talking about some profound theological things right now, so he said, "We'll be having a long discussion later Bjorn, but for now, it's just good to know you're in the know."

"Aye, same with ye."

Pointing a thumb towards the makeshift turret, Xander said, "As for this thing, it'll do as a mockup. Once I get some better materials, I'll refine the idea and beef up the security around here."

"What's it supposed to use for ammo? Jessica inquired.

"Pennies. The idea is to use magnets to fire pennies at a high velocity."

Jessica thought it over muttering to herself, "High copper content, highly electrically conductive, plentiful, good choice."

Xander nodded, "Thanks."

Xander proceeded to tear apart the MRI machine, getting his hands on the powerful magnetic components.

"Place the boxes here," he said, waving at the open space on his left. He proceeded to take parts out, rip things apart and placing them back together, forming an odd doughnut-shaped contraption. Bjorn watched in fascination for a moment before he finally asked, "What is that, boss?"

"Needs Palladium to work…" Xander muttered to himself. Before saying to Bjorn, "This is going to make all other forms of energy creation obsolete. Drilling, Cracking, Whaling, Nuclear power plants. All of it will be nothing compared to this."

"Cool, but what is it?" Bjorn asked.

"Essentially? A miniaturized atomic collider, which creates cold fission and near limitless clean energy. Using Palladium, I can utilize the beta decay of Pd-107 ions as an electron source for the electron capture of Pd-103, thereby producing an electric circuit between two different radioactive isotopes. If I'm right, this core, utilizing the Pd-107 isotope will last 6.5 million years based on its half-life."

Bjorn nodded, he didn't really get it, but green energy that could last that long sounded good to him, "But you're missing Palladium, right?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, it's necessary to power the Reactor."

Jessica noted her son seemed to talk aloud to himself and Bjorn was acting as a sounding board of sorts.

"So where can you get this stuff at?"

"In the quantities I'd need the easiest place to go would be…a jewelry store. White gold can and often is made out of Palladium."

Jessica raised her voice slightly before he son could go rushing off again. "Before you go, I've got a couple of things for you to sign. Lease, and ownership papers and such. Give me just a moment, and I'll have something for you as well, Mr. Gaiasson."

So, saying, Jessica walked off to a nearby computer. Bjorn watched her go. Seeing him staring, Xander nudged the man in the gut saying, "My mother really?"

"Uh, sorry boss," Bjorn said, sheepishly.

Shaking his head, he said, "Don't be, you can't be worse than Tony was to her…you hurt her. I'll kill you."

It was a threat, promise, and blessing all in one. Bjorn nodded, accepting it for what it was in his slow, tranquil way. Jessica returned a little bit later, waving around a sheaf of papers in one hand. "Mr. Gaiasson, this is for you to sign, if you would."

Taking the mess of papers, the big man said, "Never sign nut'in witout reading it. That's what my Pa always said," Bjorn said pulling out a pair of Pince-nez and placing them on the edge of his nose before he scanned over the contract muttering audibly as he did so. "$150,000 annually…three percent Christmas bonus at the beginning of the second fiscal year, full dental and health coverage…Gag order pertaining to any and all conversations and demonstrations taking place prior to the signing of this contract…"

"You don't actually think he'd blab about this, would you mom?" Xander asked. He may've just met the man, but Bjorn seemed friendly enough.

Jessica told her son that bespoke of experience, "Better to be safe than sorry when it comes to things like this, son."

"Your Ma speaks true, smart you may be, but wisdom comes with age. Listen to your elders." Bjorn advised.

It took him a moment to accept their rationale, but he finally nodded, "Fine then, if it's agreeable to you Bjorn, go ahead and sign."

The man did just that sighing away on the dotted line before handing the papers back to Jessica.

"Right, I'll just file these away while you boys go do some shopping. I'm also going to take the liberty of getting you a debit card Xander. It'll make paying for things easier."

"Thanks, mom," Xander replied absentmindedly.

"Also, when were you going to tell me about that ghost account that has a twelve-figure income stashed in it?"

It was like a record suddenly scratched. Xander stopped dead. "How did you?"

"You linked me to the account, probably as an afterthought. Imagine my surprise when I found a secondary account with enough money in it to dwarf the total GDP of the US last year, but even it would take the totals made all the way back from 1969 just to break even with what you've got stored away. Just where did you get all that money young man?"

Xander saw no point in lying to her, "I cyber-attacked the Italian mafia, robbing them blind."

"I…you…" Jessica pressed her fingers to her temples, shooing him away with her other hand, "Go get your shopping done Xander, and pray this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass."

He nodded, "C'mon Bjorn, we've got work to do."

The man plodded along behind his employer, he could only think of one Italian family that had that amount of scratch on them, the Giovanni. If he'd cleaned them out, the already thin veil around the Hellmouth could be torn asunder once they come to town looking for their money. Should that happen…

 _'_ _I might need to call in the family. This is more than I can handle on my own,'_ Bjorn thought to himself.

His gaze locked onto the she-wolf who was plodding along behind them. He hoped she was wise enough to pick up on the obvious signs like he was and was willing to call in her own pack. ' _You can't play house pet forever girl, your gonna have to tell him eventually.'_

Yet the burly man kept his thoughts to himself and got in his trusty truck making his way to the nearest jewelry store.

* * *

The next two days passed quickly for Xander, far too soon for Xander's liking. Once he got the Palladium he needed and melted it down in the Arc Reactor, it worked like a charm. He held the first portable, clean, limitless energy supply yet between that, getting the parts to build a proper 'home' for Lily, and getting what he'd already made patented before he knew it, it was the night before the exams.

Buffy and Willow came by his house that night, the Slayer beaming as a friend from her old school Billy "Ford" Fordham was transferring to her school.

Asking to see Willow's laptop he searched the web for any and all information on the boy, curious about him. What he found disturbed him. According to his medical records, he had a terminal brain tumor and had, at best, six months left to live. Frowning, he searched Sunnydale's student registration and found nothing on him. 'Curious.'

"Buffy, you said you showed Ford directly to the principal's office, right?"

Hearing the confusion in her boyfriend's tone, the Slayer nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"There is no record of him becoming a student at Sunnydale High nor attending any classes whatsoever." He turned the computer to show her proof of his words.

Buffy pursed her lips in confusion, "But why though?"

There is something else." With a thought he brought up Ford's medical records, "He has a terminal tumor. He'll die soon."

Buffy was shocked! "I don't…why wouldn't he…what's going on?"

"I have a theory, but it's just a theory. While digging through his old records, I came across a gym fire incident. Looking deeper into it, a man named Merrick died, via a gunshot. The fire was started by you citing vampires as the cause."

"And I was sent to a psych ward for six months after that," Buffy said, sounding ashamed, but not enough to keep her past a secret.

"Yes," Xander finished with a nod, "What I wonder is, was Ford there in the gym that day? Did he see you kill the Vampires?"

Buffy thought back, disliking thinking of that day, but it could be significant. So, she thought back. Slowly, she nodded, "Yeah he was there."

"So, he knew about the existence of Vampires, was diagnosed as terminally ill, and came to a known vampire hotspot?"

Buffy immediately picked up on the conclusion Xander was drawing. "You think he came here to be turned? No, he's not that dumb…is he?" she asked herself more than her friends.

Xander opined aloud, "Think about it, all he really knows of vampires is the romanticized versions shown on television. Dark, sophisticated, powerful, immortal. Then he finds out they're real and shortly after that, is told he has a limited amount of time left to live. If you knew an immortal race of nightwalkers existed, without knowing your corpse would be possessed by a demon, wouldn't you?"

Buffy facepalmed and groaned in annoyance, "Of course he would."

She leaped to her feet, "I need to go talk to him,"

Before she could get too far, Xander grabbed her wrist and said warningly, "You know this could end less than ideally Buffy…"

The Chosen One looked into her paramours' eyes and nodded, "Yeah I know, I just hope it doesn't come to that."

Xander nodded, "Me too, I've done all I can on my end. I doubt he'll listen to me, and my graduation tests take place tomorrow, so I'll be of little help I'm afraid."

"Don't even worry about it. You've done more than enough already," Buffy moved in and kiss Xander chastely on the mouth. "Thanks."

With that, the Slayer was out the door and into the night. Xander turned to Willow and said, "I'm sorry Wills, I didn't mean to cut you out of the discussion."

The redhead gave a short shake, "Don't worry about it, Buffy needed you right then."

She then patted the space beside her on the couch. Xander sat, laptop in hand. Willow cuddled up to him content. Sighing happily, she asked, "Are you worried about the exams tomorrow?"

"No. I should have them all done by lunchtime."

Using his head as a pillow, Willow mumbled sadly, "I'm gonna miss you at school. It's not going to be the same there without you."

"You'll see me every day after school, love."

Frowning Willow nodded, "I know that, but still."

Thinking he needed to cheer her up some, he said, "Here, I've got something rather cool I'd like to show you."

Milliseconds later, he'd brought up his now patented schematics for the Arc Reactor. The more Willow looked at it, the more her eyes widened. After a moment, she burst into a barrage of questions. Her previous state of sadness long forgotten… Just as planned.

* * *

Xander was filled with mixed feelings as he entered Sunnydale High School for the last time. Part of him would miss going here every day with the intention of seeing Willow and Buffy along with a few other acquaintances he'd made. However, the teen knew it was pointless to keep coming here if only to see his friends. So, he took a deep breath and marched towards the front doors.

"Harris!"

 _'_ _Oh, come on! This is the third time in a row!'_

"What is it now, Snyder?!" Xander asked, finally losing his patience with the less than kind principal.

Getting into the boy's face, the Troll pointed his already broken finger in the boy's face and threatened, "Watch your tone boy, Giles isn't here to save you this time?"

The demi-human didn't like the annoying little man waving his finger in his face, "What makes you think I need Giles to protect me?"

"Prove it," Snyder smirked.

Xander took a breath, before saying, "I don't need to prove anything to you. I have the end of the year exams to take."

Smirking like the cat that ate the canary, Snyder replied, "Ah yes, I took the liberty of canceling those. After all, there's no way a loser like you could possibly be a genius."

Xander felt his fist twitch, right before he could strike the toadlike man another female voice replied, "And I took the liberty of sending Mr. Harris's IQ test and current test scores to the school superintendent."

Snyder turned wide-eyed and red-faced, "C-Calendar, you?"

The foreign woman nodded, "Yes, an ability such as Xander's comes along maybe once every generation or so. It is to be nurtured and released into the world, not trampled upon so you can feed your ego. Come along Mr. Harris you have the end of the year exams to take."

"I-I'll have your job for this! Do you hear me Calendar! I want your resignation on my desk by the end of today!" Snyder shouted, his face turning a remarkable shade of purple.

"Oh, by the way, the superintendent is waiting for you in your office, something about your personal feelings overriding your common sense?"

It was amazing to see a man's face go from dark purple to ghostly white at such a rapid pace. Xander could honestly say he'd never seen anything like it before in his life.

"Wha-Wha-What?"

The man skittered past them so quickly at that point, he was a blur. Both the technopagan and the super-genius looked at each other for a moment before they simultaneously burst out laughing. "That was great! Thanks for that, Mrs. Calendar."

"Not at all, he's had it coming for awhile now," the computer teacher replied, before saying additionally, "Follow me, I'll lead you to the gym seeing as this is likely the last day you'll be my student, please, feel free to call me Jenny."

As he walked down the halls with the older exotic woman by his side, he couldn't help but ask a question that had been bugging him since the moment he'd shook hands with her the first time in his memory. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," she replied smoothly.

Giving her a sideways glance, he decided to just go for it, "What's a Romany gypsy doing in a place like this?"

Janna of the Kalderash stopped dead. "How do you…"

Xander stopped too, "Know that? The first time our hands touched I learned everything I needed to. The question is, what are you doing here?" She looked afraid, and he could all but guess what for, "I haven't told anyone if that's what you're worried about. It's not really any of my business. Yet, I am curious."

"Angel." That one word piqued Xander's interest immensely.

Stepping closer to her, he spoke in low-tones, "What about him…do you know about the specifics of his curse?"

Janna took a moment before she nodded reluctantly. Xander sighed, it made sense. Of course, the clan that cursed him would keep an eye on him. Yet he never thought they'd send an actual person to do it.

"This could complicate things," Xander muttered to himself, coming to a split-second decision he said, "Meet me for lunch. I want to hear specifics."

With his piece said, Xander made his way to the gym.

* * *

Just as Xander predicted, he was done with his tests by lunch. He would've liked to spend time with Buffy, Willow, Harmony, and Aoko, but he needed to have a chat with his computer teacher. Rapping on the teacher's lounge door, he heard Janna call, "Come in."

Much to his surprise, she was alone. It took him a moment to notice a laptop with an e-mail that apparently she was writing that he noted wasn't English. Xander decided to guess she has sent a technopagan compulsion via e-mail so they could speak in private.

Janna decided to break the ice saying, "So, how do you think you did on your exams?"

"Aced 'em, but that's not why we're here, is it?" Xander inquired cutting to the to the point.

Jenny sighed, "No, we're not. As you now know, my clan was, in fact, the one who cursed Angelus with his soul in the first place. We did it because he killed my great-great-grandaunt."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Xander said, and he was. It must've been difficult losing a family member to a vampire, just like he'd lost Jessie.

"From the way the Elders in the Clan tell it, that was the darkest day in our clans' history."

Cocking his head to the side, Xander asked, "Doesn't it seem a bit excessive? Holding onto a grudge because someone you've never met died?"

In part, Janna agreed with the young man. It was entirely nonsensical to hang onto a grudge this long, and in truth, the animosities of the Romany usually last a generation at most. However, that was because the people they held grudges against usually died within a hundred years. Not so with Angelus. He existed then, just as he does now, and as long as he did so, so would their ire endure.

She didn't voice any of this, however. Instead, she just said, "The Romany replay their debts. For good or ill."

"Speaking of, what exactly are the conditions for lifting the curse?"

Wiggling a finger in his direction and smiling coyly Janna replied, "I don't think so Mr. Harris. You may get girls to open up to you easily enough, but a woman does not give up her secrets just because you asked."

"Oh, so I need to wine and dine you first then?" Xander asked, not realizing he'd all but asked the older woman out on a date.

Raising an eyebrow, Janna asked, "Aren't I a little old for you?"

She gave him a once over. He was handsome to be sure, and obviously smart, but also only seventeen. He'd graduated so she wouldn't be dating a student at least. Still, dare she cross that forbidden line?

Xander shrugged, "If I'm entirely honest, no your age doesn't bother me. Does mine you?"

Janna pinched her thumb and forefinger together, "A little, however, intelligent children such as yourself usually act more mature than their ages would suggest."

"So, is that a yes?" He asked.

Janna couldn't help but smile at him, "Alright, you win. You'll get your date, Mr. Harris. I do hope Miss Summers, and Miss Rosenberg take it well, however."

"I intend to explain things to them."

"About me?" Janna asked morosely.

Xander nodded, "I can't just lie to them, Janna."

The Gypsy let out a sigh, "No, you can't, can you? Nor should you. Truth be told, I should've been more honest with them from the beginning."

Janna seemed to accept that karma was coming back to bite her. "Alright, go tell them what you need to."

Xander nodded, "For what it's worth, I think it would be better coming from you. I'll wait until after school hours before I say anything in8case you change your mind."

With that, Xander left the lounge, deciding to keep himself busy in the library for now.

* * *

Buffy entered the library or, as she called it in her head the 'Slayer Cave.' She'd had a rough day today. She'd confronted Ford about what she'd learned, and he flat out told her he didn't care, as long as he wasn't killed by tumors. Then Xander didn't show up for lunch like Willow said he probably would, making her worry about him. _'Were the end of year exams harder than he thought? Did he fail? Did Snyder pull something?'_

Worried thoughts of all kinds raced through the Slayer's brain. She jumped in fright when someone grabbed her arm suddenly. "Wah!"

"Buffy, Buffy calm down!" Mrs. Calendar said, asking gently, "Are you alright? You seem high-strung."

Taking a moment to collect herself, the faux-blonde replied, "Sorry Mrs. Calendar I'm worried about…stuff."

"Like Alexander?" The teacher guessed, seeing the girls look, she scoffed, "Please, gossip has always spread like wildfire around schools. It's well-known by now you and Willow are in an open relationship with him. He aced his exams by the way."

Buffy threw a fist! "YES! I knew he could do it!"

Jenny smiled at her exuberance. It wasn't often a Slayer showed such emotion. She was glad she could make her so happy. She only hoped she stayed so after she delivered her next piece of information. "We should sit down dear, I have something important to tell you?"

"It's not about my computer grades, is it? Cause I swear, I'll get it up, Miss C."

The Technopagan laughed. She couldn't help herself. This girl was the one meant to combat the darkness, and she was worried about getting a passing high school grade?

"No dear, not that…it's about Angel, actually."

Buffy blinked and nodded slowly, "Yeah we should go sit down. C'mon."

Giles and Willow were already present when Buffy and Jenny showed up, none have any idea Xander was lurking on the second floor watching all from above.

Seeing Buffy had brought Jennifer, Giles polished his glasses furiously, "Jenny to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Janna of the Kalderash took a deep breath, "It's like this…"

* * *

Buffy was pacing back and forth like a caged lioness. "So, let me see if I've got this straight. Angel will lose his soul if he has a moment of pure happiness?"

"Yes."

"You know this because you're a part of the clan that cursed him, to begin with?" The Slayer all but demanded, turning to face her computer teacher.

She nodded, "I am."

Placing a claiming hand on his charge's shoulder, Giles addressed Jenny directly, "Why tell us this at all? Not that we're not grateful for this information."

"Speak for yourself," Buffy all but growled.

A loud thump was heard, and all turned to see Xander landing from his leap over the second story balcony. "She's telling you this because I asked her to."

Buffy looked at Xander, visibly hurt. "You knew, and didn't tell me?"

Shaking his head, Xander replied, "Of course not. I wouldn't keep such information to myself…according to her, I'd have to wine and dine her to get such information. I didn't feel right doing so without getting your ok. So, I recommended she tell you herself."

"G-Good Lord!" Giles stuttered out, polishing his glasses.

"So, you're into older women, and she happens to be a cougar on the hunt for a stud…" Buffy stage-whispered.

Janna retorted fiercely, "I resent that remark!"

"Don't you mean you resemble that remark?" Willow shot back, without any malice.

Janna hung her head trying not to laugh. She'd been worried for no reason it seemed.

"Buffy, what are you going to do about Angel?"

Or maybe not...

The Slayer threw up her hands in exasperation, "I have no damn clue! One of my oldest friends is lying to me, Angel will go full demon if he gets too happy, and I'm still not getting paid for the Slayage!" Buffy shook her head, "This is too much to deal with right now."

The petite girl all but stalked out of the library, Xander called after her, "Where are you going?"

"After Ford!" She called over her shoulder. She couldn't do anything about Angel but Ford, she could handle. If not with words, then physical force.

* * *

Buffy awoke with a groan, she had no idea what happened. She'd gone to talk to Ford at this weird hangout called the Sunset Club. Then she got conked over the head with something and woke up here. Here was a basement area of concrete reinforced with steel. She punched the wall to no effect.

"Well…shit."

"Well, I'll be damned…the annoying little git actually did it!"

Looking to her right, Buffy found none other than Spike looming over her, leaning over a stair railing. He was smiling maliciously. "Hello there poppet, have a nice kip?"

"Spike, why all the way up there? Don't tell me you're scared of lil' old me?" Buffy shot back in faux-sweetness.

"Pff, you wish Slayer. Your little friend Chevy…" Spike began only for the Slayer to interrupt.

"Ford."

Spike waved his hand in an uncaring manner, "Whatever, I know it's a car brand. Anyway, he sold you up the Thames. I get you, he gets turned."

"Damn it, Ford," Buffy muttered under her breath, before saying to Spike, "You won't get away with this, you bleached bloodsucker!"

Suddenly something dripped from above onto her face, wiping it away, Buffy found it was blood, leaking through the floorboards. Aghast, she turned back to Spike who shrugged and said, "Oh, it's far too late for that luv."

He then turned and walked away, causing the Slayer to scream, "Where are you going?!"

"To leave you to starve to death. I thought about throwing a corpse down here for you to nosh on, but that seemed too kind. Ta, ta, Slayer."

Buffy tried to move, but she was still disoriented, "Spike, SPIKE!"

* * *

Xander and Willow waited a half hour at his house before Willow began to fret. "What if something happened?"

Xander said reassuringly, "I doubt that, but would you like me to go check up on her just in case?"

Nodding, Willow asked, "But how will you find her?"

Let me worry about that.

Taking out his cell phone he sent a text to Lily.

 ** _[Lily I need you to track down Buffy using the town security cameras.]_**

 ** _[Ok Daddy! Gimmie a sec…done! I found a text exchange talking about a new girl fitting her description at a place called the Sunset Club. Sending directions now.]_**

 ** _[Thanks sweetheart.]_**

 ** _[Anytime Daddy.]_**

When he was done, he saw Willow in her 'Resolve face' glaring at him. "What?"

"Whose Lily and why's she calling you 'daddy'?"

It took Xander a moment to realize just what she was implying, but once he did, he burst out into laughter. "Lily isn't a secret girlfriend, she's my AI."

Willow's jaw dropped, "You created an AI?"

"Yeah, remind me to introduce you someday."

Shaking her head, Willow said, "Someday soon. Now go find Buffy."

Saluting, Xander said, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

The 'Sunset Club' didn't look like a club. It had no sign or anything like that to let anyone know it was an establishment of any sort. In truth, it was a derelict building. One whose door was currently kicked in. Xander casually walked across the street, summoning Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands as he did so. He made note that as he did so, he felt no resistance from the Paradox or the Consensus of what most humans subconsciously considered as the notes of the technocracy called it.

Some of what he found online even postulated the world was conscious and worked against magic. In a chat room, he'd started up a tenuous friendship one who went by the handle of Ionioi Hetairoi who put him onto the Living Earth theory while he brought up the Consensus-Paradox theory. He'd hoped to accept the man's invitation to visit over the summer.

He stowed away such thoughts as the teenager stood in front of the kicked in door. He smelled the mildew decay and brimstone mix that denoted vampire, the musty scent of leather and hair gel meant Spike was within. Xander relaxed his guard only slightly as he stepped inside.

"Spike!" he called.

"Xander?" the Master vampire replied surprised. He appeared moments later before any of his particularly stupid underlings could think to jump the boy. Holding out an arm, he said, "Lay off boys, he's with me." Facing the crazy mortal with a scent that drove his Dru battier than usual, the former poet asked, "What are you doing here knife-ear?"

Xander ignored the corpses. He couldn't do anything for them now, "Where is Buffy? And Ford too I guess."

Pointing a thumb behind him towards the basement door, Spike said, "The Slayer is in the basement. As for the wanker Toyota? He's around here somewhere, having a lay-in before he becomes one of us."

Xander nodded face grave, "I see."

"So, what now peaches? Gonna free the Slayer and stake her old mate?" Spike asked casually.

Walking over to a jukebox, Xander selected a song and said, "Something like that yeah, but first…"

The song started to play, with flutes and guitar kicking off a chorus of, "Ohhohhoho!"

"It would be a little odd if I let you go unscathed. So…" Xander took a stance.

Spike smirked. "Fine by me knife-ear."

"That's knife-ear sensei to you, young grasshopper."

Spike taunted back, "When I left you, I was but the student, but now, I am the Master."

Xander blinked in realization, "You know Star Wars?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

As the song reached, it's first chorus the two came at each other with flying kicks.

* * *

Down in the basement, Buffy could hear a confrontation taking place. She could make out the sound of furniture breaking and bodies being thrown all over the place. Then suddenly the sound of running feet was heard, and it got quiet. Then she heard it, a single bang coming from the stairs. The Slayer readied herself, her dizziness had passed, so she was ready to defend herself this time. The door opened, and Xander of all people came rushing down the stairs.

His lip was busted, and he had a black-yellow bruise forming over his eye. Despite that, he smiled at her and said, "Hey princess," he greeted slyly, "I was in the right castle after all."

Buffy swept him up into her arms, "Xander! God, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he promised, adding, "My hand to hand skills aren't as good as yours. Spike and his goons got me a couple of times before I drove them off."

Giving her head a surprised shake, the Chosen One asked, "Why didn't you just do the whole blade summoning thing?"

"Didn't seem very sporting. None of them were armed."

This earned him a reproving slap on the arm, "You could've gotten killed! Chivalry be damned next time understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he said becoming morose as he continued, "By the way, Ford, he was turned."

Buffy nodded sadly, "I know, help me get him to a cemetery will you?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Xander said, "You don't need to put yourself through this Buff, let me handle it."

The Slayer shook her head, "I do, Xan. I do because I failed to stop him."

Xander sighed, Buffy had resigned herself to this. "I'll carry him."

* * *

"Anyone have any idea why we were compelled to come here?" Luthor asked his fellow cohorts.

Faust replied, "I believe it is a mystical compulsion. I do not believe it to be malicious in nature otherwise I would've broken it. Yet it seems we are not the only ones being called forth."

"Come out!" Black Adam called, "We mean you no harm."

"Speak for yourself, Champion of Egypt."

The man who spoke had a pale complexion with messy blonde hair and blue eyes he was wearing a red and black three-piece suit and had a smile on his face that did not reach his eyes.

"Samael, I presume?" Luthor guessed.

"Indeed mortal, one of the two out there wants to kill me. I can sense that much."

Someone came out from an alleyway. He had his head closely shaved and was wearing a parka of all things. Luthor was reasonably sure he'd seen him around the school as a member of the swim team. He had an advanced gun of some sort strapped to his hip.

Stopping in front of them, he said, "Gentlemen."

Faust spoke up, "You're Gage Petronzi aren't you?"

Gage smiled, "Please, call me Leonard Snart or Captain Cold."

The compulsion tugged on them harder, causing Lex to say, "I guess the one who wants to meet us is getting impatient."

The men and one demon made their way into the building making their way into a lounge that both Luthor and Snart both noted was devoid of booze. Sitting at the head of the rectangular table, with a cup of steaming tea at his side, was Mayor Wilkins.

Seeing them, he smiled in a fatherly way. "Gentlemen! So nice of you to join me for tea."

Motioning to the seats that each had their own steaming cups, he said, "Won't you have a seat?"

Pulling out a seat on the Mayor's right Luthor sat down the others quickly following suit. Steepling his fingers, Lex began, "So Mr. Mayor, to what do we owe this esteemed pleasure?"

Frowning a bit, Wilkins said, "I see Miss Tyler decided not to join us, a pity. Her tea will go cold."

Sighing, he said, "Ah well, to business. Gentlemen, I have always considered myself a family man. This city, well, she's special. People come here, they raise their families…"

"They all mysteriously disappear," Snart snarked.

Wilkins nodded, "Indeed. However, a week ago, something changed. A man by the name of Ethan Rayne came to town. He decided to come to town and have a bit of fun. Naturally, I knew about it. I took advantage, in many ways."

Smiling he said, "Samael, stand up."

The demon did so, much to his surprise.

"Rub your belly, pat your head, and hop on one leg."

"How are you doing this?!" The demon lord demanded as he did what the mayor requested.

In response, the Mayor unfolded his hands, revealing he wore a large signet ring that had a pentacle with five dots embossed on its face. Samael recognized it instantly.

"The Ring of Solomon?!" he hissed.

Wilkins smiled genially, "I told you, I took advantage. In addition to getting Solomon's abilities, I also tweaked the spell a little bit, allowing those whose costumes possessed evil dispositions to keep the skills of their costumed personas."

"So, you're our mysterious benefactor," Lex surmised, "The question is, why?"

"I have plans or should say, had plans. They've changed. Now, I've got bigger plans, but to succeed, I need helpers."

"Which is where we come in? Snart noted.

"Can I stop now?" Samael interjected, his voice deadpan. He'd been forced to act a fool, and all the while, they kept talking like nothing was amiss.

"Indeed," Wilkins nodded.

Faust asked, "What's in it for us?"

What do you want? To become President of the US?" He asked Luthor, "Knowledge?" Wilkins inquired of Faust, "Control of Egypt?" Black Adam leaned forward, intrigued, "Money?" Cold smirked, "The death of the Divine?"

The men looked to the entrance to the lounge, seeing a rather large woman standing in the doorway. She was 6'8 wearing a veil over her face completely covering it from view. Only strands of curly black hair stuck out. Her skin was obsidian black, and she was topless but had a cloth wrapped around her bust. In her left arm, she held an inhumanly massive bow. Her lower half was covered in a sarong, with her feet clad in sandals.

"Miss Tyler, you changed your mind after all I see," the Mayor said jovially.

The woman spoke, her tone full of menace, "Please, call me Alcides."

* * *

Elsewhere, Buffy and Xander were sitting around a freshly dug grave, waiting. Buffy sighed, "Since when has life become so complicated Xander?"

"Just wait, it gets worse when you have to start paying your own bills," Xander quipped.

The two shared a mirthless laugh. Trying to break the awkwardness of the moment. It didn't really work. Again, the Slayer sighed, "I never thought a friend would sell me out, and I'd have to stake him."

"I never thought I'd wake up on your couch naked with no memory either or be in an open relationship with the both of you. But hey, it happened."

"Point," she conceded moments before the now fledgling Ford burst from his grave, only to be immediately staked by Buffy.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, "What can I say that will make this better?"

Turning to him with tears in her eyes, she said, "Lie to me, lie to me and tell me it's all going to be ok."

Pulling her close, he whispered into her ear as she cried, "The good guys always win, the bad guys always lose, and its rainbows and happily ever after."

"Liar," she sniffed.

"C'mon Buff, let's get you home," Xander said.

"I need to patrol." She replied,

"Not tonight, you need to go home, get a tub of ice cream, and watch a chick flick," Xander told her while leading her away from the grave, shooting it a reproachful glare as he led the distraught Slayer away.

"It'll be ok Buffy, just give it time." He promised. Xander silently hoped his words rang true.

* * *

 **Words: 15,750 Number of Pages: 36 Date Completed: 7/16/18**

* * *

 **AN: Hello all and welcome to chapter 5 of Wrought in Iron. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now to clarify a couple of things.**

 **1# The timeline: I'm using the original Air dates for both BtVS and SG-1 as a sort of timeline for events here. For example, the Episode "Lie To Me" aired November 7** **th** **a week after the official Halloween Episode. Which is when this takes place The closes SG1 episode is Season 2 Ep 14 Touchstone which takes place 0ct 30** **th** **of that year. The next Episode doesn't take place till Jan 22** **nd** **. So, I've got time to introduce the SGC crew.**

 **2# Techo-paganism- Was I the only one really annoyed that this was brought up in BtVS but never really elaborated on? What are its limitations? How does it work, can it effect other forms of tech? These are all questions we never got answers to. That both bugs the hell out of me and makes me giddy cause it give me a blank canvas to play around with. As some of you know, the Classic World of Darkness is apart of this fic, and I intend to take full advantage of that. Expect some crazy magic technology things later on with Xander. Like Dr. Doom only Good…which Doom is right now…in fact, if it weren't for Doom Ironman would suck right now…Right Riri?**

 **That's it. When I said a couple of things, I meant it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and till next time, Bubbajack out!**

 **P.S. Next fic update will be Twice Inheritor.**


End file.
